


Promises

by loved2deth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance, ambreigns - Freeform, rolleigns - Freeform, seth is a very good boy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loved2deth/pseuds/loved2deth
Summary: Alpha Roman and Seth, his pregnant omega, arrive at a distant town. There they meet Dean a very clever omega who suspects that the couple hides a secret that he will want to discover at all costs. But Dean also hides a secret. Omegaverse. COMPLETE.





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ambreigns-omegaverse, and it's my version of that universe. I had to fix certain things so that the plot works the way I want to present this story.
> 
> You know, everyone knows english is not my former language, so I apologize.

It had been many hours of traveling. Alpha and Omega had arrived to a small town, a very far, almost remote place. It had been a long journey. Roman hoped that finally they could be safe. This place didn't even appear on the map. It would be perfect.

"They're going to ask just as they always do." A young omega caressed his baby bump. He was already six months pregnant. "Roman, I can't stand the way they always judge you without knowing how things really are."

Roman stroked the omega's soft hair. "I don't care about their opinions, they don't know and they will never know. Once our pup is born, I can mark you and all of them will have to swallow their words."

"It's a very huge sacrifice, Roman. I feel so bad for all this."

Roman took the young omega from the chin. "Seth Rollins, listen to me: no more lamentations, you know that your pregnancy is very delicate, you cannot have any discomfort or sadness, no more stress okay. We are going to have a very strong and healthy pup. And when you are healthy, we will have many more pups."

"Are you going to love them all?" Seth asked fearfully. "Will you love this pup just like those who will be really yours?"

"Seth, this pup is mine, I don't want to hear you say anything else. He will be my firstborn." Roman reassured the young omega.

"I hope he's an alpha!" Seth said sadly. "To be an omega in this society is a curse. I don't want him to suffer what I have suffered."

"No son of mine will suffer, Seth. Alpha or Omega, our pup will be happy." Roman took Seth's hands.

Seth nodded and they both entered the village. They walked very slowly to the only hostel in that place. Seth was pale and somewhat weak, but they had managed to control the pregnancy the best they could. When they arrived they rang the bell, a young man with unruly and auburn hair and attended them.

"Strangers..." He said jovially "If you need a room. I have several available yet."

"I need the largest room you have available," Roman said kindly. "And that is on the ground floor."

Roman gave the IDs to the man who registered the names.

"Your omega looks pale." The man accompanied them to the room. "If you need anything you can call me at the desk or in my room."

It was obvious that the man was worried about Seth's condition.

"Thank you..." Roman didn't know this man's name.

"Dean. I'm Dean", He said.

"I'm Roman and this is Seth, my omega". Roman indicated.

Roman saw the mark on Dean's neck, the auburn-haired man was an omega and had been knotted.

"I'd like to speak with the owner as soon as he's available," Roman said kindly.

"You're talking to him," Dean changed his jovial tone to a very serious one. "This hostel belonged to my parents and being their only son when they died, I inherited it."

Seth and Roman looked at the audacious omega with curiosity. It was Seth who asked.

"But you are an omega who has been knotted, the mark on your neck says it. The alphas take possession of the omegas all their belongings at the time of the union ceremony."

Dean looked at Seth and couldn't be rude with him. Seth was right, that's how things worked out in this society. An omega without alpha was nobody, they were nothing. Dean hated that.

"It's my hostel, I'm the owner and I don't have an alpha. If you need anything, you can let me know." Dean said in annoyed tone and handed the room key to Seth.

Without waiting for an answer, Dean walked away from the couple.

Roman and Seth entered the room.

"He has a mark and has no alpha." Seth was surprised. "He doesn't wear wedding rings, either."

"Maybe his alpha died," Roman said disinterestedly.

"When your alpha dies, you die soon after, that's what always happens." Seth sat on the bed grabbing his belly. "Marriages are eternal."

"Not always, Seth. When the alpha despises the omega and asks for the dissolution of the union, a painful and humiliating process is performed for the despised omega, that dissolves the union and leaves the alpha free to get a new mate." Roman explained as he settled their things into the room.

"But what about the omega?" Seth was curious.

"The omega is the one who bears the mark, the mark can't be erased and that makes that no one wants to take him again." The alphas don't want an omega that another alpha despised. They don't even want an omega that another alpha touched first." Roman finished settling their things. "I'll prepare the tub to clean you up."

Seth smiled sadly. "You're an alpha and you took me even though no one would ever want me."

Roman smiled back. "I don't want you thinking of negative things, you should concentrate on having a calm pregnancy. I'd wish I could mark you right now, so no one would give us weird looks, but because of the difficult of your pregnancy, I can't knot you. But hey! Everything is going to be good and after the birth of our pup, we will get you healthy and I will mark you. With that, we will be able to do the marriage ceremony. No one is going to judge you or despise you."

"And if before that you... you find your omega. Your true mate, the one that is destined for you. Will you..."

"I'm not going to find anyone, Seth." Roman shook his head. "You are my omega, period."

They both bathed and Roman left Seth lying on the bed. He left the room to look for food. He passed the reception desk and there was Dean reading a magazine.

"Hello... mmm can you tell me where a restaurant is?" Roman asked.

Dean looked at him from head to toe. He had not paid attention to this alpha since he was surrounded by suitcases when he arrived to the hostel. Now that he was free, Dean could appreciate him. The auburn-haired would be a liar if he didn't admit that Roman was a very attractive man. Very handsome.

"There is a restaurant two streets below." Dean said, "You'll just leave your omega? It's not that I want to stick my nose in your business but... he looks sick."

"It will only be a moment. I need to get food for him." Roman said without wanting to go into details.

Dean pursed his lips. "Go for the food, I'll go take a look at your mate."

Roman smiled. "Thank you".

Dean knocked on the door. Seth opened it and smiled gently. "Is it something wrong?"

"Your alpha went for food and I came to see you." Dean said expressionlessly.

Seth smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you very much. Emm have a seat?"

Dean looked at Seth's belly curiously. "How many months?"

"Six, and although my belly looks big, it's only one pup." Seth smiled. "It's a boy."

Seth was in light clothes now so his neck was exposed. Dean looked and to his surprise, this omega had no mark. This omega had an alpha, he was pregnant and had no mark.

Dean didn't even try to hide the fact he was looking at the other omega's hands, he didn't have the rings. His alpha made him pregnant, without marking him and without marry him. What kind of alpha does that to his mate?

Seth noticed what Dean was doing. Again they would be judged. Again he and Roman would have to go. However Dean didn't react like everyone else.

"How does it feel... to carry a pup?" Dean asked.

Seth was relieved to see that Dean didn't mention the obviousness of the situation. And this made Seth to genuinely like Dean.

"Is very nice. He moves a lot. Actually..." Seth smiled at Dean and took the hand of other omega.

He led the hand to his bulging belly. Dean felt the pup moving. Seth gave Dean an honest smile and the auburn-haired omega was startled.

"He likes you!" Seth said excitedly. "He always stays very still when he hears voices that are not mine or Roman's, but he has moved by listening to your voice."

Dean looked at Seth intensely and didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The door opened.

"I brought food!" Roman said cheerfully.

"Can you join us for dinner?" Seth asked sweetly.

Roman smiled, it was obvious that Seth wanted to make friends. Seth was always vivacious and talkative and now he was so alone.

"Please Dean, stay with us. There is enough food," Roman said with an honest smile.

Dean nodded. Roman and Seth were a very strange couple. It would be easy to think that Roman was an asshole just like Dean's ex-mate, after all Roman had impregnated an omega without having marked him, without having married him. But at the same time the alpha was genuinely worried about his mate.

Whatever these two hid, Dean was going to find out what it was.


	2. Instincts

Dinner flowed normally. Dean noticed that Seth was very talkative, his favorite subject as a pregnant omega was his puppy.

"The smell of the wet grass after a rain is something that gives me calm since I got pregnant." Seth was excited, "I think my pup is going to love the rain."

_"The omega inside you will become more sensitive and perceptive when you got pregnant, Dean." The auburn-haired man's mother said sweetly. "Now that you're married and your alpha has already marked you and knotted you, I'm sure you are carrying a strong and healthy pup. Soon you will notice these changes and you should not be scared."_

"Dean?" Seth's voice brought him back to reality.

"You're overwhelming him, babe," Roman said, stroking his omega's hair.

"Sorry, I know I talk too much," Seth apologized.

Dean shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. I'm always distracted."

Seth nodded in relief. "I like you a lot, Dean. I hope we can be friends."

"It's good that Seth has another omega to talk to. There are things that even if I try, I can't understand." Roman nodded.

"Okay, so we're friends," Dean nodded.

At the end of the Seth dinner, Roman led Seth into their bedroom and laid him on the bed. Then he returned to the small living room and picked up the dishes.

"I'm going to help you," Dean tried to pick up the food containers.

"No, no, you're our guest, don't worry, I'll leave everything clean, and you sure want to rest too." Roman said kindly.

Dean saw Roman picking up the trash, leaving everything in place and washing the dishes in the small kitchenette adjoined to the living room.

All those things were works destined to Omegas. His father never helped in these labors no matter how small they were. And when his mother became ill, almost always after losing a pup. Other omegas, cousins and siblings helped in these labors.

Roman was quiet attending him and doing things that were considered inferior infront of an omega.

Roman finished his work and was surprised to see Dean still in the room.

"I... I'm leaving," Dean felt like a child being caught spying on adults.

Roman smiled. "Don't worry, listen... I apologize for annoying you about the owner of the hostel."

"I think the less personal things we ask ourselves, the better we will be," Dean said earnestly.

And this was true. Roman knew the strangeness of his relationship with Seth and the last thing he wanted was to be questioned about it. On the other hand, Dean was an enigma, and although Roman admitted to himself that he was curious about this strange omega, he knew it was right not to ask if he was hiding things himself. Seth also liked Dean very much and Roman wanted the young omega to have at least one friend.

_Strange circumstances that unite stranger people._

"You're right." Roman said kindly.

**…**

Dean closed the hostel and went to his own room. It was located on the second floor. It was the biggest and had belonged to his parents. He sat on the floor and pulled a chest out from under his bed.

In a small box of beautifully carved wood were two wedding rings. Dean looked at them with resentment. The same thing happened with the wedding robe and the huge veil. They were bright blue cloth suits with designs embroidered in gold color. He remembered that his mother had invested a lot of time and his father a lot of money to get a good bridal outfit, after all Dean was their only son.

And he'd gotten a marriage that the entire town was envying. Dean was marrying a handsome, millionaire alpha that lived in a big city. An alpha that Dean was totally crazy about.

Dean threw the items back into the chest, he hated those things and yet he couldn't get rid of them. These things reminded him of one of the happiest days of his life, after all.

But he was forced to wear that same outfit shortly afterwards to be subjected to one of the most horrendous days of his life.

Dean sighed resignedly, this was a continuous path of self-punishment, in which he clung to something that hurt him, only because he once represented something beautiful.

"When I returned to the village I didn't explain anything to anyone... I never will."

Dean closed the chest and got into his bed.

**...**

At dawn Seth was shaking again and again. "I'm too cold."

"I think you've gotten into the seventh month, Seth. We should prepare your nest. I must also get a doctor."

"The doctor will ask questions, Rome." Seth said shivering with cold. "I don't want to talk about it."

"No one can force you to speak. The doctor must attend you and nothing else." Roman pulled out a bunch of blankets and began rubbing himself against them. "I have to find a job, money is running out, and if you are already in the seventh month, we won't be able to leave the village until our pup is born. I am worried about you. What if the nest doesn't work?"

"It'll work. You know I love you, it's going to work," Seth took one of the blankets that Roman had rubbed on his almost naked body.

Shortly after Seth was wrapped in a soft pile of blankets and surrounded by several of Roman's tshirts and jackets.

"Is working?" Roman was worried.

Seth purred. "My omega is satisfied. It feels warm and the scent of your body makes me calm."

Roman sat on the bed next to Seth and hugged him through the pile of blankets. "I'm so relieved but... what if in a short time it stops working? You and the pup are supposed to feel the presence of your alpha and I'm not yet."

"It's the instinct that unites an omega to the alfa he loves and I love you, your things will work."

Roman squeezed Seth a little more.

"My greatest fear is that you come to need him. That maybe something happen to you because..."

"I hate him, I could never need him, okay. Just remembering him makes me nervous," Seth shuddered.

"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you." Roman said softly, "It's the protective instinct that an alpha feels for his omega, can't help it."

"At least you feel a protective instinct, that's something." Seth said sleepily. "I hope that when you mark me and I become your omega for real, you will come to love me."

"I love you, Sethie." Roman petted the young Omega's hair.

"When you love me... like your mate. Not just like a little brother." Seth mumbled.

Roman said nothing else and just lulled Seth until the omega was sound asleep. The alpha smiled sweetly and kissed Seth's forehead.

"You're so sweet, I just need to mark you and I'm sure my alpha will be able to feel love for you, feel love the way you deserve it. We'll be one, Seth." Roman said softly and left the room.

**…**

At the reception Dean was writing a crossword puzzle. Several people came in and out of the hostel. Dean knew those scents and were nothing more than ways to identify random people. However, for the first time in two years, he felt that one of those scents was different, stronger, deeper. Masculine and enveloping like pine and fresh soil after a rain, it was...

"Good morning, can you help me?" Roman scratched his head.

Roman wore jeans that seemed painted on his strong legs and a black t-shirt that fit his body perfectly and his long hair pulled back into a high bun. He was gorgeous. Dean had noticed this last night but this morning this was so obvious, so impossible to ignore.

Dean had interacted with Roman the night before, so he didn't understand why his scent had not caught his attention until this morning.

_Or maybe it did, and that was the reason of my interest in following them. Perhaps my interest in staying close, was not just concern for the omega. It was all about him._

The auburn-haired omega dismissed that thought and cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me."

"If I want to find a job... Where should I start?"

Dean looked almost pityingly at the alpha in front of him. "In the only place available in this village: JBL plantation. He pays daily but JBL and the foreman of the farm are two assholes and they will treat you like garbage. Working there will be a torture. But, is that or look for another village because there is no more here."

Roman sighed. "That will be then. I also want to locate a doctor, Seth needs to be under control."

Dean pursed his lips, "We only have one doctor: Kurt Angle but he's out of town. I know he'll be back next week."

And then something strange happened, Dean felt the change of mood in the scent Roman emanated, there was something like bitter invading the once pleasant aroma, and this made his omega feel uneasy. It was such a powerful feeling that he could almost touch it... his omega whined.

Wait a moment...  _his omega?_  But the alpha and omega only manifest themselves in a situation of danger, a lot of pressure or...

"Please, can you take a look at Seth while I'm looking for a job?" Roman pulled Dean out of his predicament.

"I'll do it, you'll have enough problems working on the plantations. Take care of yourself, I'll take care of your omega."

Dean felt a shiver run through his body. Now Roman's mood was reassuring, and even the sense of relief had blended with Roman's natural scent, giving it a touch of sweetness.

And that smell seemed to reassure Dean, his omega was pleased at Roman's relief.

Roman smiled sincerely. "I like you a lot, Dean." And he gave money to the omega. "This is for the food Seth will need."

Dean could almost feel his omega wagging his tail satisfied by the change in Roman's scent... What was happening to him?

Dean received the money and smiled back.

"You have dimples, it's adorable," Roman said sincerely.

With the help of a small sketch that Dean drew for Roman, the alpha went in search of JBL's plantation. Leaving a Dean very nervous.

The auburn-haired omega shook his head. He didn't understand why his omega was manifesting in the presence of this alpha, but he was not going to try to understand it. He just had to keep control as usual.

**…**

Roman arrived at the plantation. JBL's farm was huge, and the land surrounding it was so vast that it seemed to have no end. He was certainly a powerful man in this small town.

When he arrived he found a small man arguing with a huge dude with a big beard and bad attitude.

"Braun, my pup is sick and the doctor is not in the village, that's why I was delayed. I had to get some medicines. You can't discount those hours from my payment, I need the money!" It was obvious that this little guy was an alpha. "It's the first time I've been late in a year."

"If you are late for work you will be punished. If your pup is sick, it's not our problem and if you need the money, you have to come to work at the right hour!" The voice of the huge alpha was like the roar of a lion. "If you keep complaining, I'll kick you out!"

The little alpha grunted but had no choice but to remain silent. Apparently Dean was right, working here would be torture, but there was no turning back, Seth was already settled in his nest and Roman could no longer move him from where he was. They couldn't leave this town until the pup was born.

_It's only two months, three maybe while Seth recovers. Then we can leave._

"Who you are and what you are looking for!" Braun said rudely.

"I'm Roman and I'm looking for a job." Roman's alpha was restless, he didn't like this guy at all.

Braun looked at him with disdain. "You're big and you look strong. You're going to sow the new seeds." Then he looked at Kalisto. "Dwarf, take him to the assigned area and teach him what to do. As a punishment for being late you will spend a week in that sector."

Kalisto grunted again and guided Roman.

**...**

While in the hostel. Dean was trying to calm down. Such sensations had disturbed his omega.

_I knew those two guys would only be problems._

Dean headed for his room, but on the way he passed the door of Seth and Roman's room. He could feel the pleasant aroma again. His omega purred, prompting him to enter the room.

Dean sighed, Roman had left the hostel more than an hour ago and maybe should take a look at Seth. In this way he justified to be knocking the door of their room. He got no answer. Dean worried and used his master key to enter.

The room was dark and the smell became more enveloping, Dean didn't even notice when he entered the bedroom and there was Seth, soundly asleep, buried in sheets and clothes that smelled like Roman...

_"When an omega reaches its seventh month of pregnancy, it makes a nest. It is wrapped in sheets and clothes belonging to its alpha. Everything that smells of its alpha, this way the omega feels peace and the final part of its pregnancy elapses successfully." Dean's mother explained._

There was a t-shirt on the edge of the mattress. Dean recognized it, it was the one Roman had worn the day before. Dean walked very softly and took the t-shirt in his hands.

And although his mind processed that this was an invasion of this couple's privacy. Dean's omega had almost taken control of his will. His omega purred in pure delight as Dean led the t-shirt to his face.

Dean inhaled the musky essence, feeling as it wrapped him up til the last pore of his being. It had been so long since he felt something like this. All his senses were awake and everything felt so vivid. The smell gave him pleasure, desire...

_Mate..._

What the fuck!

Dean threw the t-shirt back to the mattress and saw with horror what he was doing. Luckily, Seth was still soundly asleep, oblivious to all this.

_What am I doing?_

Dean was confused and terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told you this is my version of this universe, so certain things don't make much sense for an omegaverse is because I modified them for this story to work, although I think most things do match this kind of AU. As always if you want another episode, leave me a review with your opinion on this story and this way also motivate me to keep writing.
> 
> I want to thank the support you have shown for this story, it means a lot to me. Thank you very much, I love you guys.
> 
> And apologize for my grammar, you know english is not my former language.


	3. Awakening

Seth yawned and started to move. Dean thought of leaving before the other omega noticed his presence, but the intoxicating scent that flooded the room didn't allow him to reason, his omega had most of the control of his body and this scared him.

Seth opened his eyes lazily and smiled at Dean. "Hello. Roman asked you to keep an eye on me, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yup, and also bringing you food. He went to look for a job."

Seth smiled. "It's because as you see, I cannot move anymore... Do you think Romie will find a job?"

 _Romie?_  Of course Roman was his alpha, Seth would use some petname.

"Yes, but the only place available is..." Dean didn't want to worry Seth, but the other omega noticed his doubt.

"Is it a dangerous place?" Seth was alarmed.

"No," Dean said softly. "But it's hard work, on the plantations of the richest man in the village and... the guy is a jerk so Roman must have patience."

Seth was thoughtful. "Roman is a man who always thinks before he acts, is not violent unless someone messes with the people he loves. I hope he doesn't have problems."

"Roman is a big strong man, he will be fine." Dean said this more to himself than to Seth. "It's good to know that before getting into trouble he'll look for a way out."

"Romie is very good." Seth mumbled. "I was very lucky that he wanted me in spite of everything-"

Seth opened his eyes realizing that his drowsiness had made him voice his thoughts out loud. The young omega huddled in Roman's robes and blankets.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. Mysteries, pure mysteries surrounded this strange couple. And even if he was curious about Seth's words, the pregnant omega didn't look healthy at all so Dean didn't want to stress him.

"I already ordered your food. When the restaurant delivers it, I'll leave it here." Dean explained to Seth. "You must feed yourself these last few months."

Seth smiled to see that Dean didn't ask questions about his slip of the tongue. The pregnant omega sat on the bed and took Dean's hand again, leading it to his belly.

"Thank you very much, you are very good, Dean." Seth purred. "My pup moved, he likes you a lot."

Dean felt the pup's soft movement. This made his omega feel happy.

_So, that's how it feels._

The pup gave a small kick and Seth giggled. Dean smiled, feeling the small life moving in Seth's bulging belly was a new sensation that brought him peace. Dean was an only child so he never had siblings who shared a moment of this kind with him. His mother tried many times to get pregnant but always lost the pups in the first trimester. Until she eventually stopped trying.

_And this is something I could never feel... and I will never be able to._

"He really likes you!" Seth said cheerfully. "I like you too. You are a great omega."

Dean couldn't help but smile. And even though he barely knew this omega, Dean began to feel a special affection for the little pup growing inside him and... How was that possible?

Normally, omegas were very jealous in the last months. Only by letting their alphas and their mothers and siblings approach them. Seth however, in one day had trusted enough to leave Dean get close, and apparently his pup also trusted him.

And yet all Dean's omega wished was him to be the one to rub against Roman's clothes.

Dean sighed and slowly pulled his hand from Seth's belly, this couple had come just to complicate his life.

Someone was knocking on the door. The auburn-haired omega forced himself to walk toward the door. However everything his eyes and senses could focus on, was Roman's t-shirt. His entire body was tingling by the desire of taking the garment and getting drunk on the sinful aroma.

_But what the hell is wrong with me?_

Dean took several breaths until he could calm his restless omega.

_How can I endure this? I should not have volunteered to help them._

Dean opened the door. There was Tyler, a young omega who worked in the restaurant.

"Here's the lunch you ordered." Tyler said smiling. "I bring it early because I must go to the plantations to leave the food ordered by the workers."

Then Dean reacted. Roman didn't know that no one would give them food on the plantations. Again Dean felt his omega stir. These sensations were absurd, the desire to do something for an alpha who was committed to another omega was as ridiculous as wanting to protect the pup from another omega and yet his own omega didn't find peace since this morning when he felt all his senses wake up .

"There's a new worker. Can you give him a lunch?" Dean closed his eyes.

"Impossible." The other omega shook his head. "We've got everything counted, but you can go to the restaurant and ask Maryse if she has something, but you'll have to give him the food yourself because we can't wait."

Tyler left Seth's lunch and walked away. Dean left the trays with food on the table next to Seth and Roman's bed.

"They won't give food to Roman and I think he doesn't know that." Dean said softly.

Seth stirred. "But it's hard work, Roman is going to-"

"Don't worry, I will take food for him. Just don't get all stressed, take a nap and rest." Dean felt every word coming out of his mouth was like tying a rope around his neck.

This whole situation between the three of them was going to end very badly and yet he couldn't get away. His omega was totally taken by Roman and besides he was totally worried about the pup that Seth carried in his belly. And why was he worried about the pup of another omega? Why was he worried for the pup of an alpha that was not and would never be for him?

"Thanks Dean, you're a good friend." Seth began to rummage through the trays of his food.

**...**

Roman was sweaty, he had worked sowing seeds in the open field, under the sun and without any protection. Kalisto offered him a bottled water.

"Here they don't give us any implements for work, neither water nor food. Everything is so unsafe." Roman frowned at his co-workers who had several scars on their arms.

"Here they save money on everything that has to do with the workers. And since there is no more places to work in this town, they abuse." Kalisto said with resignation.

A big and strong man approached them. "Hey newbie, I see that happened to you, the same as all of us on the first day. You have no water, no food, no gloves."

"Titus is one of the oldest workers here," Kalisto explained. "It's one of the few people who will want to lend you a hand. Everyone else is selfish and if they can make you fail they will do it to win favoritism in the eyes of Braun and JBL."

A man of the same size as Kalisto approached them. "We didn't know you had no food. We didn't share with you. I'm Akira."

Another man, wide smile on his lips approached the men. "My name is Apollo and I am also part of the group."

They all looked friendly. Roman felt they were sincere. "My name is Roman, I came to town yesterday and-"

Roman felt all his senses alert. It was an unknown sensation, it had never happened before. There was a smell that made all the other scents that seemed normal became imperceptible. All his senses could perceive was  _him_  and Roman could feel the danger surrounding _him_.

Roman followed his senses and ran to where his nostrils pointed. Shortly after he heard some screams, the raven-haired alpha realized that he would recognize that voice everywhere. He immediately went into the thickets.

"And what do you care! Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Dean's voice was pure rage.

And for some reason Roman absorbed all that rage as if it were his own.

The alpha saw Dean fighting with Karl and Luke, two big men who were part of the employees who worked on the plantations. Roman watched in horror as Luke had his hands on Dean's shoulders trying to take the tray he was carrying. Dean kicked him in the crotch. Luke dropped to the floor and whined, so Karl pushed Dean so hard that he fell to the ground and it was when Roman threw himself at Luke, knocking him down and hurting him in the process.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Roman was livid.

Several workers hear the noise and approached the men.

"Why do you defend this thing?" Karl said trying to hit Roman. "Don't you know he's a freak? No one respects him, no one wants him around!"

Roman covered himself and punched Karl square in the face. "I don't care what you think of him. Don't touch him, don't lay your hands on him."

Luke clutched at his crotch that ached horribly. "You act like an enraged alpha who's defending his omega. Only a stupid would put his eyes on someone like Dean. An omega who was despised by his husband only serves to warm a bed. Even a prostitute has more honor than an omega in his situation. Only a fool would defend him in public."

Dean was so angry. Luke had no right to expose him like that. The auburn-haired omega, again kicked him, this time in the face. Dean was an omega, but he wasn't weak at all. And he would die before show some kind of weakness in front of these people that were their neighbors, but that he hated for being assholes to him.

Roman narrowed his eyes, he suspected this was the issue with Dean, but in this moment it didn't matter. Roman looked at Luke with the fire of hell in his eyes. Titus approached and held Roman preventing him from continuing to hit Karl. It was a difficult job, the raven-haired alfa was really angry.

Dean looked at everything almost in shock. Seth had said that Roman was not violent and if Titus didn't stop him he was going to make a big mess. Dean reacted and walked toward Roman, the auburn-haired omega put his hands on the alpha's face and saw blood coming out of his mouth.

"Calm down." Dean said worriedly.

And to everyone's surprise, Roman began to calm down. The strange interaction between the alpha and the omega did not go unnoticed for those who had grouped to see the fight.

"Karl is right," one worker said. "Nobody in their right mind would defend Ambrose. An omega like him should work as a prostitute, since he is very handsome but no one would ever take him as a mate. He would earn more money by turning that old hostel into a brothel."

Roman took two breaths and walked past the coworker. The other alfa didn't see it coming, Roman punched him in the face and held him by the throat.

Everyone watched the show in pure horror.

"Apologize for what you said to him." Roman was choking the other alpha. This alfa was smaller and of course wasn't as strong as Roman.

"Roman please let him go!" Dean shouted.

Roman obeyed Dean and the other alpha ran away.

Roman noticed that not only did Karl and Luke look at Dean as if they were disgusted to see him, several of his coworkers also looked at him with contempt. Titus and the other boys looked at him with pity. Roman felt a shiver run through his body. He hated that they all looked at Dean like that, as if he were something despicable or a case of charity.

"I just came to bring you food." Dean said in annoyed tone.

"You've already heard him!" Titus shouted, and as one of the older workers, the others respected him. "Let's continue our work and let Roman have lunch in peace. Besides, Braun is going to notice that no one is doing their job and they will deduct from our salary."

Everyone knew Titus was right and they didn't want Braun to notice their absence, so they all went back to work. Karl and Luke exchanged glares of hate at Dean and Roman. It was obvious that after this, Roman's stay on the plantations would be a living hell.

Dean and Roman sat in the grass. Dean's mind repeated over and over Seth's words:  _Roman is not violent unless someone messes with the people he loves_. Dean decided to inspect Roman's face in order to forget those words. Roman met him a day ago and although the raven-haired alpha had turned his world upside down, that didn't mean he felt anything for Dean, even if it was just affection or sympathy. Besides, Roman was committed to other omega, a sweet one who was carrying his pup, all this was so wrong. Dean looked at Roman's face carefully, noticing the wounds and blood, his omega was uneasy looking at Roman in such a state. He wanted to kill Karl for putting his hands on his alpha.

_What the hell? Roman is not my alpha. He already has an omega._

Dean handed the tray of food to Roman. "Seth was worried about you."

Roman nodded. His mind was a stormy sea. He was confused and overwhelmed, he had lost control so easily, he could have killed those assholes for disrespecting Dean like that. And this was what confused him, Roman was a quiet, easygoing man. Only serious things made him lose control this way.

_Like what that bastard did to Seth that led him to..._

Roman shook his head, he wanted so bad to forget what happened. He sighed, he knew well these things only happened when someone hurt someone important to him.

_I've known Seth since childhood, he's my little brother, that's why I did what I did. But Dean... I met him yesterday! How is it possible that he is affecting me like this?_

Roman could not continue questioning, he felt the gentle caress of Dean's fingers. The omega was trying to clean the wound on Roman's lip. The raven-haired one felt his alpha reassuring himself, Roman just stood very still enjoying the attentions that Dean ministered to him and it was a new sensation that blossomed inside him, taking control of every part of his being.

They both looked into each other's eyes intensely, and there was no need for words. Their alpha and omega communicated with each other, through the sensations that ran through their bodies and invaded their souls. Something powerful and undeniable.

Roman closed his eyes and Dean stroked the injured lower lip, neither could nor wanted to stop whatever was happening between them. Roman took the omega's hand gently and kissed it softly, feeling his alpha growl in pure satisfaction.

_Mine…_

Roman opened his eyes puzzled just to see Dean's blue eyes wide open as well. Lots of emotions danced in those blue gems and Roman felt they were mirroring his own emotions. All this made no sense... or maybe it does.

"Reigns! Where the hell are you?" Braun's voice rumbled in the thicket.

"I am having lunch. They brought my food a little late," Roman snarled at the huge man approaching.

Braun looked at Dean as if he saw trash. "You have 15 minutes and then I want to see that thing off the plantation!"

Roman grunted and Dean held his hand. The gesture somehow calmed the agitated alpha. Braun left the place.

"You must eat before Braun comes back." Dean warned Roman.

The alpha nodded and began to eat. "I'll order food in the restaurant tomorrow. I don't want you to expose yourself to such a situation again."

Dean nodded. "You must not worry about me. I can defend myself well. But I think it's a good idea to order food."

"Thanks Dean, I'm so sorry about this." Roman said sincerely.

And Roman was the first alpha to apologize to him. Especially after returning to the village. Dean felt so confused and he knew that the alpha was as confused as him. Roman ate as fast as he could and Dean took the trays off leaving the plantation as fast as he could.

It was as if he was escaping of whatever was happening between them.

But Dean knew well... there was no escape for this and things were going to end very badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story and for taking the time to leave a review. Your support is very important for me and I really appreciate it. As always if you want another chapter, leave me a review with your opinion about this episode. And as always a thousand apologies for grammatical errors, remember that english is not my former language.


	4. Realizations

Roman was drying his body. That shower had felt like the paradise for his tired body. Every corner of his being ached, his hands were hurt by hard work and yet what really bothered him was what happened to Dean at noon. God, he had almost lost his self control, and the last time something like that happened was that fateful night when Seth and he had to escape from their hometown.

Roman closed his eyes. It had been six months since that horrible moment and he remembered everything as if it were yesterday.

_I will never forget what happened. I had no other choice..._

"Romie..." Seth mumbled. "How are you?"

Roman came out of the bathroom just in his boxers. He looked at his omega curled on the sheets and his clothes, he looked beautiful as always and the pregnancy had only made him look more adorable. The smell of Seth, however, showed concern. Roman needed to reassure him.

"I will not lie to you," Roman sat on the bed next to his omega. "It was very hard work but tomorrow will be better. With the money I received today I bought some implements that I need to make my work more tolerable and also..."

Roman pulled out a small box from the shopping bags he had brought. Seth looked at the object curiously.

"I went through the village fair, I saw this necklace and bought it for you," Roman pulled out a green stone tied to a black rope.

Seth's eyes were wide and Roman felt the change in his mood. The omega was calm, even happy. Seth took the gift. It was simple and cheap but for the omega it was like the most beautiful gem.

"It's precious, Romie." Seth was overwhelmed.

Roman smiled. After what happened on the plantations, the alpha was not only confused, he was also feeling guilty. He had kissed the hand of another omega, his instincts awakened in a way that had never before happened. His whole body had reacted to another omega. Even though he already had this sweet one by his side. Roman put his hand on Seth's bulging belly.

_Why is this happening to me? Why right now? Why does Dean confuse my alfa this way?_

Roman felt the pup moving and this brought him back to reality.

"Our pup also likes the necklace." Seth giggled.

Roman looked at Seth, the omega was happy, and his happiness calmed his agitated alpha. This made him smile, Seth was so sweet, besides being very beautiful.

"Sethie babe." Roman embraced his omega. Burying his nose in the neck of the younger man, lying next to him. "I am so tired, can we just cuddle here?".

Seth nodded happily. The omega smiled and blushed a little. Roman took the time to appreciate his omega, the one he chose and to whom he had given his word.

_No matter what happened today._

Roman gently stroked the omega's face. Seth purred in pure bliss. Roman brought his lips to his omega's granting him a soft kiss. Seth moaned and kissed back. Roman held his omega as tight as he could in his current condition. Seth's lips were soft and his kisses so sweet.

"You are so handsome." Roman groaned. "I adore you".

"It's been so long since you held me like this." Seth moaned. "I love you, Romie."

"I love you too, little one." Roman bit the bottom lip of his omega.

Seth smiled. "No, you don't love me... yet, but it doesn't matter. I love you, I've always loved you, since I was a pup and I saw you from my bedroom window, playing with your brothers. I love you so much that my love will be enough for both."

Roman was touched. Seth had loved him all his life, had waited for him with devotion, and that was his downfall. Roman knew all this very late and when he knew it, when he knew the  _whole truth_... when he had to see what he saw, and when he did what he had to do, he knew that he and Seth would be together forever. United for the love this omega felt for him, for the horrible secret they now shared and for the pup that Seth would protect even with his life and which Roman had sworn to protect with his own as well.

"After all the things we've lived, how can you doubt that I love you, Sethie?" Roman laid a soft kiss on Seth's forehead. "I would do anything for you. I am capable of doing whatever even if is something horrible to keep you safe."

"That's why we're here now, sharing this horrible secret that unites us." Seth buried his face in the chest of his alpha. "I owe you everything, Roman... everything."

"You don't owe me anything. You are so sweet and beautiful and I will always protect you." Roman took Seth's chin forcing him to look at him. "I'm going to love you so much that you're going to get tired of me."

Seth looked at Roman longingly. The omega smiled and said nothing but it was obvious that he didn't believe in Roman's words.

"I'll prove it to you." Roman's voice was so deep.

Roman kissed Seth again, but this time, the kiss was anxious, hungry, lustful. Seth just surrendered in the kiss, his omega was ecstatic, this was so perfect. Roman's alpha was pleased by the submission of this omega. Seth was so beautiful and his alpha wanted him.

Roman gently laid Seth down on the bed, untied the omega's gown revealing his soft skin and his now bulging body. Everything about Seth was absolutely adorable.

"I want you so much, I really really want to have you... but I know can't, not until our pup is born and you are healthy." Roman said as he gently bit one of his omega's shoulders.

Seth moaned softly. They both knew they could not do much more than make out because of Seth's complicated pregnancy. And commonly, Roman just kissed him and cuddle him but tonight the alfa was a little anxious, Seth knew he was probably stressed and needed some release.

"I'll help you relax." Seth said through groans. "Do what you can do with my body so you can find relief. Just be gentle."

Roman brought his hands to Seth's entrance and was wet, slick spilling. Roman ran his fingers through it and the smell and the moisture drove his alpha into frenzy. He led his fingers to his mouth.

"It's sweet, as sweet as you." Roman sucked the dampness on his fingers. "I'll be gentle, just as you deserve."

**...**

Dean was closing the hostel. All the guests were in their rooms and he felt uneasy, after the awakening of his omega and the sensations that enveloped him, his mind was like a storm. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep or at least pretend to sleep.

As he approached Roman's room near the stairs, the smell of the alpha penetrated his senses again. But this time it was different, it was more spicy, it was even more powerful... enticing, and Dean felt himself getting drunk on the scent.

His omega reacted by himself and Dean found himself, leaning his body against the door of Roman's room. He was almost moaning at the aroma when he felt it, there was another scent mixed with that of Roman, it was a sweet smell but Dean didn't like it, it was the smell of another omega.

Their smells mixed, Dean knew well, of course he knew well. It was Seth and Roman, they were having intimacy, it was obvious.

Dean could feel his omega whining in despair. The auburn-haired omega clenched his fists, and even heard them groan... or maybe it was his mind that played a trick on him.

Dean felt asphyxiated and angry, he walked with long strides without realizing what was around him. He was so desperate that he didn't notice that one of his guests was carrying a box and the omega crashed against him.

The box fell making a thunderous sound, the guest carried dishes in the box. All of them were broken on the floor. Dean looked at one of his hands, it was bleeding, he cut his hand with one of the broken pieces of crockery.

Dean grunted. His day couldn't be worse.

**...**

Roman and Seth were kissing passionately, the omega was ecstatic his alpha fingered him so good and Roman seemed pleased too. They were having such a good time and...

**Crash!**

Roman and Seth broke the kiss. Seth actually got a little scared.

They both left their heavy make out session and Roman hugged his omega protectively.

Moments after, they heard an insult. And it was then that Roman felt the unmistakable scent, and it awoken the same feeling he had today at noon on the plantations. And it was powerful, more powerful than anyfeeling he had had recently.

He could feel the stress of the omega of auburn hair and the only desire of his alpha was to comfort him. Roman stood up automatically and covered his body with a robe.

"Romie, what's up?" Seth didn't understand the behavior of his alpha.

"I must do this. Just rest Sethie, I'll be back in a moment." Roman didn't look at Seth and just walked toward the door.

The omega grabbed his belly without understanding anything and curled himself on the sheets, the make out session left him very tired. He closed his eyes and felt himself caught into a deep sleep.

Roman left the room and found Dean and the other guest picking up the broken pieces of crockery. The omega who owned the dishes was angry.

"I'll discount that from the rent," Dean said in apologetic tone.

"I hope so, I must buy another now." The owner of the dishes picked up the whole mess and went into his room that was nearby.

Dean looked at his bleeding hand.

"You're good?" Roman's deep voice sent a chill through his body.

Dean grunted, this was the worst moment for Roman to show his face.

"I'm fine it's just a cut, go back to you room with..." And why it was so hard to admit this. "With your omega."

"I can't." Roman didn't understand why, but he could not get away from Dean. "I can't leave you like this, you helped me and I must help you."

Roman took the injured hand of the omega and Dean snapped. The omega was angry. Dean jerked his hand away from Roman almost violently.

"Go back with your omega, take care of him!" Dean was almost, almost shouting.

"I want to take care of you!" Roman could not control these impulses.

"I don't want you to take care of me. I don't need it!" Dean said this and pushed Roman away.

The omega hurried up the stairs. Roman followed his impulses and ran after Dean, reaching him at the door of his room.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Roman demanded, grabbing Dean's bloody hand. "I just want to help you."

It was a time of great tension. Both were upset. Dean pushed Roman again and entered in his apartment, the alpha followed him closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" Dean was totally angry now. "I didn't invite you into my apartment. Get out!"

"Why are you so rude? I just want to help you." Roman looked at Dean's hand that was still full of blood. "You don't realize that you need to attend to that hand."

Roman approached Dean and to increase the omega's annoyance, the delicious fragrance of the alpha was mixed with the scent of Seth and Dean felt a deep rage.

_Dammit! Of course, it's logic. Roman and Seth are together, they are on their damn right to have intimacy._ _It should not bother me so much but..._

Dean didn't want to keep thinking about these things. "You did not listen to me, get out!"

"I can't!" Roman shouted now. "And don't ask me why because I don't even know it myself."

Roman looked around until he located the bathroom door. Without asking permission he went in and began to look for something. Dean followed him.

"You're here as if you have some right, and you don't have it." Dean was livid.

Roman found what he was looking for: the medicine cabinet.

"Do you think I don't know it? I know that I have no right to be here!" Roman took Dean by the arm and practically dragged him to the couch in the small living room.

There he rummaged in the medicine cabinet finding the disinfectant and proceeding to cure Dean almost by force. Roman behaved as if he was his alpha, but with his body impregnated with the smell of another omega. The omega that was going to give him a pup.

Roman cleaned the wound, removing the small pieces of porcelain embedded in the omega's hand. He disinfected and bandaged the wound. Dean felt better about his hand, his mind and heart nevertheless, they were still a mess.

A part of him was pleased by Roman's attentions. The other part hated him. He hated the smell of another omega in his body. He hated to know that after this, Roman would return to his room to continue whatever he was doing... with Seth.

_I hate that it's him and not me._

Dean's eyes were wide open at such realization. Seth was a sweet omega, there was no reason to hate him. This was all his fault, it was Roman's fault for being here instead of being with his omega. For follow him, instead of leave him alone, for having come to this town to pester his life.

"You're done. Now get out!" Dean said rudely to see that his hand was taken care of.

"I don't understand why you're so rude: I just want to help you!" Roman growled angrily.

"I never asked you for help. You came to my apartment and you got in without my permission, practically imposing your presence on me. I don't want you here!" Dean said hysterically.

Roman wanted to rebut Dean's statement but he couldn't. The omega was right, he had forced all this situation.

"I'm sorry." Roman's voice sounded calmer. "You helped me on the plantation and I felt it was my obligation-"

"It's not your obligation!" Dean was still upset. "You have no obligation to me, we met a couple of days ago."

Roman grunted again, his alpha was losing control. "Yes, it is my obligation, you are my obligation! Like it or not, I will take care of you!"

And that had not been Roman at all, that was his alpha claiming a nonexistent right over this omega.

"You won't do it. You have an omega and your body smells like him!" And Dean lost control, began to rudely push Roman toward the apartment door. "Your whole body smells like him!"

Roman was in shock and didn't know what to say or how to react. He let himself be pushed by Dean who, as he himself had said, was very strong. Dean practically threw Roman out of his apartment.

They looked at each other for a brief moment. The blue eyes of the omega reflected a deep despair, they were a blue sea of confusion. Roman opened his mouth several times but didn't know what to say.

Roman's breaths were erratic, and Dean knew the alpha was as confused and overwhelmed as he was. All this made no sense, everything was absurd.

"Go and take care of your omega." Dean said in an almost inaudible voice.

_I'm trying to do that..._

Roman closed his eyes at that thought. His alpha was going crazy.

Dean closed the door softly, he still looked through the peep-hole on the door, and noticed that Roman was still there. The alpha now had a devastating expression, as if all his strength had been taken away. He stood in front of Dean's door for at least five minutes. Dean never stopped looking at him, until eventually Roman started walking back to his room.

Then, Dean collapsed on the floor of his room. He looked at his bandaged hand and felt like crying, his whole body surrounded by despair and anger. With his healthy hand Dean began to punch the carpet.

"What the hell is wrong with me? They only came to this town to ruin my life."

**...**

Roman was back in his room. This whole situation had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Dean was right, he had forced the omega to accept his attentions and behaved inappropriately, but his alpha didn't seem to understand.

Seth slept placidly, oblivious to the shitstorm around them all. He didn't know that all this absurd situation directly affected him. Roman looked at the omega with tenderness.

_I don't deserve you, look at everything that has happened to you for loving me. I... I can't hurt you, I'm going to protect you with my life if necessary. We can't even leave this damn town. I can't get you out of here til our pup born_

Roman lay down next to Seth, holding him in his arms. Seth mumbled an almost inaudible  _Romie_  and continued to sleep. Roman buried his face in the omega's neck and inhaled.

_I love you, in a different way, but I love you. I'm not going to let this ruin what we've built with so much effort. Whatever is happening to me, I will fight it, I won't let it dominate me. This time I'll do things right and I won't fail you. This time I won't fail you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your reviews and the support I am receiving. I am very grateful for this. I hope this episode has liked you and as always if you want another episode leave me a review with your opinions on this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your support and apologies for my grammar.


	5. Meaningless Words

_"You're so sweet and sexy." Roman held a groan, his hips moving automatically. "Your body is a work of art."_

_Roman didn't seem surprised that Seth was not pregnant._

_"Will you finally mark me?" Seth asked sweetly._

_"Yes, Sethie. I've been waiting for this since we escaped from that hell. I promised you and I will honor my word. You're so beautiful, so sweet to me." Roman buried his face in Seth's neck and inhaled._

_And the smell of the omega was intoxicating but... it was not the soft, sweet scent that always calmed him down. This scent was spicy, inviting, enticing that made his alpha into a frenzy._

_Roman accelerated his thrusts. "You drive me crazy. I'm going to mark you right now. I have to mark you out and prove to the world that you are mine, only mine."_

_A grunt escaped the omega's lips and he wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, he was frantically matching the thrusts with his hips. Roman was licking the soft flesh, the alpha opened his eyes and saw that soft skin as white as snow._

_White as snow?_

_Roman lifted his face and saw those blue eyes shining with passion. The auburn hair even more unruly and a layer of sweat bathing the lithe body. Roman's hands gripped the thin waist and the omega arched his back and moaned._

_"You're going to mark me... mark me..." And this was not a sweet question, it was a demand._

_"I'll mark you, of course I'll mark you. You're mine, my omega." Roman grunted. "You're my omega, Dean Ambrose."_

_"You know it and I know it. It's useless to fight, it is futile try to avoid this." Dean moaned in sheer pleasure. "Just take me, mark me, and claim your right over me. I belong to you, my alpha."_

_"I'm your alpha!" Roman thrusted hard._

_Dean looked at him with such passion. "Knot me, my body is ready. I'm ready, I'm in my heat, knot me now!"_

_Roman climaxed at those words and felt his length swollen... he was knotting his omega._

_The omega gasped and a beautiful smile was drawn on his face. "I will not be alone again. I have an alpha who loves me."_

_"You have an alpha that is yours in body and soul. Oh Dean, very soon you will be full with our pups." Roman started to lick at Dean's neck preparing to mark him._

_"I'll give you many pups, we'll be very happy." Dean said between soft laughter._

_Roman buried his teeth in the smooth, white skin, drawing a bit of blood. Then he soothed the bite with his tongue and there it was: Dean was his, alpha and omega finally together, Roman felt complete and he knew Dean felt the same._

_Then he heard a noise, Roman looked at the door and there was Seth. The omega looked at him with his wide chocolate eyes full of sadness as he stroked his bulging belly. Seth was pregnant again._

_"It's okay Roman. You did what you could and I don't blame you, deep down I always knew I was not your omega. But you tried, and I'll always be grateful for it." Seth said with sad sweetness._

_"But I promised you. I promised you and our pup." Roman was desperate._

_"Promises are just words, they mean nothing. I have to go my way and you, you must take care of your omega and have your own pups. Dean is a good guy." Seth turned and walked to the door._

_Roman tried to go after him but Dean held him._

_"You cannot separate yourself from me. Your knot is still inside. I am your omega now. Will abandon me too?" The pained look on Dean's baby blue eyes was so heartbreaking. "I love you my alpha. Don't do that to me, don't leave me"._

_Roman didn't know what to do. He had to hurt one of them. He heard the door closing, Seth was leaving his life and desperation overwhelmed him._

_Then he heard Seth screaming in pain. It was a heartbreaking cry followed by the macabre laughter of some men._

_Moments after he heard that awful voice. "There was never salvation for you, Seth Rollins. No one can escape from destiny."_

_"Noooooo!" Roman shouted in sheer desperation._

And this made him wake up.

Seth awoke because of the scream. "Roman!"

Never in his life did Roman feel so relieved to know that it was only a dream. He immediately embraced Seth.

"You're here. You're with me, you're fine." Roman touched the face of the omega. "I thought I've lost you."

"It was a nightmare. I'm still here." Seth tried to reassure Roman.

The alpha took several breaths. "I can't lose you. I won't lose you. I'll do everything right. Promises are not meaningless words, Seth. They're not."

Then Roman gently kissed the lips of the omega. Seth as always gave in to the kiss, the omega knew that his kisses and his smell always calmed his alpha and this time was no different. Little by little Roman's heartbeats normalized and the alpha was calmed. Roman held Seth in his arms for a long time.

"I have to go to work, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't worry, I'm not alone anymore. Dean always keeps me company, everything will be fine."

And that was no consolation for Roman. He'd been trying to avoid Dean all week. And he had almost succeeded. It was Friday and since Monday night he had not seen Dean. However he could smell him and he felt him in every thing inside this hostel. Dean was chasing him in his dreams, it was tattooed on his mind and soul.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't ruin everything now._

Roman got out of bed and went to work.

**...**

Dean on the other hand was also trying to avoid Roman, which was difficult since they lived in the same hostel. However, despite avoiding Roman at all costs, Dean was diligent in his attentions to Seth. That afternoon Dean was visiting the other omega.

The auburn-haired omega thought that all this interest in Seth's well-being was a guilty feeling because of his strange attraction to the alpha of the pregnant omega. Also by the solitude that united them both. Seth was so alone when Roman went to work.

And the most important reason and which Dean refused to accept even to himself... But here he was, totally intoxicated by the scent of Roman that was in every corner of that room. Every day that passed the essence of Roman was more and more pledged in that room that now was like a sanctuary.

"I feel like I could talk to you for hours and you'd still be distracted." Seth giggled. "You're always so far away, so distant. What is that about? What's that thing you think so much, huh?"

_Your alpha_

"Nothing important, Seth." Dean shook his head. "I've always been this distracted."

Dean wanted Seth not to be so intuitive.

Seth smiled. "Sometimes I think your soul yearns for something, something you want to have or do and you can't."

_To have, Seth. I long to have... him. But I can't, because he's yours._

"You're imagining things." Dean dismissed the matter.

The other omega wrapped himself in the blankets that smelled of him, just like everything else inside this room smelled of Roman. The smell was too penetrating to ignore.

_And it's driving me crazy._

"Romie told me about the accident with the dishes." Seth looked at the other's omega bandaged hand. "Also that he helped you with that. Hopefully you can say hello, Romie will soon be home from work."

Seth yawned, curled into the blankets and the clothes fell asleep again.

Dean closed his eyes. "What am I doing?"

Dean walked a few meters and noticed that the room was somewhat messy. Seth was not in shape to take care of the place and had no family to help him. Roman worked hard on the plantations and arrived tired.

There was a pile of dirty clothes in a corner of the room. Dean recognized the robe that Roman wore that night when he cured his hand, beside were several of his t-shirts. Dean bent down and took one of them in his hands and maybe it was the desperation for not having seen the alpha in so many days but... Dean hid the t-shirt on his jacket and left the room.

And just like someone who knows he did something wrong, Dean ran to his room to hide his loot. He closed the door and leaned against it. Dean moaned as he stared at the in his hand. He wanted so many things. His mind was a mess, an internal battle to do the right thing and another to let his omega take control and...

Dean was breathing heavily. His blue eyes looked at the calendar. It was still two weeks before his heat, there was no reason to be so out of control. In addition, thanks to the suppressants that Dr. Angle got him, Dean had not had problems in almost two years.

Usually the single omegas that entered in heat were protected by their relatives and if they had been knotted therefore by their mates, but this was not the case. Dean couldn't even hide, he had to take care of his business. And if any of these bastards in the village noticed that he was predisposed to mating, they would try to use him and throw him away, after all no one would judge them.

"My life is a torture, my body, my nature, everything is against me. This things make me weak despite how much I hate that others see weakness in me. They make me a prey, an object and I hate it, I hate it so much. I hate to be omega and everything that represents."

Dean let out another groan, and despite how much he hated his condition, his omega kept pushing him to the limit. Where his nature and his instincts took control over his mind and his reasoning.

And in the battle between his mind and him body, Dean watched in horror as his body won. He took the shirt to his face and inhaled deeply, the smell so masculine, so penetrating...

Dean whined almost in ecstasy and couldn't fight anymore. He dropped to the floor and one of his hands rubbed the shirt against his face feeling intoxicated in the essence of the alpha that had twisted his world.

And his other hand crawled into his pants. Unbuckling the belt and unzipping his jeans. Dean got rid of all his lower clothes and decided to forget about right or wrong.

His omega groaned in total submission. Dean had forgotten how flexible his body could be, he realized it when he saw that his legs were so open and his hips were thrusting.

"I'm not even in heat and I want it so much, so much." Dean moaned.

The slick was spilling in the middle of his legs and he led one of his hands there, fingering himself so good.

His breaths were erratic and his mind was clouded with desire. He no longer questioned whether this was right or not, he just enjoyed it.

"If he were here I would come before him, presenting myself for him to take me." Dean moaned.

And in his fantasy, Roman smiled and buried his head in the middle of his legs.

"Unnghh"

The front desk doorbell rang and he could hear it. The sound brought him back to reality. To reality where his mind processed the atrocity that his body forced him to do.

A small slick stain fogged his carpet and his fingers and hand were wet with the viscous substance. Dean took several breaths and wiped his hand and his crotch with the stolen t-shirt. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and straighten his clothes.

And when he felt calmer he went down to the front desk. Dr. Angle was there.

"Good afternoon, Dean." The alpha smiled. "This time I delayed more than usual but I have good news."

Dean tried to look calm. "What news these are."

"I have the box with..." Dr. Angle looked around, no one was there. "Your suppressants."

He handed the box to Dean and he put it in a locked drawer.

"And besides, I have managed to find my son." Dr. Angle looked happy about this. "He's solving some problems in the city, but as soon as he fix those issues that seem to be very important, he will come to the village."

"I'm glad you found your son, doctor." Dean said sincerely.

"I am very happy because like father like son... My son is a young scientist working at one of the most important laboratories in this country." Dr. Angle said with pride.

"He must be a very busy man." Dean smiled.

"It is, so he couldn't come with me. In a month he will be here." Doctor Angle looked happy.

**...**

Roman was removing unwanted plants near an abyss. The place was dangerous, the ground was a bit unstable, nobody wanted to work there. So everyone knew you were "the new" when they sent you to that part of the plantation.

"Your boyfriend has not come to get you." Roman rolled his eyes, listening to Karl's voice.

"What is this? High school?" Roman said disinterestedly. "You're going to annoy the new student."

"I don't know what you're surprised at: everyone in the village is talking about you. The gossip that you defended Ambrose from all people, is what's everyone is talking about."

Roman pursed his lips in frustration. From that fateful day, Dean had become a ghost. He barely saw him, they were both avoiding each other.

"There are people who say that you came to this town with a pregnant omega, but you're not married and you're also behind the village freak." Karl said suspiciously. "What's the truth, Reigns?"

"Who do you think you are, my confessor?" Roman continued removing the wild plants. "My life is mine and I have no interest in sharing it with you. Think whatever you want."

"You think you can be rude just because-"

"Because I kicked your ass. If you keep pestering me, I'll do it again." Now Roman stared at Karl and his gaze was a threat to hurt him... a lot.

"I am going to wipe that arrogance from you. You're a nobody Reigns and if you came to this end of the world, when people want to escape instead of stay, it's because you're hiding something." Karl said in a menacing tone. "Everyone has weaknesses, I will find yours and I'll erase that smirk from your face."

Roman growled watching Karl walking away.

"It seems like I'm a magnet to attract these kind of losers who beg for someone to put them in their place." Roman closed his eyes trying to focus on his work.

By nightfall he had removed the undergrowth from the third part of that sector and stacked it in a corner so that the farm workers could take it to the garbage bins. Roman sat on a stone and took several breaths.

"I'm enslaving myself here not only for the money I need but for trying not to think about him, and it's been useless since he is all I can think about."

He closed his eyes and the images of Dean and him in the grove popped on his mind.

"Why did this have to happen to me now?" Roman grunted. "No matter what my alpha wants, I'm going to fight it and focus on what I have to do. I have to keep my promise because if I don't a disgrace is going to happen."

Roman had been working here for a week and already hated this place. On the way out he met Kalisto, they both passed Braun's desk outside the plantation, near JBL's mansion.

"Reigns." Braun's thunderous voice also annoyed him. "You took too long to take the weed out of the abyss, you should have gotten half that sector and you only made one-third."

Roman looked at Braun with hatred. "That abyss is dangerous, I had to work slowly to avoid falling down the gorge. How was I supposed to finish half in a single day? I'm doing that alone."

"It's either that or you're looking for work elsewhere." Braun grunted. "On Monday you must finish all that sector or I won't pay you full until you do."

Roman was enraged. All he wanted was to kick Braun and erase that smug grin and maybe he could do it but... he was trapped in that damn town until his pup was born.

"Roman, let's go." Kalisto pulled his friend out of the way.

"Any problem Reigns?" Braun was enjoying watching Roman's despair. "Hear Kalisto, he already knows what is best for all of you the slaves that work in this plantation."

Thanks to Kalisto's insistence and having to admit to himself that he had no choice, Roman had to swallow his pride and take only half of the pay for his day's work. Roman walked away, listening to Braun's laughter.

**…**

Roman couldn't wait to get to his apartment. He entered the hostel and for the first time since that incident. Roman was with Dean face to face.

The alpha looked at the omega with such intensity. His eyes shouted millions of things, of emotions and feelings that his lips would never dare to utter. Dean's blue eyes mirrored the alpha's emotions. Both had an expression of anguish and longing on their faces.

"Mmm... night, Dean." Roman's voice was barely audible.

"Night, Roman." Dean closed his eyes, trying not to lose control.

Both remembered everything that happened between them and even the things that didn't happen like those dreams and fantasies. Why everything had to be so difficult?

Someone cleared his throat. Roman looked at the person standing in front of the front desk and wondered how he had not noticed his presence? All his attention was focused on Dean.

"He's Dr. Angle." Dean tried not to look at Roman.

Roman cocked an eyebrow. "You're the doctor?"

"That's right." The other alpha watched closely the interaction of Dean and Roman.

Roman tried to calm down. "My name is Roman and I'm staying at this hostel, I... I need your serveices, urgently."

"You can visit me tomorrow in my office." The doctor continued to look at them scrutinizingly.

"Couldn't you give me a little time right now?"

"From your looks I can see that you work on the plantations," The doctor said sympathetically. "I know very well that if any of you are going to consult me during work hours they won't pay you. JBL is a tyrant."

"You can come with me to my room. Actually the consultation is not for me." Roman admitted.

The doctor nodded. He followed Roman into the room, not before looking curiously at Dean. The omega never realized this because all his attention was focused on Roman and when the doctor looked at Roman, he realized that the alpha was looking at Dean with the same intensity. Kurt Angle had seen this many times in his life, the inevitable bond that forms when an alpha meets his omega. The doctor was happy to know that Dean, after all that had happened, was arousing the interest of an alpha.

Roman opened the door and the doctor entered. The alpha led him to the room and upon entering the doctor saw another omega... pregnant. The doctor didn't understand anything, he looked at their hands and they were not married. He looked at the omega's neck and had not been marked.

"Doctor Angle, this is Seth, my omega." Roman said softly.

The doctor's jaw was on the floor. How could this be possible after what he saw between Roman and Dean? And how this omega was the mate of this alpha if it was obvious that no bond united them? And the pup? How did the pup enter into this equation?

Roman and Seth looked at each other nervously. Again they were in this kind of situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for the support you've given to this fic, it means the world to me, thank you so much. As always if you want another episode don't forget to leave a review with your opinions on this chapter and what you think will happen in the next episode. And as always I apologize if something is misspelled, you know my struggles with the English language lol.
> 
> I love you guys!


	6. Failed Attempts

Roman and Seth had visited only one doctor during their long journey, and the man had not asked any more questions, he was just interested in the money. Also, he had only prescribed prenatal vitamins, balanced diet and rest. This time, it was obvious that this doctor did expect an explanation.

Given the circumstances and proximity of the birth of the pup. Roman and Seth were cornered. They needed a doctor.

"We have two weeks in this town and I am in my seventh month. I just want to know how my pup is and what I need to do now I am close to the actual birth of my pup." Seth explained nervously.

The doctor nodded and said nothing. He had some medical implements in his suitcase and approached Seth. He listened to his heart and his breathing. He heard the pup's heartbeat.

Kurt pursed his lips, the calmness on his face turned into pure rage. "You are too pale and although you are under a mountain of clothing you are still shaking with cold. You look tired, weak and you have dark circles under your eyes. An omega at this stage of your pregnancy should look healthy, almost glowing like."

Roman and Seth could not continue evading the subject, however that didn't mean that they would tell the whole truth.

"I have to do an ultrasound, to check that the pup is fine and also a blood test. I will take a sample right now, but the truth is that I think what happens to you is quite obvious and unfortunately I have seen things like this some other time."

"What's wrong with me?" Seth looked at him curiously.

Kurt was angry and didn't try to hide it. He looked at Roman accusingly. "Omegas who are rejected by their mates when they are pregnant often lose the pup because they need to reinforce that bond. It is unfair to the omega but the bond is a reality that moves our nature and is intimately linked to reproductive health."

"But my alpha has not rejected me..." Seth's sweet look faded, the omega was defensive now.

"Maybe you cannot see it, but... Even if your alpha is here, the fact that he has not marked you makes you vulnerable and has complicated your situation, it's the same as rejecting you." Kurt shook his head and looked at Roman angrily, "Alfas like you is what has perpetuated this system of injustice. And now you're looking for a doctor to solve the problem!"

"It's not his fault!" Seth was shaking and he was nervous. "You know nothing. I'm so tired of people assuming horrible things about Roman."

Roman had not approached Seth because he was still dirty from work in the field, but when he saw him so nervous and angry, he ran toward his omega and gently held him in his arms. Seth grabbed his belly and started to cry.

"I know that you surely love him and that is why you cannot see reality but... you are supposed to be connected. He is supposed to, as your alpha, provide you with the warmth and comfort that you and your pup need in this last stage and that is something that obviously is not happening. And although I want to be optimistic, I don't know how I could help you."

Seth was stressed, his eyes were a well of sadness. Immediately Roman approached him and hugged him.

"Seth has been stable despite that and the pregnancy is in its seventh month." Roman pointed out. "That is a sign that the end of the pregnancy can be successfully achieved."

The doctor almost rolled his eyes. "The nerve you have boy..."

"He's not the father!" Seth yelled in pure frustration and sadness. "This is not his pup, okay... and I won't say anything else about it."

Dr. Angle had his stethoscope in his hand and dropped it. To say that he was impressed was a euphemism.

"Well now you know the truth." Roman was angry now. "You are the only doctor in this town where we are trapped, it is your decision whether you help us or not..."

"But then where is the pup's father?" The doctor asked.

And from the expression on the faces of both men, the doctor knew that the father was not good and neither of them was going to say anything.

Dr. Angle was stunned. An alpha leaving a pregnant omega was not usual, but neither was it crazy, these things happened. What he had never seen in his life was an alpha taking charge of a pup that was not his own, much less taking care of an omega that had been touched by another alpha. That was something that neither he, with all the education he had received and even if he considered himself as open minded as possible, would do.

Because it was implicit in their nature, it was part of every alpha's instincts. The desire to be the first, the only one, the owner, the possessor. This alpha really planned to become the father of a pup that didn't carry his blood and unite his life to an omega that another alpha had taken before?

"I know what you think." Roman grunted. "You're horrified at the fact that I will take as a mate an omega that another alpha already took and that I want to be the father of the pup."

Dr. Angle felt a little embarrassed. After all, he had misjudged Roman.

"Sorry boy but, you must admit this situation is not common." The doctor shook his head. "There are so many amazing things in this case."

The doctor sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed his temple. "I have seen few cases of omegas that were abandoned in pregnancy and all of them lost their pups in the first trimester because of the depression due to the abandonment and also..." Kurt didn't know how to approach this situation... "They also lose them in cases of sexual abuse since the alpha that should reinforce the bond is hated by the omega, breaking the bond and because of this the pups usually don't resist and also die in the first trimester. I don't know what Seth's situation is, but the fact that he's in the seventh month, it's... I don't even know how to explain it."

"My alpha has taken good care of me." Seth said without looking at the doctor.

And the doctor saw the interaction between alpha and omega. Roman gave soft strokes, reassuring Seth. It was obvious Roman was genuinely worried. No one was forcing him to take care of this omega and his pup, he did it of his own will, because of a very strong feeling that united them.

"The fact that the pup is still growing inside of you is proof that what you say can be true. What I don't explain is... if you obviously love Roman enough to have created a bond that has allowed you to have a seven-month pregnancy... why are you so pale, so weak? There is something about all this situation and your pregnancy that you are obviously hiding and I fear that if you don't tell me, even if I try to help you, even if I want to do it, I could not... "

Roman grunted again. "There's no secret. The pup's father left Seth, you said thatthings like this are not so uncommon. Besides, I love Seth and I love our pup, and that's all I care about. I have not marked him yet because his pregnancy has been complicated, that's why I need you to help us so Seth can successfully end the pregnancy and after that we will get married and this nightmare will end."

The doctor sighed. Roman seemed decided, he was going to marry this omega. He was going to take care of his pup as if it were his own. The doctor nodded.

"I will help you. If you have successfully reached this stage of the pregnancy, the bond that unite you must be very strong. I want to check this pregnancy three times a week. I want everything to be under control. I will make a schedule about what Seth needs to do and eat and other stuff."

"And how much money would that be?" Seth asked more calmly.

The doctor shook his head. "Nothing, boy, your pregnancy is a rarity. I can't explain this and as a professional I'm interested in have a deeper knowledge about this case. If we succeed, this would set a precedent for omegas like you, and although it's obvious that you want to keep all this secret. As a doctor it would be very useful for me to have the knowledge of how to help omegas in your condition."

"This is a very delicate issue and I don't want Seth to feel distressed." Roman said quieter. "I would like this to be a secret, no one, not even your family or other professionals should know about this, please."

Kurt knew there was another reason why they were both hiding their situation, a much bigger and more serious reason. However he knew that it would be better not to pressure them, especially Seth in his current state. "My priority as a doctor is Seth. I won't say anything to anyone, you have my word. I would like to apologize to you, Roman. I judged you wrong, this you are doing is... I have no words..."

"Roman is my angel, so it hurts me when people judge him without knowing what he's doing for me." Seth rested his head on the chest of his alpha. "Besides, I love him so much. That must be why I have not lost my pup. Roman and I have a bond, and I'm sure our pup feels it."

Dr. Angle looked at both of them. Roman cradled Seth with such tenderness. His eyes radiated a deep feeling for the young omega, the doctor wondered what kind of feeling was it and if that feeling would be enough to sustain a situation like this. Seth looked at Roman as if he were his savior. And Roman looked at Seth as he was a very delicate jewel, something almost sacred.

They were weird just as their relationship.

As unfair as it was, omegas were vulnerable and needed their alphas more than their alfas needed them. Because alphas could leave them on the side of the road and nobody would tell them anything, it would not affect them. But when the omegas were rejected, even their health was affected, and they were outcasted and judged.

Seth's theory was not so far-fetched. Perhaps precisely because of the rarity of finding an alpha that was taking care of him and his pup, that was changing everything about Seth's pregnancy. But that was just a theory, it was the first time he saw a case like this.

"Roman, come with me a moment outside. I'm going to give you a prescription to buy right now." The doctor indicated.

Roman nodded, kissed Seth's forehead. The omega now looked calm, even hopeful.

**...**

Dean was nervous. Just an exchange of looks and a greeting in almost a week and all his defenses were collapsing like dominoes. He looked out the window, from his room he could see a grove and the road to a small stream where his tenants used to go to wash clothes. The world today was full of technology but they lived in a remote and under-resourced place. Full of inequality.

JBL and Dr. Angle were the only ones who had internet, washing machine, computer and cell phones and other modern stuff. The rest of them lived in a rather rustic way. In fact although Dean had his own business, something rare for an omega, he had to charge a stupidly cheap rent, since people didn't want to do business with an omega let alone with one in his situation.

Dean saw Roman and the doctor walking in the grove. Roman was as handsome as ever, and his omega groaned in deep yearning. Dean wondered how much more he could resist.

"I should kick him out of my hostel."

The omega sighed. Impossible, Roman came with Seth and how could he do such a thing? Seth could lose his pup, only because of the selfishness of his omega that yearned Roman and wanted him as if it was the only vital need in his life.

That's why, once again, the aroma of his alpha... because his omega recognized him as such ... his. The scent became irresistible and once again, Dean was after him. Sneaking out of his room and walking towards the grove, where was the object of his desire... his alpha, his alpha who belonged to another omega.

Dean hid behind a bush.

"I don't understand." Dr. Angle said worried. "I know what I saw, what you and Dean are experiencing..."

Dean's heart was pounding as he listened to Kurt. Roman interrupted the doctor.

"I will never leave Seth, I will do anything to fight whatever is happening to me. Do you really think I would abandon Seth and our pup?"

"I wonder if you can really win the battle against instincts, against our nature, when that's what drives our world and what makes us who we are. But you, Dean and Seth seem intent on fighting against everything stablished by our nature and even though it seems like a losing battle, I wish you luck." The doctor looked emphatically at Roman, but there was no optimism in his eyes.

Kurt walked away from the grove. Roman looked at the recipe in his hands, put it in his pocket and cleared his throat.

"I know you're there, Dean. My alpha can feel you..." Roman said something nervous.

_In fact, my alpha feels you even in the last pore of my being._

Dean bit his lower lip and came out of the middle of the bushes. It was logical that Roman could feel him, he was his alpha after all.

"How's Seth?" Dean avoided looking Roman in the eyes.

"The doctor will help us. I hope everything goes well."

Roman looked at Dean carefully. Why did they continue to torture themselves like this? The logical thing would be to keep avoiding any possible contact but... how to avoid the inevitable. Roman's alpha growled, no longer even trying to question his desire for this omega. How much he wanted to push Dean against the nearest tree and kiss him. Just a kiss, anything that could calm his desperate alpha.

"Dr. Angle is a good person. He's not like the other alphas who treat you like crap, if he offered you help, there's no doubt he'll do his best to help you." Dean was breathing heavily.

_But what am I doing here? Why am I still walking around him? Why can't I fight this? He said it, he will never leave Seth... besides, how could I do that to Seth and his pup? Seth trusts me and I'm here wanting to destroy his life..._

"Dean, I want to fight this, and I know you want it too. But we're doing everything so badly." Roman didn't hide the desperation in his voice.

"And what are we supposed to do? Give me a solution that doesn't involve getting you out of my hostel," Dean was very distressed, Roman felt the change in his scent. "Because I can't do it! I can't do that to him. I don't want to hurt Seth, and yet if we keep going like this we're going to hurt him anyway!"

Roman clenched his fists. "We're not going to hurt him, I'll take care of him like I've done so far. Because he's my omega, the one I will marry no matter what happen inside of me."

"That means if something happen between you and me... I will only be a cheap fuck. Something you need to control your alpha and then you would dump me. I know that, Roman!" Dean said in despair.

Roman didn't deny Dean's statement and this hurt the auburn-haired omega.

"We're going to fight this. Whatever this is, we need to figh it." Roman said as he was feeling as if asphyxiated.

"It is a battle against our primary instincts." Dean leaned against a tree. "And no matter what happens, it's me the one losing this battle."

_Because that's my role in life, the loser. Because I can't have good things. Because life casted me to be the unworthy, the one who's not enough and will never be. But I deserve better, better than want to be fucked and dumped by this alpha._

And to Dean's misfortune his body was reacting on its own. Again, his omega didn't care about his mental battle and Dean found himself arching his back and cocking his head, exposing his neck in total surrender.

Roman could not believe what he saw, was Dean offering himself?

Before his mind processed the wrong things about this whole situation, Roman felt his alpha shudder in the sheer desire to possess that omega, to mark him as his own, to establish his property over him. To take him so that no one would set his eyes on him, because this omega was his.

Roman growled. He walked quickly to Dean. The smell emanating from him was intoxicating, if Dean was poison, he wanted to die right now. He wanted to die involved in everything that this omega represented. Roman put one in his hands on Dean's hips and with the other grabbed his jaw, so possessively.

Dean moaned at the contact and though his mind knew he was doing something horribly bad, his body reacted automatically. Just feeling his alpha's hands against his body, made him arch his back more and expose his neck even more. Presenting himself to his alpha, so that he would do as he wished with him.

_What I'm doing, Roman already has an omega, this is so bad._

Roman buried his face in his neck and Dean felt his whole being shudder.

"You drive me crazy, I can't stand it anymore". Roman grunted. "Just look at yourself, you come before me ready to be taken, and I just want to please you."

Dean groaned. "I hate what I'm doing. I hate you so much for destroying my peace, for making me weak, for turning me into this horrible person I am now. I hate you and hate myself!"

"If it's any consolation, I hate myself too." Roman's voice was deeper and full of desire. "I'm a shit, I'm an asshole, I'm despicable!"

They both breathed excitedly, struggling with their own consciences and the call of their nature. But as Dr. Angle said it was a losing battle.

"Take me!" Dean moaned. "Shut your damn mouth and if we're going to sin, just do it. Just fuck me and dump me and end whit this torture!"

Dean wrapped his arms on Roman's neck and his legs around Roman's waist and felt the alpha's manhood pressing against his crotch. Roman's hands took possession of his butt.

Roman kissed his neck and began to suck so fucking hard. Dean was drowning in pure ecstasy. It was the first time he felt something so raw, so primitive, so pure. Roman was sucking his neck and Dean thrusted his hips, his pants were wet because of the slick spilling from his most intimate spot.

"You're so beautiful." Roman gently placed Dean on the ground.

Dean was there, sitting on the floor looking up as Roman unbuckled his belt. So ready for what was coming. He was going to be taken in the middle of the grove, he was going to do something he was not supposed to do, and his mind was trying to dissuade him, but everything else in his being wanted this so bad.

"Surely it's still in the river!" The voice of one of his tenants approaching the grove, brought them back to reality. "Surely I lost it in the river!"

Roman paused, breathing heavily. Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the ground, feeling as dirty as the worst scum on earth, and when he looked into Roman's eyes, he realized that the alpha felt the same.

Dean stood up and ran back to the hostel, leaving Roman aroused and confused.

**...**

In his room Dean was crying out of pure impotence, out of pure rage.

"I went there to offer myself to him. I did that on my own will. I didn't care about anything. I didn't care that he has an omega who's carrying his pup, it was fate that stopped us from make that horrible action."

Dean banged his fists on the carpet.

"And yet all I want is him taking me, marking me. But he will never do that. I will only be a cheap fuck, just that. He said it. Besides even if he would want me… Seth and his pup… what I am doing?"

Dean was looking at his clothes, the stain of slick was so visible.

"He must go..." Dean tugged at his hair. "He must leave my hostel. He and his omega must leave my life!"

**...**

On the other hand, Roman was taking a bath, rubbing his body with a sponge, trying to remove the smell of the auburn-haired omega. And in an improper action for an alpha, since they didn't show weakness even if they were alone, Roman collapsed on the cold tile, gathering his body and hugging his legs.

"This is all their fault, they forced us to do what we did, that's why we had to escape. They did that to him, if I only had known, if he had told me, things would be different. I can't do this to you, Sethie. I'm not like them, I'm not like them. Promises are not meaningless words."

"How can I fight against this feeling if we only need a few moments and I'm about to take him. Dean thinks is only desire and I just want to fuck him, but I know that if I surrender to my instincts, I won't be able to dump him. I am not like that. And I can't do that to Seth. That would kill him for sure."

Roman felt like a lonely tear was running through his face. "Even if I change my mind and I explain everything to Seth. Even if he understands and decides to step aside to leave me be happy with other omega... I would never be happy anyways. If I lose my Sethie I would never be happy. How could I? After all the thing we've been through, all the secrets, the horrible things we had to do... we have a powerful bond and no matter what I do I can't jut erase all that. I would never forget him, I just can't leave him behind. I love our pup, that's my son and I love my sweet Sethie, he's my omega. I need to leave this town. There has to be a way to leave this hell and keep Seth safe in the process. There has to be a way."

Roman curled in the tiny bathromm allowed himself to be weak and helpless. Everything was so wrong, so fucked up, and he was feeling so cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I told you that this was my version of this au :) so you already know that I have fixed certain things to go according to the story that I am trying to tell. Back in story, Dean, Roman and Seth are fighting against everything established in the nature of the alphas and omegas and is a tough battle that at times they are about to lose, as well as the secrets they hide. Many thanks for your support it means a lot to me and as always if you want another episode, leave me a review with your opinions about this. Have a beautiful day. I love you guys!


	7. No Way Out

Braun had told Roman, he wouldn't give him the complete payment until he had finished clearing the undergrowth from the edge of the cliff. So Roman was at the plantation on a Saturday morning, he needed the money to travel. He was determined to escape from that town and above all escape from Dean.

_Escape is the only thing for which I am good._

"This job is perfect for you, boy." Titus's voice brought him back to reality. "It is as if you have a death wish, you are working nonstop in a day that you shouldn't and with no equipment."

"I just want to finish my job, that's what they pay me for. The real question is: What are you doing here?" Roman answered rudely. Lately he was annoying even himself.

"I saw you come to the plantation and I was curious." Titus explained. "But by the way you behave it seems like it was a bad idea. Boy, that omega has you totally out of control."

And hearing this, Roman watched at Titus intently.

"Don't look at me like that. It's pretty obvious. I know this because I was also behaving like you when I found my omega. My alpha was crazy, literally. Fortunately her parents agreed and it was a quick bond."

Roman narrowed his eyes again. He had heard about this so many times. Once an omega triggered the instincts of an alpha, he would go crazy until he could possess it. But Roman always thought it was nonsense to justify the lack of control and the little respect alphas felt for omegas. A way to justify the horrible behavior that no alpha never tried to control, but that was possible to control... or at least that was what Roman thought.

"But the omega that Roman likes, is the one nobody in their right mind would want to take as a mate." Braun's voice rumbled through the undergrowth.

Roman narrowed his eyes. If Braun was making this kind of comment, it was because the rumor had already been spread. This was not good at all. If all this came to Seth's ears, this would cause great pain to the omega. Seth trusted Dean.

"I finished the work, now I want my money." Roman didn't want to put up with Braun's pedantry.

"Now I understand why Luke and Karl hate you. You always have that attitude, as if you were better than the others and you are just another starving in this town." Braun grunted as he handed Roman the money.

Roman smirked and this did not sit well with Braun who hoped to see him angry, to see him humiliated. The foreman had to see with anger how Roman didn't give a shit about his words. And much worse was the fact that Roman left the plantation as if Braun didn't even exist.

Money in hand, Roman was leaving the plantation. Titus followed him closely.

"Roman look, if you like Dean so much that your alpha is losing control. You should take him a couple of times. It's even an advantage for you that is that omega who's driving your alpha crazy. Dean is an omega that you don't need to marry to take him. Just take him the times you need until your alpha calms down. Dean can't demand anything from you, he has no right."

Titus could think that there was no malice in his words, since it was as alphas usually behaved with omegas that others had already taken, as was evident in Dean's situation. But for Roman, his words were offensive. How did anyone dare to speak like this about _his_  omega? The alpha growled and smashed Titus against a wall.

"Don't you ever speak about Dean like that again, not in front of me!" The fire of hell danced in Roman's eyes.

As an alpha Titus could have responded to the attack, but he was very surprised to do so.

"It's the second time I see you attacking someone for defending the honor of that omega. You don't only want to take him to your bed, you want to make him your mate." Titus said almost pityingly, as if Roman wanted to mate a monster.

Roman let Titus go before do something he could regret. Nor did he deny or affirm the words of the other alpha. It didn't matter anymore, Roman was about to leave that town and with that his obsession with Dean Ambrose.

**…**

"Good morning, Dean, I've come to see Seth." Dr. Angle was back at the hostel. "I knocked on his door and no one answered. Considering that he's in the last months of pregnancy, I don't think he's left the room."

And this worried Dean. The one who had left, despite being Saturday, was Roman. The auburn-haired omega saw him leave in the morning, but he had not asked where he was going because again, he was avoiding the alpha.

"I saw Roman leaving very early in the morning." Dean took his copy of the key to Seth and Roman's apartment. "I'll open the door for you."

They both came in and found everything packed, the room was clean, they were obviously preparing to leave the hostel. And even though the night before Dean had wished that Roman go away, now seeing that the alpha was about to leave his life, he felt a tremendous despair.

Dean watched around with a look of genuine agony on his face. "Roman is leaving... he's really leaving..."

Dean couldn't hide his despair. The auburn-haired omega walked toward the bedroom. Dr. Angle became aware of Dean's behavior and after seeing Roman's interaction with him the night before, he knew why Dean was so uneasy. The doctor shook his head in deep concern. All this situation between Dean, Roman and Seth was going to end very badly for one of the two omegas, or probably both.

As he entered the room Dean found Seth still there. The other omega was shaking and sweating but he was still asleep or maybe unconscious. The blankets that covered him were the only things that wasn't packed.

Dean reached out to Seth and touched his face, he realized that the other omega had a high fever.

"He's sick." Dean said worriedly.

The doctor immediately approached Seth. "Bring more blankets, we must keep him warm."

Dean went to the closet and there were the blankets of the hostel, folded as the day he gave them to his new tenants. The blankets still had Roman's scent impregnated. The omega of auburn hair whined in pure desire.

_This is not the damn time to feel these things._

But as much as he scolded himself, his omega just wanted to wrap himself in the fabric that was impregnated with the smell of his alpha and wait for Roman to finally offer his body to the alpha.

"Dean!" Dr. Angle called him.

Dean tried to contain the despair and longing his omega was feeling. Everything about this couple hurt him and yet it seemed impossible to get away from both. Even now that Roman was about to go, Dean was there, trapped in the midst of their problems.

He carried the blankets as the doctor checked Seth's pulse.

"Help me, Dean. Please, go to my office and give this to my assistant." The doctor wrote in a post it. "He will give you what I need."

Dean nodded and put the note in his pocket. He was about to leave when the door opened, Roman was coming in.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean complained angrily.

"Finishing my work on the plantation." Roman didn't want to be close to Dean but he felt the worry in the smell of the omega. "What's happening?"

"Seth is very sick!" Dean said accusingly. "He doesn't wake up!"

Roman immediately ran to the bedroom, there was Dr. Angle.

"He has a high fever and he's very weak." The doctor explained. "And by the suitcases I see that you planned to travel. It's needless to say that it is bad for a healthy omega to move once he has made his nest, it's even worse for an omega in Seth's situation. What were you thinking, boy?"

"Seth's situation?" Dean murmured.

Roman looked at Seth and remembered the nightmares where he lost his omega. This couldn't be happening, why everything went so wrong. He just wanted to leave everything behind and be happy with Seth and everything was chaos, even being away from their problems, they found new ones.

"Tell me what to do to help my omega." Roman was so nervous and frightened.

And it was then that Dean saw Roman and Seth as the couple they were. The way Roman looked at his omega, there was a deep concern and the love that flashed in his eyes was impossible to hide. Roman sat next to Seth and the alpha cradled the omega in his arms as if he was something sacred, caressing so delicately his face, his eyes totally focused on Seth as if no one else in the world existed.

"Sethie baby..." Roman cooed his mate. Even Roman's voice was so soft now. "Baby, I'm here. Please wake up, Sethie, wake up."

Dean was in agony, Roman was so sweet and loving with Seth that no one would doubt that the alpha really loved his omega.

_The opposite of me with whom Roman only fights and demands. Me, the one he only wants to fuck and dump. Roman will never look at me like this, he will never treat me like this._

"Romie..." Seth was reacting, very faintly. "I don't want to leave..."

Roman thought he would cry, he was so relieved that Seth was speaking. "If you want to stay, we'll stay. I'll do whatever you ask me, Sethie. Just don't leave me, okay. Don't leave me, please."

And Dean saw in pain that the desperation in Roman's voice was genuine. There was no doubt, he loved his omega and what he felt for Dean was nothing more than desire.

_But what I feel for him, I..._

"Dean please go for what I asked." The doctor looked at Dean sorrowfully, obviously he knew what was going on with him. "Roman can't go because it's important that he stays next to... his omega."

Dean looked at Roman in agony and for a moment Roman looked back at him, mirroring the expression. Both were dying at the other's feet without being able to be together or going away from each other, a huge torture. Dean looked at the floor and hurried out of the room.

The doctor pursed his lips. He felt sorry for them all.

"What should I do to take care of Seth?" Roman asked as he stroked the hair of his omega.

"The first thing you should do is not move him from here." Dr. Angle said worried.

"I won't. We'll stay in this town." Roman spoke as if this was a death sentence.

"I'll give him some medicaments trough intravenous infusion. You must stay with him the rest of the weekend. You have a bond, and if that is what has been holding this situation so unusual, you must reinforce it these days. The tests will be ready on Monday, so I can get a clear idea of what's happening with Seth, and we'll do the ultrasound on Monday, today we can't move him from here to my office."

**...**

Dean returned with the medicines and the doctor was setting the infusion on Seth. Roman was unpacking everything, once he finished he walked out of the apartment, right to the grove behind the hostel. He must have some air, he felt suffocated, desperate. He had come to this place so far away with hopes of starting again in a place where he and Seth could find peace and everything had gone so badly.

On one hand his desperation for Seth and their pup's health and on the other, the feelings he was developing for Dean. His alpha was out of control and he didn't know how long he could resist. To stay was stupid and to escape was dangerous and in both cases, Seth and Dean would end up hurt.

_All these sacrifices were to protect him and he's still sick and I am doing everything wrong. They're not going to be the ones who take Seth from me... I'll be the one who will lose him for this stupid desire that consumes my soul._

"What was the doctor talking about when he said _Seth's situation_?" Dean had also left the room.

"It's not your problem." Roman didn't want to talk about this. Especially with Dean, he was the reason he had wanted to leave the town.

"You think I'm stupid. I know that an omega needs their alpha when they're pregnant. I know you didn't mark him, you took him and you used him and now he's suffering a horrible pregnancy because of what you did. You're a demon!" Dean spat angrily.

Dean really struck a nerve. Everyone was always accusing him of the same thing, but when Dean did it Roman felt that he was going crazy. "And if you think I'm a demon, why are you here? Why did you follow me? I was trying to escape from you and I see you everywhere. What do you really want? You want me to take you to the grove and continue what we left unfinished last night?"

Dean slapped Roman.

"You're an asshole!" Dean was so offended. "You don't love Seth! You don't love anyone! You put Seth through this agony and you're doing the same to me!"

Roman growled in pure rage. "Because you're the only one suffering here, right? Do you think this is easy for me? If I am the demon you say I am, I would have taken you last night! After all, it was you who came to me, offering your body!"

Dean tried to slap him again and this time Roman stopped him. He grabbed Dean's arm and smashed him into one of the walls of the hostel. "You are not angry because you think I am the cause of Seth's suffering. You saw it, you saw how much I care for him and that I want nothing more than his well-being. You saw how I take care of him as if he is the most precious thing in the world. You saw it, you know it. You know I'd rather die than lose him and that's what got you like this!"

Dean growled. "Not only you are selfish, you're also conceited and arrogant!"

Roman smirked. "It's true I'm arrogant, but only when I know I'm right. I don't doubt you care about Seth, but what made you slap me and be here close to me despite how stupid it is that we're both close to each other, it's the jealousy you felt when you saw me with Seth."

"That's a lie!" Dean spat angrily. "I am not jealous! I can't be jealous of someone I hate! I hate you! I hate you!"

Roman brought one of his hands to Dean's hips. "And because you hate me so much is that you're here, your back arched and exposing your neck once more."

And Dean had not even realized what his body was doing. At that moment he noticed with horror how Roman was right. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to hit Roman, he wanted to die and yet he couldn't. Both of them were breathing hard, their faces so close to each other, their lips so close, feeling the breath of the other, sharing the same air.

Dean looked at Roman in despair, there was no longer any hatred in his blue eyes, only agony, pure agony.

"You are right, I am jealous!" Dean screamed almost crying. "I am jealous and I feel like the most unfortunate of the creatures of this world for what I am feeling but I can't help it. I don't want this and yet... it is all that I desire."

Roman nodded mirroring the agony of the omega. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for being the cause of your pain, Dean. I also hate myself for not being able to keep my damn promises. I hate myself for not being able to control my alpha and I hate myself even more for what I'm going to do now."

And it was inevitable, after so much tension surrounding them, Roman closed the distance between them and slammed his lips against the omega's in a desperate, hungry kiss. Roman wanted to take everything, wanted to establish his dominion over this omega and his body burned like lava by the desire to possess him. Roman pushed his tongue into the omega's damp cavity and Dean received it eagerly. The omega had wanted to fight this but as always he was unable. Carried away by all the repressed desire, Dean wrapped his arms in Roman's neck and the alpha take a hold on Dean's buttocks. Immediately, the omega wrapped his legs around Roman's waist.

They kissed passionately. They had lengthened their agony too much and too long, and now their feelings and emotions were like a dam that had overflowed. Roman bit Dean's bottom lip and the moans coming from the omega's mouth were so sexy that Roman felt his alpha grunting as he tightened the grip on Dean's buttocks. None of them could think of anything or anyone, it was only them and all the feelings unveiled with that kiss. It wasn't just desire, it wasn't just passion, not...

There was something deeper, real. They kissed each other, feeling things they had never felt before, and this passion that surrounded them was so powerful that they both knew that the bond that bound them went beyond the carnal desire, beyond the instincts that condemned them for being what they were.

And with this realization both ended the kiss.

Dean felt his heart beating so fast, everything was spinning, it was like getting drunk on the alpha's lips. And this caused him a tremendous panic. He could not be feeling something like this, not for an alpha who already had an omega, one as sweet as Seth, one who was going to give him a pup. He could not feel this for a man who only wanted to quench his alpha's thirst by using his body. He had seen it, Roman cared, protected and almost worshiped Seth. Instead of him, whom Roman dragged to a places far away to engage him in a forbidden relationship.

Roman, for his part, thought he was dying a little. He could not develop feelings for this omega. He could not develop feelings for any other omega than Seth. Seth and he were in a terrible situation, a situation that was not only about their feelings, it was about their survival and the well-being of an innocent pup. Besides, he was so tied to Seth, both of them were so caught up in the past that they shared that it was impossible for Roman to let Seth go. And after all they had to live and suffer together, in his own way Roman loved him so much, Roman would give his life, his blood, even his soul for Seth.

"What are we doing?" Roman was the first to speak while putting Dean gently on the floor.

"You're destroying your own lives." Dr. Angle's voice almost caused them a heart attack.

Dean was so ashamed of having been caught doing this.

"Seth is stable. He's awake and he's asking for you, Roman." Kurt said disappointed.

Dean wanted to be swallowed by the earth, shame and guilt were killing him little by little. He could not even speak, just walked back to the hostel. Roman tried to do the same, but the doctor stopped him.

"I understand that what you are trying to do is noble and I am sure that when you promised to do this you did not think that you would be involved in such a situation with another omega." The doctor was not being accusatory with Roman. "But son, you made your bed and now you must lie in it. Seth needs you and I don't know how you're going to do it but you should keep your alpha under control. It's unnecessary to tell you that you could kill the omega you're trying to save if he finds out what you're doing... what you both are doing, Seth appreciates Dean too."

"Do you think I don't know it?" Roman said desperately. "Do you think I want to do this? But I can't help it, my alpha goes crazy only with Dean's smell and I don't know what to do! That's why I wanted to leave, I wanted to be away from him and things have become so complicated. I came here thinking that I would find peace and has been the opposite. I just want Seth and our pup to be safe. I didn't look for this."

"I know that, boy. Sadly you can't leave this town." Kurt sighed. "I think if we can stabilize Seth and depending on how the pup is developing, Seth can have a c-section and I can save them both. Maybe when Seth's recovered... I think you should talk to him about Dean and solve this issue."

"Are you suggesting me to leave Seth for Dean once he and the pup are safe?" Roman was in awe.

"I think is the only way out for all of you." Kurt said softly.

"I can't!" Roman stated. "I won't do this to Seth. I'll keep my word and when our pup is born, I will take them even further. Much further away!"

"That desire of yours to escape is not normal. You want to go away even leaving your true mate, you and Seth definitely are hiding something else, something bigger and very serious." Kurt said thoughtfully. "I don't know what would be, but I know if you continue like this, everything is going to end badly. You must trust someone, Roman. You must tell me the truth, you can't carry all this on your own. You're under so much pressure, and maybe you will end asking for help when it is too late, when not even I can help you."

"There is no truth to tell!" Roman snapped. "I just... I just have to figure out how to control my alpha."

"Luck with that because of how you and Dean were kissing each other, it's more likely that you end up knotting him before you do it with the omega you've got pregnant in that room." Kurt said as he walked away, leaving Roman standing in the back of the hotel. "But there you go, if you want to keep fooling yourself, there's nothing I can do."

And Kurt's words felt like a death sentence. It was true, if he couldn't control his alpha and ended up marking another omega... that would be catastrophic.

"If I do that, I would lose Seth forever. I would be his executioner. I would be just like all of them, like the ones I hate so much. I would be like those I vowed never to be like... I would be even worse."

But Roman knew they were cornered, that there was no way out. That the doctor was right and soon the time would come to face the truth, that secret couldn't keep hidden forever. And soon the time would come for him to face the truth about his feelings for Dean. And Roman didn't know what made him more afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support you have given to this story, thanks to this I keep writing more episodes :) Ouch! Our poor babies. Things for The Shield gets more and more complicated. Roman and Dean do nothing but hurt each other and poor Sethie is oblivious to everything that happens and that direct affects him.
> 
> As always if you want another episode leave me a review with your opinions on this chapter and what you think will happen in future episodes. As always I apologize for my grammar. Have a nice day and remember that I love you so much, guys!
> 
> Ps. I wanted Roman to be Intercontinental Champion and so ambreigns would be grand slam... but well hopefully there will be another chance in the future.


	8. True Mate

Roman was holding Seth very tight, he didn't want to leave the bed and face the world... and face  _him_. It was the beginning of a new week and he must return to the plantation. He had no choice, he could not move Seth out of town.

The omega stirred. "Romie."

"How do you feel, baby?" Roman kissed the temple of his omega.

"I feel better." Seth smiled. "I have not had a fever. I think the medicines and your care have helped me a lot."

Roman smiled relieved. "I'll always take care of you, Sethie. I'm sorry to have asked you to leave town with me, that was very selfish."

"Roman, you have only looked after me since we left the city. It's not selfish that you wanted to leave this town where you are condemned to be a slave in that plantation. That's why I agreed to leave. I'm very worried for you, that job is horrible."

Roman sighed, if Seth knew the real reason why he wanted to escape. The alpha hugged his omega. No, he would never know, the truth was so horrible that it could do Seth great harm and Roman preferred death rather than hurt him.

"You don't have to worry, baby, that's bad for our pup. Well maybe there's something you need to worry about." Roman said jovially.

Seth looked at him puzzled.

"Well Sethie, we have not even thought about our pup's name yet." Roman reminded him. "As he is my firstborn, I was thinking of naming him after me."

Seth smiled with sadness. "And what if our pup looks like him? Maybe you will regret that the pup has your name. Besides, I want to give your name to our first pup, yours and mine."

Roman looked at Seth with love. "Sethie, this is our pup, yours and mine, and I don't want you to think negatively. Our first pup will be as sweet and beautiful as you, and I think I have the solution for this. Our first pup will have your name, so I will have two Sethies to love and protect. You will make me the happiest alpha of this earth, Seth."

Seth smiled with such happiness at Roman's words and nodded vigorously. "I agree."

He kissed his alpha with passion. Roman returned the kiss and they both stayed for a long time enjoying the sweetness of the feelings they shared.

"I love you so much, Roman. I promise to make you very happy." Seth said as he released his alpha.

"No, Sethie. I am the one who promises to make you very happy. I won't fail you. When we have our pup in our arms, we will marry and start again somewhere else."

Seth looked at Roman with longing. "I'm going to miss this place, especially Dean, he's been so good to me... But I'll go wherever you take me, Romie."

"Thanks baby."

**...**

When Roman left, he found Dean just in front of him. The omega was entering the hostal with his breakfast in hand. For a brief moment they both looked at each other.

Why was everything so difficult?

Roman looked at Dean in pure agony, feeling his alpha moaning in despair. He's alpha wanted nothing more than to hold the omega in his arms and kiss his lips again.

_My omega..._

Torture himself was useless, before succumbing to the wishes of his alpha. Roman gave Dean one last look of agony and walked as fast as he could from the hostel.

The omega watched him walk away from him as if he had seen the devil. Dean didn't blame him, they couldn't be together because they always ended up giving in their instincts, ready to sin, hurt each other and hurt Seth.

Dean's omega was so uneasy. His only wish was to present himself before the alpha, ready to be taken. Every damn night, Dean dreamed of Roman kissing his skin and fucking him in every corner of the hostel, to finally knot him and mark him as his own. Claiming him as his omega and marry him just after that.

Pure fantasies...

A selfish act, that alpha already had a pregnant omega.

Dean sighed, no longer even trying to calm the cries of his omega that suffered for not being able to be next to his alpha.

Dean tried to eat breakfast despite not having much appetite. His world was totally upside down. After an hour he gave up. Nothing gave him peace or comfort.

"Good morning Dean." Dr. Angle looked at him empathically. "You've twisted so much in that seat that I think you'll make a hole."

Dean smiled sadly. "There is some medicine, Doctor... Something to help me to be like a I was before Roman came into my life."

The doctor patted Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry to tell you that there is no such thing, you know that... and you also know Seth is not Roman's omega. I'm sure Roman also knows that."

Dean didn't dare to nod, but in his heart he knew better. He and Roman had found the other in the worst of situations. Where they were unable to be together.

"Seth is pregnant with his pup, none of that matters." Dean said with deep pain.

Kurt watched at Dean with sadness. He wondered if Dean only knew the truth, if he knew the pup was not Roman's, what would he do? He couldn't say it and anyways, Roman wanted to take care of that pup and Seth.

"I'm so afraid for you and Roman. I don't think you're going to win this battle." The doctor scratched his chin. "I was going to ask you a favor, but seeing you like this I know it's a bad idea. I don't want you to keep torturing you boy."

"You came to see Seth, don't you?" Dean asked.

"I have to take him to my office for an ultrasound. I have to go back to the office, my assistant will help me." Kurt headed for the exit of the hostel but Dean ran after him and stopped him.

"I'll help you. I like Seth a lot." Dean sighed. "Besides I..."

"You feel guilty." Kurt looked at Dean empathically.

**...**

With Dean's help. Kurt moved Seth into his car, the pregnant omega was wrapped in his sheets and Dean was carrying another one in his lap. Everything smelled of Roman.

_Dean was a masochist._

They reached the office and some people murmured, they had never seen Seth before and this was weird. All of them ignored the looks and murmurs and entered the office.

With Dean's help, Seth lay down on the stretcher and unbuttoned his robe. Dean had touched Seth's belly many times through his clothes, but this was the first time he could see it as it really was. Dean couldn't help wondering what it would be like if he were the one carrying a pup.

_As if that were possible..._

The doctor smeared the gel and began the examination.

Dean couldn't help remembering a painful part of his life.

_Dean was lying down while a doctor was making an ultrasound on his flat belly. "Apparently everything is fine with your reproductive system. We'll have to wait until the other tests are ready."_

_Dean had had several heats since he was married and couldn't get pregnant. The auburn-haired omega was desperate and sad._

"Dean, look!" Seth's voice brought him back to reality. "It's my pup."

Dean looked at the image on the screen, there was Seth's pup, they could only see his back.

"Let's hope he moves to see that everything is in order." Dr. Angle indicated.

Dean saw Seth's face, his eyes sparkling with the excitement of seeing his pup. Seth obviously loved him, like all omegas love their pups.

_Dean and his husband were sitting in the doctor's office watching as he checked the tests. Dean felt panic. In fact he really wanted to have pups, give pups to his alpha._

_"Here's the problem." The doctor said worried. "Both are perfectly healthy, and both are perfectly fertile. You can have as many pups as you like, but..."_

_Dean would never forget this horrible day, it was the beginning of a real hell for him._

_"You are incompatible. The eggs of one kill the sperm of the other." The doctor indicated._

_Dean's husband's face fell. He was shocked._

_"But then... How can we have pups?" Dean's husband was angry._

_"I'm sorry to tell you this but you can't, at least not with each other." The doctor indicated. "You both are fertile, but there's no treatment for this kind of condition, you have to accept the fact that you can't have pups."_

"Dean, my pup is facing the monitor!" Seth brought Dean back to reality.

Dean looked at the pup, feeling a life growing inside him is something he could never feel and he never will. Dean stifled a cry, he wanted to mourn for the pain he had vowed to bury and forget and that now came back and hit him with force.

The doctor smiled. "The pup is perfect Seth. He has five fingers in each hand, in each foot, his face has no malformation, his heart rate is perfect."

The pup led a finger to his mouth, it was so cute and Seth was overwhelmed.

"Seth, your pup is so beautiful." Dean said genuinely happy. Despite the pain for his womb that would be eternally empty, Dean was happy to see Seth's little pup sucking his finger and moving.

The auburn-haired omega took Seth's hands and they both looked at the little pup on the screen. Dean was breathing heavily but he didn't cry, he just smiled. He had mixed feelings.

Seth looked at Dean very fondly and Dean looked back at him mirroring the feelings. The auburn-haired omega knew that he and Seth had developed a bond of brotherhood, they now were bonded by the pup that now Dean also wanted to protect.

At that moment Dean knew that all the feelings he had for Roman were doomed. How could he want to take the father away from this beautiful pup? He could never. He had to be strong and bury those feelings, even if that was killing him inside.

Even the doctor was happy, it was a relief to see that the pup was perfect and healthy. That in the middle of the difficult of this case and the things that Seth and Roman evidently hid, the pup was well. Now about Seth... the tests would be ready in the afternoon. The doctor decided to be positive.

"You have a beautiful pup of 33 weeks. I should plan on your c-section, it will be the best for both of you." The doctor said looking at the screen with admiration. This was incredible, something never seen before. "I'm going to give you medicines so that your pup develops correctly his respiratory system, in case we have to do the c-section before the proper time for his birth."

"Why does Seth need a c-section?" Dean asked worriedly.

Kurt realized his indiscretion. "Seth is having complications and it's best to plan everything."

"I trust you, doctor." Seth smiled. "I'm so happy to know that my pup is fine."

Dean sighed once more a sad memory filled his mind.

_"We can't have pups!" Dean's husband couldn't believe it._

_"There are always other options, you can adopt a pup. There are many who have lost their parents and would be happy in a home like yours. You have a good economic position." The doctor carefully proposed. "I know it's not the usual thing. There are very few families that adopt pups that don't have their blood. This is more usual among people adopting pups from their dead relatives, but I think it would be a good option for you."_

_Dean smiled. "That would be a great idea. Give a home, love and care to a pup that-"_

_"Are you crazy!" Dean's husband was in full alpha mode. The man was very angry now. "That's why these things don't happen, Dean. No alpha in his right mind would want to raise a pup that doesn't have his blood, which is why adoptions occur only between relatives all the cases out of pity and as an obligation with dead relatives! There's no alpha in this planet that would care and love a pup that doesn't carry his blood!"_

_Dean was nervous. He had never seen her husband behaving like this. They only were six months married, he had to convince him that adopting was a good option. Maybe not now, he was very upset but maybe in a few days he would be able to convince him._

_"I know there must be an alpha that can love a pup that doesn't carry his blood." Dean murmured._

"Roman would be so happy if he could be here, but he has to be enslaved on that plantation." Seth pouted. "We even thought of our pup's name."

Dean sighed, of course Roman would be happy, that was his pup. Dean knew that even if he was Roman's true omega and not Seth, they had no hope.

_I'll never be able to give him pups as Seth can. No alpha would ever want an omega that cannot give them descendants._

"And what name are you going to give him?" Dean asked.

"He will have my name." Seth smiled.

**…**

Roman was returning from the plantation. Strangely this day had been quiet. Perhaps because he continued in the most dangerous area of the plantation, where no one was going and therefore no one hassled him.

Roman had some shopping, he wanted to surprise Seth and had bought clothes for the pup. It was a few things, but he knew Seth would be glad to prepare their pup's outfit.

Roman was smiling as he thought they should get a crib soon, there were so many things to get for their pup. He was so distracted that he tripped with an omega that ran, both fell to the ground and the bag with the purchases was scattered.

"I am so sorry." The omega apologized. "I'm in a hurry."

The omega stood up and ran off leaving Roman lying there. Dean was watching everything from the entry desk.

The omega went to Roman's help even though he knew they should not be around. Silently, he began to pick things up from the floor while Roman stood up.

It was then that he saw a pair of sky-blue baby shoes. Dean crouched down and took them in his hands. This day had been a constant reminder of what he could never have.

"Seth will be very happy when he sees this." Dean's voice betrayed his suffering.

"He needs to be calmed, I am just trying to..." Roman didn't know what to say.

And all day long he resisted the desire to cry and mourn for his cruel fate. Seeing the little shoes of Roman and Seth's pup was too much.

Dean felt like he could not breathe, his eyes filled with tears and he felt as if he suffocated. Dean looked at Roman in agony as many tears rolled down his cheeks.

Roman's alpha could feel the pain of his omega and absorbed it as his own. Roman carried one of his hands to Dean's face wiping the tears. They both looked at each other intensely.

Dean got to his feet, and as usual he fled into the grove. Roman picked up the purchases and went after Dean. There he found him crying as he stared at the shoes.

Roman couldn't take it any longer and held the omega in his arms, cuddling him softly. Dean clung to Roman and wept on his shoulder. The alpha felt his heart breaking as he felt the pain of his omega.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. This is all my fault, my arrival at this place has only caused you pain." Roman held Dean as if his life depended on it. "And although for you I am only a selfish asshole who only wants to take advantage of you, I seriously wish I could spare you this suffering."

"No one can spare my pain when everything around me reminds me of what I will never have. What is the meaning of my life now? Everything I've done has gone wrong. I tried to love and it didn't work, no one will ever love me. I tried to accept it, to accept my eternal loneliness, and although I could do it for a while then... you appeared!"

Dean was crying disconsolately and Roman was making an effort not to cry, this was unusual for the alphas, they were not moved by the pain of their omegas. But Roman was dying a little, feeling Dean's affliction and feeling unable to help him. Knowing that he was the cause of his pain.

"I even tried to have a friend and... I found a sweet one... but all I want is to give myself to his alpha. I want to give myself to you and for what? You would only fuck me and then kick me out of your life like I am a worthless whore."

Roman took Dean's face and it was then that the omega saw the pain in the alpha's eyes. It was incomprehensible, an alpha suffering from the pain of an omega... of his omega.

Roman couldn't take it anymore and brought his lips to Dean's in a desperate kiss, full of sadness and pain. They were cornered, lost, with no way out. The kiss was different from all their previous interactions. Both felt that it was not only the impulse of their instincts, they were their souls connecting to another level. It was real, deep and meaningful feelings.

Alpha and omega finally found each other, two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. Yin and yang.

They both drank from each other's lips, thirsting for each other's comfort, seeking refuge for their tormented souls. It was not just a kiss, it was a desperate cry for help, for comfort, for...  _love_.

They kissed for a long time, finding peace in the other's arms, finding home in the other's lips. They only let go because they needed to breathe. Roman led his forehead against Dean's, breathing hard, trying to contain his emotions.

"Dean, don't you ever say that no one could ever love you. Even if you think that I just want to fuck you and throw you away, it's not like that." Roman was brutally honest here. "If I ever get to take your body, I won't be able to dump you as you think."

Dean didn't believe what he was hearing. Roman took his face with both hands and Dean saw several tears rolling down the alpha's cheeks as he looked at him as if he were the most precious treasure on the planet. Roman finally watched at him the same way he usually watched at Seth, but this time was different. Roman's eyes reflected a deep and overwhelming feeling. It was like his gaze could burn him. No, it wasn't the same look he always give to Seth, this was a feeling way more meaningful and stronger.

Roman wasn't like the other alphas Dean had known. The auburn-haired omega found a different alpha, a special one.

"If I come to have you, I will worship your body. I will knot you, I will mark you as my omega, mine to take care of you. To protect you, to adore you...  _to love you_ , Dean."

Dean was breathing heavily as he listened to Roman. Was he confessing his feelings? Yes, he was.

"You see, Dean? I could never leave you, I could never play with you. If I could I would make you my husband in front of all this damn town that despises you and I would be proud to call you mine. I would be proud and happy to have pups with you, to be your husband no matter what happened in your past I dont care about that... But disgracefully, we met in this circumstance and I don't know what to do."

Dean couldn't believe it. He always thought that he was worthless, that no one could ever love him, but here was this alpha, confessing his love for him and being totally honest about his feelings.

 _Anyways, Roman still doesn't know that I could never give him pups. If he knew this, he wouldn't be saying these things_.

Still, Dean was touched by Roman's words. Neither his ex-husband was so honest with his feelings towards him. He never made him feel these things and in that moment Dean knew it was because his ex-husband was never his alpha. Roman was.

"You're my alpha. You can feel it, can you not?" Dean looked at Roman with sweet sadness.

"I know it, my love. I am your alpha and you are my omega. If our lives were different, I could love you freely and you could love me."

"No need to be different, Roman. Our lives are these same and I already love you." Dean smiled in spite of the awful situation. "I irremediably, inexplicably and inevitably love you."

Roman smiled back. "I love you just the same way. This is beyond instincts and beyond our nature. This is pure feelings. I love you Dean and it hurts me to be the cause of your pain."

"As much as it hurts me to be the cause of yours. I didn't want to accept it Roman, but I know you are suffering too." Dean said in pure sadness. "What can we do?"

They heard footsteps.

"I have the answer to that." Again Dr. Angle found them in a compromising situation. It was obvious he would find them in that place, since they weren't inside the hostel. "I already have the results of Seth's analysis. Roman, we must speak urgently."

Roman and Dean let go and both looked at the doctor very frightened. Dr. Angle looked very worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately my emotions are all over my fanfics, I don't know if that is helping or hurting my stories but I think that as long as I continue at this stage of my life this will continue like this and I apologize for that.
> 
> Back to the fic: Dean and Roman finally accepted their feelings and Dean remembered a part of his sad past. But even if they have accepted their feelings... Can they be happy and love each other in the circumstances in which they find themselves? What do you think the doctor will tell Roman? What do you guys think happened to Dean in the past?
> 
> As always I thank you for your support even though I am a mess. And as always if you want another episode you know, leave me a review. I love you so much guys and I apologize again.


	9. A hurtful truth

Dean had offered his room for Roman and Dr. Angle to talk. The omega had accepted his love for Roman.

_And he had also accepted that it was impossible._

But that didn't make his feelings disappear. And added to all this was the pain of his memories. The picture of his life looked bleak.

_It's not like I ever saw a light at the end of my tunnel._

Dean sighed, he appreciated Seth and felt he had to protect the pup that Seth was carrying, no matter how much he loved that pup's father. In that moment Dean made a decision.

**...**

Roman and Kurt were alone in Dean's apartment. The doctor grabbed his temple. This whole case was so complicated, especially because of the things that Roman and Seth hid.

Roman watched the tests. Everything was explained in detail and the alpha felt he couldn't breathe.

"I thought that Seth's was sick because he didn't have an alpha, but this would have complicated the pup's health too... and the pup is healthy, it's perfect, but Seth..."

The doctor looked at Roman with all the seriousness of the case. Waiting for Roman to say something but the alpha kept silent.

"Roman, I need to know the truth. According to those tests, Seth's entire system is collapsing, but it's impossible that this level of damage was caused by pregnancy or by being rejected by his alpha... Did he have a strange disease? And it has to be a very strange one because this level of damage it's something I have never seen before." Dr. Angle wanted to understand what Roman and Seth were hiding.

But the alpha continued to be silent. That was when the doctor snapped, pushing Roman against the wall in a very unprofessional action.

"Do you want to see him dead? Maybe we can still save him but I need the truth!" Kurt was enraged. "You say that you love him but he is dying at yur feet and you don't even give me a clue to help him! You don't love him! I f you don't care if you lose him then you don't love him!"

"I don't want to lose him!" Roman said as desperately as the doctor.

Roman was breathing hard, it was time to face the truth, to trust someone, to tell the secret that he and Seth hid. There was no way out, silence was as dangerous as telling the truth.

Roman took a deep breath. "Seth lived in the house in front of mine, he had to stay with his uncles because his parents died in an accident and they had to take care of him. Seth was always shy and very sweet, he didn't have many friends and his cousins were assholes so the only thing he loved was to talk with me. I knew he had this big crush on me... But Seth was 16 years old, I only saw him with the tenderness that one sees a little brother and since I was already an adult and I... I went to college and thought that my departure would make him forget about me."

Kurt tried to calm down, he really had wanted to punch Roman.

"I returned more than a year later to take a vacation with my family and when I returned he... he was not the same anymore. He looked sick and depressed and I thought maybe it was due to the changes... you know... the changes omegas suffer... Surely he had already had his first heat, he was about to be 18 years old. I really didn't dare to ask, and I dismissed that thought since he was very happy to see me." Roman gulped. "One afternoon, I noticed marks on his neck, on his arms and wrists, needle marks."

Kurt sat on the couch in Dean's room. Feeling that what he was going to hear was going to be horrible.

"Seth refused to talk and I didn't want to ask either. I was so fucking stupid because if I had asked, if I had really insisted, he would have told me everything." Roman looked helplessly at the wall.

"Seth's uncle was an accountant at a prestigious clinic in the city we lived in. One day he simply forbade Seth to talk to me or leave the house and that's when I decided to find out what was going on."

Dr. Angle noticed the pain in Roman's expression as he remembered those facts.

"I started to follow them and it was then that I realized that he forced Seth to go to the clinic where he worked, the first thing I thought was that Seth might be sick but that was a clinic dedicated to reproductive health and Seth was an omega very young and single."

"A reproductive health clinic?" The doctor was astounded, none of that made sense.

"I had the same face as you when I realized these things, all that was absurd, so I started to search. It took almost a month until I finally found the truth... Seth's uncle had sold his nephew to the doctors at that clinic. They wanted a totally pure and young omega to use him to conceive the son of an alpha that had a rare condition that didn't allow him to have descendants. You know the omegas have no rights and they belong to their parents and after a marriage to their alphas, so Seth's uncle forced him to undergo a treatment that would make his body suitable to give a pup to this alpha who was very wealthy. Those doctors did experiments on his body and I think the result is all that you see in those tests."

"But then, how did he get pregnant?" Kurt was horrified by what he heard.

"They continued to prepare Seth's body so he could do what no one could before: give this alpha an heir. Seth had never been with an alpha and... When they finally succeeded and he was ready... they... they chemically induced Seth to a strange heat and they gave him to that guy and he..." Roman breaths were erratic, it was obvious that telling this story hurt him a lot.

"By all the Gods..." Kurt was pale.

"Seth doesn't remember much, he was under a drug that caused him to accelerate his metabolism, his reproductive process, his whole heat, his hormonal load... things that the body of a 17-year-old omega could not withstand, in addition to the previous experiments. He was in a state of semi-consciousness as if he were being drugged, that alpha, he..."

And it was there that Roman broke down and several tears came out of his eyes. Kurt was surprised, it was the first time he saw an alpha in such a state.

"That alpha was under a drug that would make him stronger and with that he would have more chances to impregnate an omega and... the result was horrific."

Roman couldn't contain himself anymore and his cry was copious.

"When I found him, Seth was almost dead, he was bleeding and he was very beaten. I couldn't stand it. I went crazy, when I knew all this that alpha did to him. Seth is just a sweet kid and he couldn't defend himself..."

Roman was silent for a long time.

"What did you do, boy?" Kurt asked.

"I carried him out of that place and I took him under my care but those men are powerful and they followed us." Roman omitted the details of his escape.

"I took care of him for a month and eventually we realized that he was pregnant. I proposed... I proposed him an abortion, Seth was not yet 18 and was not marked, nobody would ever know and he could continue his life. But like all omegas, he didn't care about the horrible circumstances of the pup's conception, he already loved him. That night he ran away from me because before his eyes I would hurt his pup."

Roman was shaking as he told the story.

"I understood that what I proposed was wrong, I swear I do it thinking that maybe he didn't want the pup and that his life would be ruined. I just didn't know what to do. I went to look for him and it was not difficult to find him, he was still weak. I asked him for forgiveness, then I... I promised that I would never leave him, that I would protect him and the pup, that I would give my life for him if necessary."

The doctor could feel the honesty in Roman's statement.

"Little by little I became attached to both of them and I began to think about a future with him, together with the pup. Seth already loved me, he had always loved me and I... I felt that I loved him too, I just wanted to protect him. I swear that before arriving to this town I saw a future with him and our pup." Roman was honest in this. "When Seth turned 18 and was in his third month of pregnancy, we thought we had left everything behind, we actually were a happy couple... I never thought I would love the idea of being a father but I found out that I totally loved it. I was delighted with such a sweet omega and our pup."

Roman smiled with sadness saying these words.

"We were visiting a doctor to check on Seth's pregnancy. We didn't know those scientist had contacted other doctors to look for Seth. So one night, they found us and once again we had to escape, but almost didn't survive. Those doctors wanted Seth back to take his pup."

Again Roman didn't go into details of how they managed to escape, and the doctor didn't want to ask either. Kurt knew there were many omissions in that story. How did they escape the first time? What did Roman do to get Seth out of that place? Kurt knew that if they were running away, probably Roman stained his hands with blood but... the doctor couldn't blame him after hearing what he had heard. No, the doctor didn't want to know those details.

"But if you knew this why you did not seek help?" Kurt gulped.

"They are doctors, we couldn't ask help from other doctors. We tried and that bastard sold us. This is a remote place and maybe that's why you don't know about this. But how about if they offer you money? Seth is an omega, nobody will have any regrets about hurting him if he can get some money with that." Roman was trying to calm down. "That's why we refused to ask for help."

Doctor Angle nodded. Roman and Seth were right. Trust him was a very risky move and they had done it. No doubt Roman must be desperate.

"We have not had a way out and if I'm talking to you about all this it's because I don't want to lose Seth. I don't want to lose my omega, I don't want to lose our pup. I didn't know that he was so sick... just like you, I thought the deterioration of his health was due to not having the presence of the pup's father."

"That was was the obvious choice..." Kurt sighed. "But those experiments were almost killing him."

"Am I going to lose him?" Roman looked at the doctor in despair.

"Not if I can prevent it, but the pup... what if we have to choose? Seth or the pup..." Kurt asked the question that nobody wanted to hear.

"If the decision is up to me, even though I really love our pup, I will always choose Seth, but if you ask him..." Roman ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"Like all omegas, he will choose his pup." Kurt stood up. "This is a situation with no way out, but if things get complicated, we'll choose for him and deal with the consequences later."

"The consequences of losing his pup will be the same as death. He will not take it." Roman closed his eyes trying to stop the tears, he had to calm down.

"I'll do my best to find a way to help him and I won't say anything to anyone not even to my omega and pups..." Kurt said worriedly. "I was going to offer you and Seth a room in my house, it's big and having Seth nearby would be ideal to help him in any emergency, but my son is about to arrive in the town and he will have that room. But I am worried, Roman, staying here is a terrible idea, especially because I heard you and Dean confessing their love."

Roman nodded, he knew the doctor was right.

Kurt gave a long sigh. "The level of damage in Seth's organism is barbaric, but he's still here fighting and I think that, even if it sounds illogical, I think the bond that binds you to him, that love he feels for you is what it seems to have sustained his spirit and his health. I don't even need to tell you that losing you would also kill him."

Roman closed his eyes at this realization. "I know it, but what do I do with this feeling that consumes me? I don't want to feel it, I want to tear out what I feel for Dean but I can't. I didn't expect this to happen to me. I didn't even think this kind of feeling existed."

"Well, you know that it does exist." Kurt looked at Roman with deep sadness. "Boy, I don't envy your situation. I don't know how you are going to get out of this mess, but as for Seth, you have all my support to do all I can to save him and the pup. The rest is on your hands, Roman."

"We can't tell Seth the truth about his health." Roman whispered. "I don't want him to suffer."

"We won't do it but... sooner or later he'll find out." Kurt said resignedly. "I have to review those tests and find a way to do something. I think if he wasn't pregnant we might have a better chance, this is the worst situation to have a pup."

"We can't take the pup. Seth would die of sadness." Roman shook his head. "And if I lose Seth I don't know if I will survive."

**...**

The doctor left and Dean realized something was very wrong, it was all written in his face. But the doctor didn't say a word so in spite of being a bad decision Dean ran to his room, upon entering he saw Roman sitting on the sofa, motionless.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"Very ill..." Roman's eyes were swollen.

"Can Dr. Angle do something for him?" Dean was scared.

"He's going to try, it's too much to say that you and I should not be close." Roman admitted sadly. "It's an irony that you and I want to save him. You and I care so much about him, but Dean, you and I can kill him too."

"You and I are going to be strong, we're not going to hurt him." Some tears rolled down Dean's cheeks. "I saw your pup in the doctor's office today, he's so beautiful Roman, he's perfect and he deserves to have a family. I'm not going to take that from him and even if you want to be with me... I'm not going to let you do it."

"But what do we do with this feeling?" Roman looked at Dean desperately. "I can't even run away from you. I can't leave this town, I can't even leave this hostel. There is no other place to stay, and even if I moved to another place that won't disappear my love for you... I love you."

"I was thinking and I think there's no other choice for us..." Dean gulped, he didn't know how to say this. "I believe that you and I must calm our alpha and omega and the only way is... is..."

Roman looked at Dean wide eyed.

"You know, Roman." Dean approached the alpha and stroked his face. "I was afraid that you just wanted to use me and throw me out, so I didn't want you to touch me, but I know it's not like that, I know you love me just as I love you. I know you don't want to use me, and I think the only way to calm our instincts and leave this behind without resentment is that finally I give myself to you. You should not mark me, you should not knot me, just satisfy your alpha and then go back to him."

Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean was really proposing this to him?

"Dean, you want me to use you and leave you, I can't do that... I can't..."

"We're going to end up doing it anyway and probably Seth will realize, it's better to calm down your alpha and leave all this behind. I'll be fine."

_I'm used to losing._

"You won't be fine, Dean and anyways I can't do that to you." Roman shook his head.

"You can't Roman, but your alpha can. If I take off my clothes now, you think your alpha would not take me." Dean looked at him with intensity.

"You won't do that." Roman was walking backwards.

"Give me another solution and I'll take it, but I think you know there's no solution. But don't worry it won't be tonight. Now you should go with Seth and give him that." Dean pointed to Roman's purchases in the couch. "But we must do it soon, before everything gets even more complicated."

Roman grabbed the purchases and shook his head once more. "I love you, I can't use you just to satisfy my alpha."

"I love you too, but what other solution do we have?" Dean said resigned and sad.

Roman wanted so much to give him an answer but nothing came out of his mouth. He just turned around and walked out of Dean's room.

Roman admitted to himself that the only reason why he and Dean didn't end up kissing or touching each other was because they were both scared and sad about what happened with Seth, but maybe the next time they couldn't control their instincts and they would end not only having sex... Roman would end marking and knotting him.

In that moment Roman realized Dean was right. Maybe satisfy his alpha would be the only one out or at least a short term solution.

Roman closed his eyes, that was a decision he had to make soon.

**…**

When Roman was able to calm down and put on his more believable calm face, he entered the room. Seth was having dinner, the doctor had taken his lunch early. Seth smiled.

"I delayed because I was buying something," Roman said softly.

Seth finished dinner and saw the trousseau for his pup. The omega smiled.

"Today I saw our pup. He's healthy and that makes me happy, I was so afraid he would be sick." Seth looked at his pup's clothes with love. "I'm happy Roman, even if things go very badly, I just want my pup to be fine. You will take care of him."

Roman gulped, maybe Seth knew what was happening with him.

"Don't say those things. We're going to get married and we will have more pups. Everything will be fine."

Seth hugged Roman. "You're right, it's just that sometimes I feel negative."

"But you know that that hurts you and the pup. You should not feel like that." Roman hugged Seth with love.

"You're right, I'm going to be optimist, for us and for our pup. I also have to be, because good things have happened to us too." Seth smiled. "It's amazing Roman. Here we have found good people who want to help us. But sometimes I wonder if they would if they knew what we have done."

Seth played with a lint on Roman's shirt.

"We did what we had to do, Seth. And believe me if things get complicated I'll do it again. No one is going to hurt my family." Roman assured.

"I just hope we never have to see those people again. Then we can be happy." Seth yawned.

"We're going to be happy, Sethie." Roman gently petted his omega's hair.

_I think Dean is right, even if it's cruel I must do this and end this desire that consumes my alpha. Although that won't change my feelings at least my alpha will find peace and I will be able to take care of Seth as he deserves it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first of all I want to tell you that if you have an account on ff . net I have posted a Halloween Ambreings called "Moon of my life" on that site so take a look to see if you like it.
> 
> Returning to this story, now we know more or less everything that happened with Seth. There are things that they don't want to reveal but we already know how the pup was conceived. Also Dean and Roman made a decision. Do you think it is the right decision? Do you think that have a one night will help them move on or it will make things even worse?
> 
> I appreciate your support and if you want another episode, leave me a review. I love you guys!


	10. Let me show you how I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years. I've been busy with real life stuff but now I'm back.

Roman was removing the undergrowth near the abyss. His body moved automatically as his mind remembered what happened in the morning.

_Roman was leaving the hostel and saw Dean sitting at the front desk. Roman looked at him wide-eyed._

_"You're right, Dean." Roman murmured approaching the omega. "We must have one night, I have to take good care of Seth and as long as all my alpha wants is to have you... I cannot do it."_

_Dean sighed. "I know, that's why I was the one who proposed it to you."_

_"I just want you to know that it's not my intention to use you and even if my alpha finds peace after having you, I won't find it knowing that I have done something like this to my omega." Roman said with sadness._

_"Your omega is him, he's going to give you a pup. Seth is a sweet one and I've come to love him as a little brother. I know that one way or another you also love him, that's why I'm sure this is what we should do." Dean took Roman's hands over the counter._

_Roman smiled with longing. "You are a great person, Dean and although if someone would know what we are going to do would mistakenly judge us... judge you, there is a lot of uprightness on your part in this. It's you who are going to lose so that another omega will be happy, but believe it or not, I also am going to lose here."_

_"It's not just about Seth, it's about you too." Dean smiled when Roman squeezed his hands lovingly. "I know that you feel you are going to lose but it won't be like that, Seth is going to make you happy, he can give you things that I can't, this will also be the best for you too."_

_"But I love you, Dean. There are things that are irreplaceable and for me, you are." Roman wanted so much to kiss him._

_"I know, and I'm happy about that, this afternoon when you come back from the plantation, I'll be waiting for you in my room." Dean's cheeks were flushed, he looked so innocent when he said this._

_"I know..." Roman stroked the face of the omega with love. "Tonight I'm going to love you like no one else ever did. I'll treat you the way you've always deserved, I'll adore every part of your being."_

_Dean closed his eyes surrendering to the sweet caress, feeling that each word coming out of his alpha's mouth, consumed him inside._

_"And I will give myself to you as I never did before."_

And Roman knew that Dean was being honest. The alpha closed his eyes, since those bastards subjected Seth to the horror that was the conception of his pup, Roman's life had become chaotic.

"Daydreaming about that freak instead of doing your work." Braun's voice echoed through the bushes.

"And your work is to monitor my love life perhaps?" Roman said annoyed.

Braun stomped in front of Roman. "All that pride of yours is even funny, what pride can a starving bastard like you feel? That's why you want the freak of the town. You can't aspire to something better."

Roman smirked. He had had enough of these assholes trying to belittle his omega and all the damn stress due to the problems that surrounded him. Braun was bigger and stronger, like all his damn enemies and as all his battles this one will be against a more powerful rival. Braun was just the same as the men who victimized Seth, just like all those who offended and ridiculed Dean every day.

And Roman's alpha was definitely close to snap.

"Dean is an omega as respectable as anyone else, and definitely more respectable than bullies like you. So before talking about him, think about what you're going to say." Roman growled, his alpha was thirsty for a fight.

Braun started laughing. "Dean Ambrose was sent back to this city by his alpha, he was despised by him and everyone here knows that he's just trash, but you're as trash like him and-"

It was very quick, before Braun could finish the sentence, Roman launched himself against him, tackling his body against the bigger alpha, burying him against a cart with tools. Braun roared in pain, lying on the ground. Several workers began to gather around them.

"I'll kill you!" Braun screamed angrily and as he tried to stand up something crunched inside his body.

A shovel was under his spine. The pain was unbearable and Braun was unable to move.

Roman stood up. "Who is going to kill you, it's me!"

Roman began to beat Braun without mercy and the bigger man only managed to cover himself. Roman's alpha howled in delight at the display of anger and blood. It was Titus who had to grab Roman and separate him from Braun.

Several shotgun shots were heard and it was then that Roman reacted to what he had done.

In the middle of the bushes, JBL himself appeared with Rowan and Harper, his two bodyguards. JBL was surprised to see Braun defeated on the ground.

"Who did it?" JBL asked.

Luke and Karl pointed to Roman. JBL looked at the young alpha who stared back at him defiantly.

"You're the Roman guy, uh... Wow, if you defeated Braun, you have guts, I can recognize that. Go to your house, boy, calm down before you end up killing someone here." JBL indicated.

Roman let go of Titus's grip and walked without looking at anyone.

"The rest of you go to work!" JBL yelled at them.

Harper and Rowan were going to help Braun. But JBL stopped them.

"Don't even think about it, Braun here was defeated by an alpha much smaller than him, he doesn't deserve our help, if someone here has mercy on him, they will help him, if not then that's his problem." JBL smirked. "By the way, Braun. I hate losers, you're fired."

Braun was livid. JBL and his bodyguards left the plantation.

"Dwarfs! Help me!" Braun commanded.

Akira, Kalisto and Apollo were walking around.

"If you don't ask nicely, nobody will help you." Kalisto said with a mocking smile.

"I prefer to rot here to ask a favor from some of you!" Braun growled.

"Then, we will grant your wish, Braun." Akira smiled. "Fuck you!"

**...**

When leaving the plantation JBL had sent his secretary to pay the full day of work to Roman even though he had left early. Roman didn't understand anything but he didn't care, he had a mission.

"You arrived early." Dean said surprised and then noticed a wound near one of the Roman's cheeks.

"I had a fight with Braun." Roman growled. "That asshole was insulting you."

Dean sighed. "Everyone does it, you shouldn't get into trouble." The omega took Roman's hand and led him to his room. "I'll cure that."

They both entered the room and Roman sat on the living room furniture.

"It's nothing serious, it's just a scratch, Braun can't even walk. I hope that after this they all understand that they can't go around offending my omega."

Roman said this without thinking and it made Dean smile

"In a perfect world where you and I don't have so many obstacles, I am your omega." Dean sat next to Roman.

The alpha caressed the face of the omega with sweetness. "In this horrible and imperfect world, you are still my omega and you always will be."

Dean brought his face close to Roman's and kissed his lips. There were no inhibitions or guilty feelings between them. After the agreement they reached, both could finally give themselves over to their feelings.

_...Even if it was only for one night._

Roman kissed him back, it felt so good to be able to touch his omega, to feel his sweet lips and touch his skin. Roman introduced his tongue into Dean's wet, warm mouth and the omega gave him access. Soon both muscles were rubbing, eliciting all sorts of sensations in both men.

Dean moaned and Roman took one of his hands to the omega's butt.

"Oh fuck yes!" Dean moaned again. "Roman, let's go to my bedroom."

Still kissing, they both stumbled up to the room. Their hands touching everything they could reach and their lips battling for dominance. Inside the bedroom, they let go.

"You sure this is what you want." Roman was trying to breathe.

Dean's pupils were dilated and the omega exposed his neck in total submission. "Totally, this afternoon I want to be yours, just yours, totally yours."

_Although after today it will be Seth who can say these words._

"I don't know what you're thinking, Dean but..." Roman took off his shirt, revealing the thick, firm body that Dean had coveted every night since the alpha came into his life. "You will always be mine, and I will always be yours, even if we don't touch each other again."

Dean felt his body on fire. "Mine, my alpha."

The omega approached and ran his hands through the beautiful tattoo, from the arm to his chest.

"Make me yours now, be mine now, Roman." Dean demanded.

"You are my owner and I will do your will, Dean." Roman stated and they both kissed passionately, falling into Dean's bed.

And all the repressed passion and content desire of his alpha, made Roman tear the omega's shirt. Roman's alpha groaned in raw desire at the white skin and the lithe body, so firm and so soft at the same time.

Roman was sucking the omega's nipples while Dean moaned non-stop, jerking his hips in an involuntary movement. Roman felt he was losing control.

"You're so responsive." Roman moaned and ripped the buttons off the omega's worn jean.

It was savage, it was fast but Roman had Dean with nothing but a tight red underpants.

"Take off your clothes." Dean was breathing heavily, excitement was evident.

Roman smirked. He quickly removed his pants, staying in his black boxers. Immediately Dean sat down and began to caress Roman's manhood through the layer of cloth.

"So eager, my omega. So ready." Roman moaned feeling the naughty hand pleasuring him.

Roman's alpha howled in pure bliss. He had never felt that his alpha was so pleased, so happy, so satisfied.

"You are so hard here." Dean growled and kissed Roman again.

Between kisses, both got rid of the last garments that covered their bodies. Dean moaned with pleasure at seeing the hard member of his alpha and want nothing more than present himself before Roman to be fucked nonstop.

Roman took one of his hands to Dean's most intimate area and moaned almost pornographicly as he felt the warm moisture. Dean's member was proudly erect, Roman soaked his fingers in Dean's wetness and then brought them to his lips.

And his alpha went into total frenzy.

Roman pinned Dean on the bed and kissed, sucked and bit each bit of white skin. Dean moaned in pleasure and pain, feeling that his omega was getting drunk on the sensations.

Dean realized then that he had never felt something like this. His ex-husband was not his alpha, he never was. Roman was his alpha, the owner of his body and soul and as such he could claim his right over the omega.

"Yes, Roman! Oh God!" Dean moaned now that Roman sucked and bit his nipples, his stomach on the way down to his cock.

Roman smirked kissing Dean's belly, It was then that he saw a small scar on the white skin.

"What is this?" Roman stopped the kisses.

Dean looked at him nervously. "It's nothing, better if we don't ruin this. I'll tell you later, now please, love me."

Roman nodded, of course he would demand the truth, but now there were more important things. Roman licked his lips, Dean was absolutely beautiful, every part of him was beautiful and Roman wanted to be like this forever. Next to his omega.

In a quick movement Roman sucked Dean's length. The omega was in a cloud of pleasure. The alpha's skillful tongue was like a lethal weapon, but Dean wanted to die in his hands.

"Roman, I'm going to... ugh." Dean was trying to form a coherent sentence.

Roman let him go and continued his way to the wet entrance of the omega. Slick spilled between his legs and the smell was intoxicating. Roman began with languid licks, extending the moment, losing himself in the essence of his omega. All he wanted was to retain in his memory and in his senses this moment forever.

Dean was so blushed, feeling Roman licking and pressing his tongue into his entrance made him crazy. He had never received this kind of treatment from his ex-husband. For him, Dean was nothing more than the receiver of his cock, a way to get pleasure.

Roman was doing his best to make him feel pleasure.

The alpha combined his tongue and fingers and in a few moments he was hitting Dean's sweet spot. The omega whined.

"This is incredible, it's sublime." Dean said between moans.

"You're amazing, Dean, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Roman panted.

"Take me, please I can't stand it anymore."

Roman put his body on top of the omega keeping eye contact. Gently he wiped the thin layer of sweat that covered the skin of his face.

"You're so beautiful, so sweet when you're totally surrendered. I feel unworthy to do this, but for God's sake, there's no turning back." Roman lined up his member at Dean's entrance.

"Love me, Roman." Dean whined.

"With all my soul, Dean."

Roman entered Dean and it was glorious. The warmth, the tightness, the wetness. Roman began to breathe erratically and his alpha howled caught in an uncontrollable pleasure. His entire body shuddered and he closed his eyes.

Dean for his part was feeling so full, so whole. It was a feeling never before experienced. His omega could finally feel the pleasure of being loved, of being one with his alpha and not just the means for another to feel pleasure.

"Roman! Oh Roman." Dean grabbed his alpha's face. "I love you, I will always love you. My alpha, mine."

Roman smiled feeling his heart explode with joy, his alpha moaning nonstop of so much pleasure. Feeling that he had finally found his counterpart, his omega.

"I love you, Dean. Mine, my omega." Roman looked at Dean intensely and kissed him.

Roman started thrusting inside of Dean and they both kissed passionately. Their bodies tangled and the sound of their naked skin colliding, the moans of pleasure and the sweet declarations of love was all that could be heard.

"Harder!" Dean demanded..

And Roman obeyed. "Mine, my omega."

Both moaned without control and Dean felt that his whole world changed. He was one with his alpha, with his true alpha. The omega could feel everything, Roman's breathing, the throbbing member of his alpha about to reach climax, the sweat, the raw pleasure, the true love and it was a wonderful, an unforgettable experience ...

_...unrepeatable._

Dean came as never before, feeling in every pore of his being the pleasure of making love for the first time.

"I love you Roman, I love you." Dean panted as his body writhed in an ecstasy that seemed to have no end.

Roman and his alpha finally found peace and were one, both howled in unison as he poured his essence inside his omega. He had never felt such pleasure, the union of his human part and his alpha loving and claiming the body of his omega. Of the man he loved. Then it was that reality hit him.

He would never feel something like this again. And his alpha couldn't accept it, it refused to let go of his omega. He couldn't lose his omega and nothing else mattered at that moment.

Then Roman focused his eyes on Dean and his eyes turned a gray color. Dean realized the strangeness of the situation and didn't understand.

"Roman, get out of me." Dean said nervously.

Especially because he felt that he was still full of Roman, although he had already reached the climax.

"Mine, you are mine and everyone will know it." Roman smirked and it was then that Dean reacted.

"Roman! Roman!" Dean tried to get the alpha's attention.

Roman licked his lips and Dean saw with horror that Roman's fangs were ready to ... mark him.

"No, no, you can't do it!" Dean yelled.

Roman buried his face in Dean's neck and licked the soft skin, preparing it to be marked. Dean panicked and pushed Roman. The alpha growled and pinned Dean against the mattress again. Tightening his arms with such rudeness that the skin was red.

"You are my omega." Even his voice sounded strange... wild.

"Don't do it!" Dean tried to free himself of Roman's grip but it was useless.

Roman was burying his fangs and Dean felt the length of the alpha swelling inside him. Roman was going to knot him.

"If you do this to me, I'll never forgive you. I won't be yours because I'm going to hate you!" Dean yelled in one last attempt.

"No Dean, you're going to love me, because you're going to belong to me," Roman growled.

"Let me go is a commandment!" Dean didn't even know why he shouted this.

Maybe it was fear and despair. Everyone knew that an omega should never give orders to an alpha, that always ended badly. Dean saw how Roman raised the face of his neck and thought that not only would mark him, but also hit him for such audacity.

However, to the total surprise of the omega, Roman looked at him perplexed and blinked a couple of times. The alpha released Dean and left him obediently. It was absurd. Roman was like an obedient pup.

What kind of alpha was Roman?

Dean sat down and ran a hand through Roman's hair, he didn't understand what was happening. Roman looked at him without saying a word and blinked again, little by little his eyes returned to the chocolate color that characterized them.

Roman focused his now normal eyes on Dean's arms. He saw the marks of his hands on them.

"Did I hurt you?" Roman said scared.

"No, not really, I don't understand, your eyes turned gray and you acted violently." Dean explained. "You were going to mark me and knot me and you didn't listen when I asked you to stop, but when I... when I ordered you to stop, you did."

Roman looked at the floor nervously and changed the topic. "At least I didn't hurt you, I didn't mark you. I'm sorry, I think I ruined this."

"That's impossible, Roman. There's no way this afternoon is ruined, I've never felt anything like this, nobody made me feel this way." Dean said honestly. "Everything was beautiful and perfect and even though your alpha almost got out of control in the end, you controlled it. Thanks for making me feel loved for the first time."

Roman smiled relieved. "It was wonderful for me too, and I'm glad I made you feel all that, the truth is that if nobody ever made you feel that way, it's because nobody has loved you as I love you. Dean, I never experienced anything like this, it's a unique feeling and it was worth it. Loving you in this way was worth it. You are tattooed in my heart and nothing is going to get you out of my being."

Dean smiled and kissed his alpha's lips. Roman kissed him back and they both laughed at each other's lips. Dean looked at the clock.

"It's six in the afternoon, we still have an hour, usually you arrive at 7 o'clock. I think it's time to take a bath and finish this fantasy." Dean said with sweet sadness.

Roman nodded. "We'll take a bath and then you'll talk to me about this."

Roman gently touched the small scar on Dean's belly.

The omega shifted his body in uneasiness. This was painful, a topic he didn't want to remember. He wanted to bury that part of his life. However, perhaps telling the truth now was the best thing to do.

_If Roman knows the truth he will despise me and he will realize that the best thing for him is to be with Seth. Maybe this is the right way to do things and say goodbye to this beautiful fantasy._

Dean nodded. "We're going to take a bath and then I'm going to tell you the story of this scar and why, despite being knotted and marked, I don't have an alpha."

Dean sighed feeling that all the weight of his past would fall on him.

"I'm going to tell you why the whole town despises me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally Roman and Dean surrendered to their instincts and even though everything could end badly, Roman managed to control his alpha... or maybe it was not him who did it...?
> 
> Now it's time to know the second big truth in this story. In the next episode we will know about Dean's past and that will be the beginning of the end of this fanfic.
> 
> As always, I appreciate your support and if you want another episode, leave me a review with your opinions on this chapter and what you think will happen in the next one.
> 
> Remember that I love you guys!


	11. The pain we share

Night had fallen and Braun was still lying on the ground, his body aching and still unable to stand up on his own. Kalisto, Akira, Apollo and other workers gathered around him.

"You come to make fun of me. You're here to take revenge for every time I humiliated each one of you." Braun's voice was no longer resounding, it seemed quite common.

"You are nothing more than a simple alpha, with weaknesses different from ours, but weaknesses after all." Kalisto said thoughtfully.

"JBL dumped you out when he saw those weaknesses." Akira sentenced. "I even feel sorry for you, everybody's going to make firewood from the fallen tree."

"So do you." Braun said sadly.

"That would be fair, it's what you deserve, but there are other ways to teach you a lesson." Kalisto motioned to the other workers on the plantation. "I think it's enough to have been fired and you probably can't walk for a long time, and by now Karl and Luke must have spread the gossip, your reputation must also on the ground."

They brought a carriage and all them helped to carry Braun to the small vehicle. Braun was surprised, he had done nothing but humiliate these men and when they had the opportunity to take revenge, they chose to help him.

The huge alpha kept silent and let the little ones help him.

**…**

Dean was fully dressed and Roman was still shirtless. Roman was cuddling Dean, the omega purred in bliss. He was going to enjoy this moment with all his soul, because after saying this truth, he would never have something like that anymore.

"I met that bastard three years ago, his car broke down here in this town in the middle of nowhere and he stayed at this hostel when it was owned by my father."

Roman could feel the uneasiness in his omega and gently petted his hair, kissed his temple with love. Dean purred again.

"He had to leave the next day but he decided to stay the whole weekend, he was kind to me and he gave me several gifts, he gave me an attention that I have never received before and I liked it. During that weekend we met in the grove and he kissed me. I stupidly believed, I thought I had found my alpha."

Dean paused and his look looked lost and sad.

"He left the town and swore to come back. He kept his promise, he came with his parents the following weekend and they met me. It was then that my parents knew that they were very rich, and that he, just like me, was a only son. My parents were very happy to know that I had aroused the interest of an alpha who would take me to a big city and give me everything I need."

Dean clenched his fists. "That same weekend they agreed on our marriage."

"Everything was so fast, they wanted him to marry me before my next heat. They wanted... they wanted grandchildren and my alpha wanted a pup. He was actually obsessed with this, so before my next heat I was in the city in a beautiful party, marrying him."

Dean sighed. "I had gone to several weddings in the village but none like mine. Everything was perfect, elegant and beautiful, my mother made my trousseau but the materials, the fabrics all were sent by them from the city and it was so beautiful. I looked like a prince and he too, that night I thought it would be the happiest of my life, I was getting married at a fairytale wedding with a handsome and rich alpha and his family had approved me."

Roman noticed how Dean's body tensed, he hugged him tightly trying to calm him down. And it seemed to work because the omega relaxed a little and continued talking.

"That's when the problems started. I went through several heats and could not give him the pup he wanted so much. We went to see several doctors and finally one came up with the problem, both of us were fertile but totally incompatible. We could never have pups at least not between us."

Roman closed his eyes feeling his breathing going away. He began to suspect that this scar was about and he was terrified.

"He was angry and blamed me for everything. At first he was just screaming, but as his bitterness grew he became more violent. I have never considered myself weak but he was big and being an alpha was physically stronger. He started to get drunk and hit me."

Dean felt Roman hold him in his arms as if he wanted to protect him.

"And your parents did nothing?" Roman asked indignantly.

"They told me that my alpha was my owner and that he could do with me whatever he wanted, which is true, before the law the omegas are only properties. I tried to please him, maybe then he would stop hurting me... but he continued to degrade me in horrible ways. I was just the object he used to satisfy his instincts."

Dean looked terrified and Roman felt that he died a little when he saw him in such a state.

"Roman, please hold me, hold me tight. Don't let me go."

Dean shuddered, remembering his last day with his ex-alpha.

_The alfa has Dean pinned on the bed, the enraged man thrusted inside of him hurting him. When he spilled his seed inside he threw Dean out of bed. The auburn-haired omega fell to the ground, it was a painful fell and it made him felt so low._

_"Even for this you're useless." The alpha complained._

_"Then why don't you let me go? Repudiate me in front of everyone and end this torture!" Dean was in a corner, feeling disgusted by that alpha and himself._

_"That's what I'm going to do, Dean. I already spoke with my parents and they already brought the priest to do the repudiation ceremony. It will be in the town square tomorrow morning." The alpha smirked. "You will go back to wearing your beautiful trousseau while the priest exposes before the whole city the reasons why I despise you. He will do the repudiation ceremony and then you will have to walk ten laps in the square while everyone reminds you how worthless you are and spit on you and throw trash at you. Finally, I will drag you through the square and throw you at the feet of your parents. To be despised is to become less than trash, and you deserve such humiliation for being this weird thing that you are, you can't even have pups."_

_Dean started laughing, the alpha glared at him._

_"That humiliating ceremony of repudiation will turn me into less than trash, but it will also make me free of you. I hate you!" Dean said angrily. "You disgust me, being insulted and spat for the whole country will be better than having to feel your limp and useless cock inside me. And you're wrong about something, I'm not a weird thing that can't have pups. I can have pups, but not with you and I'm very happy, because I'd rather die than give you heirs."_

_The alpha grabbed Dean by the hair and slapped him, the omega was bleeding but still laughing._

_"No one will ever love you after being despised. No matter what you do, nobody will pick you up instead of choose a pure omega." The alpha said with anger._

_Dean laughed again. "Nah, you can't know that. Maybe one day you'll have to see me with another alpha and surrounded by pups. For now the only thing I want is to be free of you."_

_Now it was the alpha's turn to laugh and that sinister laugh would be something Dean would remember forever._

_"Even if you find an alpha stupid enough to pick up a garbage that was despised, you're never going to find one who wants to pick up a discarded and sterile omega."_

_"What are you talking about?" Dean asked scared._

Dean gaze was lost as tears rolled through his face. "He hit me until I was unconscious, kicked my belly in such a way that I thought I was bursting inside."

Roman tried to calm him down, but it was useless. However, maybe it was the best. Roman wondered how long Dean had silenced this pain and maybe letting it out would give him relief.

_Dean woke up in a clinic, his parents were with him._

_"Your husband made us come to tell us that he is going to repudiate you." Dean's mother cried._

_"Do you prefer that I live subjected to this?" Dean pointed to his obvious injuries. "In order to avoid the embarrassment of having to take your son back..._ _Would you prefer that he keeps hurting me?"_

_His mom tried to touch him but Dean slapped her hand. It was there that he felt a sharp pain in his belly. Dean paled and immediately moved the sheet. With difficulty he opened his robe and saw the small scar on his abdomen and the skin full of bruises from the blows._

_"The doctor says he did what he could but your husband hit you so badly that your womb is totally damaged. You're not only a despised omega, you're sterile too." Dean's mother cried._

Roman was shocked, Dean was crying bitterly on the alpha's shoulder.

"How do you know you can't have pups? Maybe they lied to you." Roman petted the omega's hair.

"When I returned to the village, Dr. Angle did some analysis. My entire reproductive system was damaged beyond repair. That scar was the way to let me go with nothing. He returned me to my parents, empty and dry like a desert."

Roman didn't know how to comfort Dean. So he just kept quiet and let him cry his pain. Almost twenty minutes later, Dean calmed down. Roman gave him water.

"That's why I told you we should do this. Now your alpha is satisfied and it also knows that I can't give you pups. Seth can, he's going to give you a son. I was not going to tell you about this, but given the circumstances it's the best. Now you can forget me knowing that I can never give you what he can." Dean said with sadness.

"Do you think that matters to me?" Roman stroked the face of the omega. "You are much more than a womb, more than the carrier of the pups of an alpha."

Roman looked at Dean intensely.

"That damn asshole didn't take good care of you and he demeaned you in this horrible way. He made you believe that your worth was here." Roman put his hand on Dean's belly. "But your true worth is here." Roman brought his hand to Dean's chest, feeling the beating of his heart. "I love you as you are, and if you could never give me pups I would marry you anyway, but I can't do it, and that's what hurts me the most because it's not fair, because not being able to marry you is like fueling that wrong idea that you are worthless."

Dean looked at Roman totally amazed. He couldn't believe it. He heard the front desk doorbell ringing over and over but he ignored it, he was too focused on Roman's words.

"None of that is true, nothing!" Roman laced his hands with Dean's. "And I'm so sorry that you had to meet such a despicable being. If it had been me, you would be my prince and  _it would be me the one obeying your orders_. I would be the one who would belong to you and not the other way."

"Roman, no alpha obeys an omega." Dean shook his head.

Roman looked at him wide-eyed as if he wanted to say something.

The doorbell rang again and Dean took the intercom. "Goodnight."

"Dean, I'm Dr. Angle, please come here quickly."

"I'll be there, doctor." Dean hung the phone.

The omega stood up and walked to the door. Roman followed him without understanding his behavior. Dean stopped when he reached the door and leaned against it. A huge smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you." Dean said with joy. "All this time I felt sorry for myself and even contempt. I really believed that his words were true, that I was worthless, that no one could ever love me. But you do, you love everything about me, even what was taken from me. You love me as I am and although we met in the worst of the scenarios and we cannot be together. I know I am worthy of being loved."

Roman smiled endeared and placed both hands on Dean's sides trapping him against the door. "You deserve the whole world on a silver platter and I would like to be able to present it to you."

"You've done it already. Baron's curse made me believe that he took away my dignity by taking away the possibility of having pups. You taught me that that's not true and restored the faith I didn't have in myself. I despised myself and now I don't do it anymore. You did that and that's the gift you gave me. Now you can go back to Seth, I'll be fine." Dean said with sweetness. The bell on the front desk rang again and Dean moved the latch on the door, opening it a little. "Everything that the damned bastard called Baron Corbin did to destroy me was useless, in the end I won, because I know that I am worthy of being loved, because you love me."

Roman was perplexed. "Did you say, Baron Corbin?"

The front desk doorbell rang once more and in a very fast movement, Dean left the apartment.

Roman was going to follow him but he realized that he was still shirtless and he didn't have any shoes. He couldn't raise suspicions so he started dressing, he had to talk to Dean about Baron Corbin.

**...**

Dean appeared in front of Dr. Angle who was accompanied by a young alpha. The man exuded seriousness. At some distance there were two big alphas that apparently were with them.

"Dean, this is my son Jason. I told you about him, he's a young scientist and he works in one of the biggest and most respected clinics in a big metropolis." Kurt couldn't hide his pride. "This other two guys are Konnor and Viktor his coworkers. My son has come to town and well, I was talking with him, even though I have a room ready in my house that is very big and comfortable, an alpha needs his privacy and he wanted to see the hotel, and well, his coworkers also need a place to stay."

Dean looked at Konnor and Viktor actually an idiot or a blind would believe these guys were scientist. The two big guys looked more like bodyguards. But if Jason was Kurt's son, maybe Dean was being all paranoid.

Dean smiled and extended his hand to the alpha. "Of course doctor. I'm very glad to meet you, Jason."

Jason looked at him as if Dean has two heads. The young alpha didn't make the slightest gesture of reciprocating the greeting. "I'd like to talk to the owner of this place. Can you call your alpha?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow and stopped his greeting. "There is no alpha here. I am the owner of this hostel. I inherited it from my parents."

Konnor laughed sarcastically, Jason watched at Dean with contempt.

The doctor tried to fix the uncomfortable situation. "Dean is a great guy, son and-"

"He's an omega, I don't even understand why we talk to him as an equal. I noticed he's marked." Jason pointed to Dean's neck. "And if he doesn't have an alpha, it means he was despised."

Roman came down the stairs in a hurry and saw Dr. Angle with... Jason Jordan. Roman immediately hid behind one of the columns. Dean noticed that Roman looked at Jason as if he had seen the devil himself, pure hatred was reflected in Roman's eyes when he focused on Jason. Dean also noticed that Roman hid to spy on them.

"Doctor Angle, I respect you very much, but your son is a being an asshole. It's obvious he wasn't raised by you, whoever did the job of raising him clearly failed and as a result, he's a conceited brat." Dean said angrily. "Get out of my hostel!"

"Of course, how would I stay here?" Jason said with disgust. "Nor me neither my coworkers are staying here, dad. I'll wait for you at your house."

Jason and his henchmen left and Kurt was very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I'll talk to him." The doctor also left the hostel.

Dean approached Roman, feeling the obvious rage running over the body of the alpha.

"Do you know him?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Jason Jordan is a despicable being and those guys aren't scientists. They are his hit men. If Jason is the lost son of Dr. Angle, that means that I must take Seth away from here right now." Roman said in anger.

"But why?" Dean didn't understand anything.

"Dean, the pup that Seth is carrying..." Roman needed to be honest with Dean if Jason was in the town. "The pup is not mine." Roman finally confessed.

Dean felt his jaw hit the floor.

"Seth was sold by his uncle to a clinic where they wanted an omega to experiment with his body and make him compatible with an alpha that had not found an omega that could give him pups. The guy was a millionaire and he paid for all of that. They did horrible things to Seth against his will so he could give pups to this alpha. When Seth was supposedly ready, they handed him over to that alpha who raped him repeatedly and almost killed him."

Dean had to lean on the front desk feeling like everything was spinning.

"When you told me the story of your life, I didn't really suspect anything until you mentioned your ex-husband's name. Baron Corbin is the man who paid for Seth, he is the father of the pup and Jason Jordan in the doctor who was in charge of all that torture." Roman said with frustration.

Roman told Dean all the details of his story, and why he protected Seth so much, even spoke of his deteriorated health and the bond that bound them and what apparently held the health of the pregnant omega.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was horrible. Seth didn't deserve the torture to which he had been subjected. Seth, a sweet omega who had been subjected to hell by the same alpha that destroyed Dean's life.

Dean also thought about Roman not being the father of the pup and how could that change their situation but that would have to wait, Seth was still sick and about to have a pup.

For now, Dean could only thing in stop Baron from hurting another omega.

"What happened to Baron?" Dean needed to know.

"When I saw what he did to Seth I don't know what happened to me and I don't even remember it well... I just know that I... I killed several people." Roman confessed.

Dean smirked with bitterness. "Tell me you killed him."

"I thought so, but later I found out that I only left him disabled, he can't walk, but he still has money and contacts and he surely wants his pup." Roman clenched his fists.

"That's not his pup!" Dean said feeling anger seizing his body. "That asshole doesn't deserve to have pups. That's Seth's pup and I'd rather die before Baron puts his hands on him, before he destroys Seth the way he wanted to do with me."

"I have to get Seth out of this town, but he's in so poor health." Roman was frustrated. "I don't know who to trust anymore."

"It's obvious that Dr. Angle doesn't know anything about this, but he trusts his son and can talk about Seth. Jason is going to find out everything." Dean said worried.

"And soon we will be surrounded by his hit men who will want to take the pup." Roman said.

"I have an old van that I rent to the restaurant, it's parked two blocks from here. We're going to get Seth out of here, we're going to protect him." Dean said decided

"Thanks, Dean."

**...**

They both entered the room where Seth was. The omega was sitting looking at his pup's clothes. Seth crinkled his nose.

"What happens?" Seth noticed the worry of both men.

Roman approached his omega and hugged him. Just thinking about Jason in town and possibly losing Seth made him despair. And as always he only found peace with the smell of the pregnant omega. Roman couldn't understand the emotions of his alpha. While he was sure that Dean was his omega and that he loved him, he couldn't let Seth go. The thought of losing him terrified him.

_Besides Seth was the only one who can do what nobody else could: control Roman's alpha, literally._

Dean saw the scene with tenderness, it was amazing how this whole situation had changed the way he saw things. Even if he loved Roman, Dean also wanted to protect Seth and the pup. However the tenderness turned into nervousness when he noticed that Seth was smelling Roman's neck.

He couldn't be noticing...

Seth pushed Roman and stood up. His gaze reflected pure sadness and disappointment. He walked holding his belly, he reached Dean who was petrified. Seth cocked his head and sniffed Dean's neck.

Roman and Dean looked at each other in horror.

Seth had to hold on to a nearby chair. Dean ran to him to help him but Seth pushed him.

"You smell like him!" Seth said with sadness and despair. "And he smells like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the previous episode, this chapter is the beginning of the end of this story, so be ready to read the final episodes.
> 
> Finally, we already know about Dean and Seth's past, and that both were victimized by the same alpha. But there is still one last big truth to be discovered. I also introduced Jason Jordan to this story.
> 
> If you want another episode, leave me a review with your opinions about this chapter and what you think will happen in the next one. Thank you very much for your support and apologies for my grammar.
> 
> Remember that I love you so much guys.
> 
> Ps. Tomorrow I will post the final chapter of "Nowhere Fast".


	12. Everything is against us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December is a very busy month when you have kids. My son is engaged in every Christmas activity at his school and I must help him and I am also making a real-size Yoshi (the dinosaur in Mario Bros video games) as a tradition that we have in my country every end of the year, in which we make big dolls based on media characters and burn them at midnight of December 31. I will post pics of my Yoshi on my tumblr account (I made a new one some time ago) if any of you follow me on that account you will see my Yoshi when it is finished since I am still working on it.
> 
> So I have less free time this month.
> 
> I am still updating all my fics so don't worry. Just have a little patience with me this month.

Seth was shaking, trying to hold back the tears.

Roman tried to approach him. "Seth please..."

"NO!" Seth used his hands as a shield. "Don't touch me, don't..."

Roman was desperate, he did all this to take care of Seth and now he maybe hated him.

"Seth please, listen to me..." Roman pleaded.

Seth hugged himself and looked at Roman with a deep sadness. "I thought I was ready for something like this. After all I always knew it was not your omega but..." Seth started crying even though it was obvious that he was embarrassed. "It seems that it was useless, it hurts horrible. To know that all my illusions are collapsing, our plans, everything... it hurts horrible."

Roman could not stand it, his alpha howled desperately and all he wanted was to comfort his omega. The alpha walked towards Seth.

"Don't come near me!" The pregnant omega cried out in a sea of tears.

Seth breathed erratically holding his bulging belly and looking around as if trying to find shelter and realizing that he had nowhere to go, it was heartbreaking. Finally, he walked back to the bed and let himself fall. A look of deep pain crossed his face and Seth began to gently caress his belly as he tried to calm the spasms in his trembling body.

Roman watched the scene stunned, the alpha was absorbing all the pain in Seth's eyes. His heart was breaking into pieces because he knew he was causing the pain of his young omega. Seth seemed to have not only spiritual but physical pain. It was obvious that this was hurting him and Roman was scared for the health of Seth and the pup.

"Seth, I know this sounds absurd in the middle of everything that's going on but, you must stay calm, all this is hurting you and our pup and..."

"It was just a slip? Was it because I am very sick and your alpha needed a release? Or was it something meaningful to you?" Seth asked, looking at Roman straight in the eyes.

Roman was wide eyed. He didn't want to lie, but telling the truth was the worst option. He didn't want to lie Seth anymore, but all this was affecting his health.

"Seth, I love yo-"

"NO!" Seth snapped. "Just answer what I asked you! And be honest!"

Roman could not answer that, the alpha just stared at Seth guiltily without saying a word. The pregnant omega felt dizzy, his body felt so weak and his heart hurt a lot.

"It finally happened... you found your omega." Seth said in deep pain. "I tried to prepare myself for this moment, even though I felt that you and I had a bond. I tried to prepare myself, but what I wasn't prepared for, what I never suspected was that this would happen with someone I trusted. Day by day Dean was here with me and I came to love him as a brother... and he never said anything, he let me keep living a lie."

Dean was seeing everything from a corner, unable to move, unable to say anything. And although he felt very bad for what Seth was living, he didn't regret giving himself to Roman. He didn't look for this, nobody did.

He also had his own tragedy, his own pain and he had lost a lot. Even now he had agreed to lose his alpha. But how to make Seth understand that? The pregnant omega felt betrayed and Dean understood why. But Seth would not understand that, in different ways, all three of them were victims of a cruel fate.

"Even if you don't believe me, I love you, Seth." Roman insisted.

"But not as I would like... I never forced you, I didn't force you to take care of me. God, I even escaped from you and you went after me, making all those promises that I never asked but in which I believed because of your insistence. But promises are just meaningless words, aren't they?" And for Roman's dismay, the expression on Seth's face turned somber and a deep resignation emanated from his big chocolate eyes.

Seth sighed audibly, as if giving himself the courage to speak even though he was crying a lot. "I never forced you to take care of me. I didn't do it before and I won't do it now. I won't force you to fulfill the promises you made to me, and even though I love you with all my heart and soul." Seth could hardly speak because of the crying. "You are not my alpha. I couldn't make you love me, so this is where all this fantasy ends. You must be with your omega, and I... Somehow I must take care of my pup... Alone."

"You are my omega!" Roman felt dying a little when he heard Seth giving up. "That's our pup..."

"That's not true!" Seth looked at Roman desperately. "You found your omega and you can have your own pups, pups that carry your blood. This is my pup, only mine. There's nothing yours in it..."

Then, Seth looked at Dean and the sweetness and blind trust with which the pregnant omega always looked at him had been replaced by disappointment and pain.

"I don't know if Roman already told you, but this is not his pup. There's nothing that binds Roman to me, nothing unites us, not even the bond that I foolishly believed we had developed." Seth cried even more and clutched his belly as if trying to calm his pup down. "You hurt me a lot, Dean, not because you slept with the one I thought was my alpha, but because you lied to me. You were all the time with me and at the same time you were with my alpha knowing how much I love him and Roman did the same. But what's the use of complain now? I don't even have the strength for that. Also, if you are his omega, I can't do anything else. You will be together and you will be happy, you will give him pups that will carry his blood and-"

Dean couldn't stand it anymore. "I can't have pups!"

Seth looked at Dean wide eyed.

"I'm dry like a desert. I can't give pups to Roman or anyone else, and I know my words will sound useless after what I've done but I'm not going to take the father away from your pup. Seth, Roman loves your pup and that makes him his father. I know all this is horrible, but even if you can't believe it, we did this for you." Dean didn't realize that he was also crying.

"Dean and I had been fighting our feelings but at some point it became unbearable. That's why we agreed to have a night together so that our alpha and omega would calm down, and I could stay with you." Roman finally explained.

Seth shook his head in denial as he kept crying.

"Seth, we were supposed to get married, I'd mark you and we'd go together, none of that has to change. I'll be next to you, next to our pup, I love you and I love our pup." Roman insisted walking towards Seth.

Seth looked at him with sadness. "You are confusing sorrow... pity with love and I don't want that. I wanted to make you love me, that the bond I developed for you was reciprocated. That my love for you made you love me back but it wasn't like that." Seth could hardly speak, he felt so weak. "And if you don't love me, there's no reason to be together. You should go with him and I... I don't know, I will-"

"Jason Jordan is in town." Dean said in a last act of despair.

Seth was petrified. "What are you talking about? You don't even know that story... You..."

"He knows. When I saw Jason I had to confess everything because that bastard was trying to stay here," Roman explained.

Seth panicked. "Jason is here, in this hostel."

"No, he's with Dr. Angle, Jason is his lost son." Dean explained.

"Dean and I are going to get you out of here," Roman finally approached Seth who was so petrified that this time he didn't reject him. "No one is going to hurt you, no one. I know that this conversation is far from over and we still have to fix our situation, but for now we have to focus on getting you away from Jason."

Seth started shaking his head. This could not be happening, his whole world collapsed on the same night. Everything was lost.

"My pup, he's going to take my pup from me, my pup." Seth repeated looking at nowhere. "And now I'm alone, now I'm alone, now..."

His abstraction was such that he had not even noticed that Roman again had him wrapped in his arms.

"You are not alone, Seth Rollins. I know that a part of you hates me but I'm not going to give up on you. Just keep calm, we should get you out of here." Roman was talking to him.

But Seth was so scared he didn't seem to listen to him.

"Baron will take my pup, he will take my pup..." Seth spoke erratically.

Dean was scared to see that even Roman was not able to calm Seth down.

"Baron won't take anything from you!" Dean approached Seth. "I'd rather die before allowing him to destroy another omega."

And this seemed to return Seth to reality.

"Another omega?" Seth still trembled and his eyes looked lost but he tried to focus on Dean. "What are you talking about?"

Dean stretched his neck showing the mark to Seth. "You see this, I had an alpha, one that treated me like trash and abused me in horrible ways... He was obsessed with having a pup but I couldn't give it to him because we were incompatible. Apparently it was him and not me. He returned me to my family but before that he made sure that if I could not have pups with him, I wouldn't have them with anyone."

Dean lifted his shirt showing his belly to Seth. Roman kept the pregnant omega in a soft embrace. Seth looked at the small scar on Dean's belly, then looked him in the eyes.

Seth was wide-eyed, took one of his hands to Dean's belly and gently touched the scar. Then he put his hand to Dean's face and stroked one of his cheeks.

"Did Baron do this to you?" Seth's expression changed from disappointment to empathy.

Dean nodded. "He took away from me the possibility of having pups, but he won't do it with you. I know that you believe that promises are meaningless words, but it's not like that so and that's why I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save you and your pup. There are many things we have to talk about, but this is not the time, now we just have to focus on you and you must focus on your pup."

Roman watched in amazement as Dean managed to reassure Seth.

"Baron is a monster, he raped me and almost killed me. It was the most horrible thing that could happen to me. I feel so much that you also had to live something so atrocious." Seth said to Dean.

Dean smiled at him with sadness. "But we won't let him harm more omegas, that's why we must get you out of here Seth."

Roman helped Seth to stand and then they watched in horror as Seth was sitting in a bloodstain. The pregnant omega grabbed his belly and whined.

"Roman, I'm going to lose my pup." Seth said scared.

"We need a doctor." Roman was desperate.

The front desk bell was ringing. They all looked at each other scared. Dean opened the door very slowly and left the apartment, leaned behind a pillar and saw Dr. Angle and Jason, accompanied by Viktor, Konnor was not with them.

He immediately returned to the room.

"They are here." Dean said scared.

"They want me, you have nothing to do with this." Seth said softly. "I think it's time to accept my destiny and-"

"I will kill them, if they come near you I will kill them." Roman growled.

"You can't kill three armed men." Dean fumbled in his pockets and handed a key to Roman. "Go out the back door, go through the woods, two streets from here to the north there's a blue van parked, these are the keys."

"But what about you?" Roman took the keys.

"I'm going to distract them." Dean explained. "You must get Seth out of here."

Seth looked at them in despair. "It's useless, everything is lost."

"Seth, everything will be fine." Dean tried to reassure the youngest omega.

Although seeing the blood running down Seth's legs, Dean was not sure if his words were true.

"Roman, we can't leave Dean here." Seth looked at Roman with sadness. "He is your omega, you can't leave him."

"Roman, if we keep wasting time Seth or the pup will be hurt!" Dean said in frustration.

Roman looked at Dean in agony, but he knew Dean was right.

"Seth, we must save our pup." Roman looked his omega in the eyes.

Seth nodded. The pregnant omega looked at Dean. "Be careful, Dean."

"Be strong Sethie, you must save your pup." Dean smiled with sadness.

**...**

"Doctor Angle." Dean feigned disinterest. "I didn't expect to see you here and much less with him. It's almost midnight and I am about to close the hostel."

Jason looked at Dean with contempt. "Dad told me about a very particular case that caught my attention. I'm not here to argue with an omega, but to use my scientific knowledge to help others."

Dean clenched his fists. The nerve of this bastard.

"Well, I don't know what the case is, and despite all the respect I feel for you, doctor, your son is not welcomed in my hostel." Dean pursed his lips. "Besides, anything can wait until tomorrow, it's time to close the hostel."

"Actually I think Dean is right." Kurt told his son. "I came at your insistence, but I can talk to them tomorrow and see if they want your help."

Jason smirked. Then he looked at Dean as if he knew everything.

"It's so obvious, it's not like an omega was smart enough to hide something. You're hiding them, or what's worse, you're helping them get away." Jason looked at Dean with disdain.

At that moment Konnor appeared accompanied by Karl and Luke.

"We are five strong alphas with weapons, not a group of stupid scientist on a laboratory. This time Roman is not going to get away." Jason looked confident.

"I always knew that Roman hid something." Luke smirked.

Dr. Angle didn't understand anything.

"Father, when you told me that story, I couldn't believe my luck. I came here to stay away from Baron's insistence even for a month. I can't believe my luck in finding Seth here." Jason drew a weapon, as did his hit men.

Dean saw with despair that all weapons had silencers. The few tenants in the hostel were sleeping at this hour. Nobody could help them.

"Jason is the scientist in charge of the atrocity they did to Seth and Baron, my ex-husband, is the alpha who paid for all of that." Dean explained as he moved closer to the doctor, as Jason indicated.

"Konnor, Viktor, check this hostel. Karl and Luke will stay with me to make sure this omega doesn't try anything stupid." Jason ordered.

"Dean, I didn't know about this." Kurt closed his eyes in despair.

"Dad, the family that wants that pup, are millionaire. I have to give them the damn pup, they already paid for it. It's just a pup, Seth is nothing more than a means to get that pup, like all the omegas in this world. Omegas only serve to carry pups and provide sexual pleasure." Jason looked at his father carefully. "I don't want to have to kill you, but if you take their side, I will have no choice."

Dean couldn't take it anymore and launched himself at Jason. Kurt tried to do the same but Karl and Luke intervened. Kurt was trying to get Karl's gun but a gunshot was detonated.

Jason had shot his father. Dr. Angle had a bullet wound in his shoulder. Luke and Karl had their weapons pointed towards Dean.

"Jason, there's a trail of blood going to the grove behind this place." Konnor indicated.

Karl tied Dean's hands and pointed the gun at his head. They did the same with Kurt. They were following the trail of blood.

**...**

Seth was very weak. Roman had almost carried him but due to the lateness of his pregnancy, this was difficult.

"I'm still bleeding Roman, I'm going to lose it. We must go for Dr. Angle." Seth pleaded.

"But he's with Jason." Roman wanted to cry in despair. "It seems that we have no way out, everything is against us."

They were in the middle of the grove, near the river when they were illuminated with several lanterns. It was then that Roman and Seth saw Jason and his henchmen who were carrying a tied Dean and Kurt, the doctor was wounded. Luke and Karl held Dean and the doctor and Konnor and Viktor pointed their weapons at Roman and Seth.

"I must admit that you almost did it." Jason smirked. "I could never have found you in this end of the world. But you don't have any luck, everything played in my favor and now I'm going to take that pup."

"Please don't..." Seth pleaded. "It's mine, it's mine!"

"You should be almost nine months, it will be a bit complicated but we are going to get that pup from you to give it to Baron's family." Jason started to approach Seth. "Roman here left him in a wheelchair forever, Baron is a burden on his family, he's useless. That's why now more than ever his family wants that pup that you have there."

Roman growled. "If you go near him you'll be the next in a wheelchair."

"And if you approach me, Karl will kill the other omega." Jason smirked. "When I hired Karl and Luke, they told me that you were wooing this other omega. Well I see that you like freaks, Roman. First you took an omega impregnated by another alpha and now you are with an omega that everyone despises."

Dean was thrashing but it was useless, he was immobilized and Karl was pointing the gun at his temple. Roman felt so powerless, so useless.

"Jason please don't do it!" Kurt insisted.

"It's just an omega, doc." Luke said surprised. "Why do you protect him so much?"

"I don't know... it's just that I feel that I should protect the pup and for obvious reasons his mother." Kurt didn't understand why he had taken care Seth's pregnancy from the moment he knew about the case.

"It's amazing how instincts work. There are things that science can never explain or understand, things like the bond that binds alphas and omegas. As the one that unites the alphas with their descendants. That's why it was your need to find the pup you left years ago, or not Dad?"

"I didn't abandon you. When your mom died from that illness, I was still a student and was very poor. Your mother's family took you away from me without telling me anything and having no resources I could never find you. But I looked for you all my life and that's why I finally found your whereabouts. Which seems to have been the worst mistake of my life." Kurt admitted.

"A mistake you could not avoid. Your alpha instinct forced you to look for your descendant. That same need caused Baron to get rid of his ex-husband and decide to seek a  _cure for his illness_." And Jason said that last in a mocking tone. "And that instinct is what led you to protect Seth so hard, even if you don't understand why."

They were all astounded.

"What are you talking about?" Seth complained. "I don't understand anything!"

Jason walked to Seth and Konnor and Viktor aimed at Roman with their weapons. "If you move we kill you and the omega with auburn hair."

Roman watched in desperation as Jason stretched out his hand and touched Seth's face.

"Baron was a lost case, he wouldn't have pups with anyone. But when I found out I couldn't do anything to make him able to have pups, he had already given me a lot of money." Seth cried with disgust as he felt Jason's caress on his face, the omega held his belly. "Then, that night that I had to give you to him, I already knew that he could not impregnate you. And there you were, the most beautiful omega that my eyes had ever seen, totally pure, nobody had put their hands on your body, nobody had kissed your lips. You were in that accelerated heat due to all the experiments we did to you, and I needed to get you pregnant. So I did it by my own means. That night I took your body first, I filled you with my seed and then I gave you to Baron."

"NOOOO!" Seth screamed and fell to the ground clutching his belly. "Is not true! Is not true!"

"Even if the pup carries my blood, for me he is nothing more than a commodity that I will sell to Baron's family. They will believe the pup is Baron's because they are desperate. Roman here left them without a son, Baron almost can't move. They want a grandchild, they will pay very well when they have that pup in their hands and see your corpse as proof that I took it out of your womb."

"The pup is my grandson..." Dr. Angle finally understood his desire to protect Seth and the pup. "It's my blood, my grandson."

Seth started screaming in pain, there was a lot of blood in his clothes.

"It's time to get that pup out of you, before your useless and sick body kills him." Jason sentenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was finally revealed that the pup's father is Jason and not Baron. But Dean, Roman, Seth and Kurt are trapped. Do you think they can all escape? Do you think Seth will save his pup? Do you think Roman will save Seth? The story is in its final episodes, so be ready for the outcome.
> 
> And as always, if you want another chapter, leave a review. I love you guys!


	13. The truth about alphas and omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the penultimate episode. I appreciate your patience and support.

"Dr. Angle wasn't at his office." Akira said thoughtfully as he walked through the forest illuminating the path with an oil lamp.

"Old Mick is good for things like this." Kalisto assured. "Although it is difficult to get to his house if he lives in the middle of the forest."

Braun was walking by himself. "Crazy old Mick cured me and you guys saved my life. Thank you very much."

Kalisto nodded. "We accomplished something tonight. We changed the monster among men."

"That was thanks to Roman. He speared some sense into this big man's thick skull." Akira said thoughtfully. "What I don't understand is, how Roman got that? He's certainly strong, but Braun is bigger."

Braun pursed his lips. "I don't know what kind of weird thing Reigns is, but when he threw himself at me, his eyes were weird, he's not a common alpha. But you're right guys, I owe him a big one, thanks to Roman I realized the kind of fucker JBL is, even with his supposed allies. In the first moment he saw weakness in me, the damn old man forgot everything I did for him and kicked me out."

Akira smiled. "You had an epiphany, Braun and that's good."

...

Jason smiled with confidence. Soon he would have the pup in his hands and that would give him a lot of money. In addition to financial help from Baron's family, who were desperate for an heir.

Seth was holding his belly, he realized he was bleeding too much. Roman looked at him horrified. They were going to lose their pup. Seth cried desperately.

"I have to take the pup from you and take it to the doctor's office to make sure it's healthy and then go back to the city as soon as possible. I need to keep this pup alive to obtain money from it and besides, tomorrow the news of four corpses in the middle of the forest will spread like wildfire. I can't stay here."

Jason pulled a small bag out of his jacket, it contained a syringe and a vial. "This won't hurt, Seth."

"Roman! Roman, I need you!" Seth was screaming desperate to see Jason approach him. "Roman! Let it out! LET YOUR ALPHA OUT!"

"Poor Seth, what are hallucinating?" Jason had the nerve to stroke Seth's face. "It's a pity that I have to kill you to get that pup from you. It's just that you're so beautiful, I would have liked to use you once more... If your life was not fading out, I could sell you on the black market."

Seth looked at Jason in disgust and then focused his gaze on Roman. "Roman, obey my orders. Maybe I'm going to die soon but my pup, our pup must live. Save our son!"

Everyone was puzzled. Surely Seth was going crazy, nothing he said made any sense. However Dean noticed that Roman was totally tense, his look was somewhat unfocused.

"Roman, obey my orders!" Seth was holding his belly and crying, it was obvious that he was enduring a sharp pain. "Let your alpha out and just like you did the night Baron hurt me... I want you to kill'em all. Don't leave any of these bastards alive! They all are murderers! They all are demon's!"

It was then that Dean saw Roman blinking, his eyes changed from brown to gray, almost silvery and his fangs seemed larger. Roman looked at Jason with the fire of hell in his eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Karl was in awe.

"It's his alpha, the physical form of his alpha." Kurt's jaw was almost on the floor.

"It's impossible! Those are just legends!" Jason looked at Roman without understanding anything. "Everyone knows that the alpha is just a part of us. Those stories about alphas shifting in other creatures are fantasies."

But before Jason could finish his statement and even use his weapon, Roman launched himself at an impressive speed, and in a display of superhuman strength, Roman scratched the face of the young scientist who cried out in pain.

Jason's henchmen pointed their weapons at Roman and at that moment, a roar was heard from the bushes. The enormous and imposing figure of Braun Strowman was revealed. And this took the armed men by surprise.

Dean took advantage of this to launch on Konnor who lost his weapon, the gun fell several meters away from them. And even though he was tied up, Dean was trying to stop Konnor.

Kurt did the same with Viktor.

Karl and Luke watched in horror as Roman was murdering Jason in such a horrible way. Akira and Kalisto threw themselves at them to prevent them from using their weapons and Braun grabbed Luke by the neck, throwing him into a tree, knocking him unconscious, then he went to Karl and did the same, knocking him out.

"We listen to everything in the middle of the bushes." Kalisto said. "These guys were trying to kill an omega and steal his pup. It's atrocious."

Then Braun turned his attention to Konnor and Viktor who were being stopped by Kalisto and Akira who could take away their weapons, Dean and Kurt were still tied. But before Braun could do anything, Roman got to his feet and at an impressive speed launched himself at Konnor. It was fast, Roman broke his neck.

Viktor was in a deep panic, he wanted to scape, useless attempt. Roman threw himself at him and moments later he was dead in a pool of blood.

"You must kill the other two too!" Seth screamed, writhing in pain.

And to everyone's astonishment, Roman obeyed Seth without even hesitating and also killed Luke and Karl. This was unheard of, an alpha blindly obeying the orders of an omega.

"Then the legends are true." Kalisto muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Braun roared.

"Legends said that the alphas could shift to their most basic form and when this happened, they obeyed blindly to their omegas. Something that little by little alphas were suppressing in order to gain power over the omegas and control them." Kalisto explained. "To be the ruling class."

"An evolutionary process." Dr. Angle muttered, he was already untied. "But if Seth controls Roman..."

"It means that Seth is his omega." Dean pointed out. "Roman's alpha in its most basic form, recognizes Seth as his omega."

Roman went for Seth and took him in his arms. Seth was screaming in pain.

Kurt approached the body of his son. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Jason was trash and he deserved to die. I'm sorry for you Dr. Angle." Dean said putting his hands on Kurt's unhurt shoulder. "But you can still save your grandson."

Seth cried thinking that he would have lost the pup. The pain was unbearable and he was bleeding a lot. In addition, it was still too early for the pup to be born.

"Save the omega and the pup, all this was in self-defense. We'll take care of the corpses, nobody's going to find out about this." Braun sentenced. "I am far from being a good man, but I never tried to hurt a pup."

**...**

Roman took Seth back to the doctor's office. Kurt was so desperate that he didn't even heal his own wound. He only put on a bandage and started preparing the instruments for surgery.

Dean was helping him since Dr. Angle was alone, his assistant was not there, it was after midnight. The auburn-haired omega saw how Roman held Seth who was unconscious. The alpha still had gray eyes and his gaze was fixed on Seth.

Roman cradled the omega in his arms and buried his face in Seth's neck, licking nonstop the point at which the alphas mark their omegas.

"Everything is ready for the c-section." Kurt was very nervous.

But when the doctor approached Seth, Roman growled at him. It seemed that he would attack him.

"In that state he won't let me get close to Seth." Kurt said desperately. "His alpha thinks he can protect him."

Dean softly walked toward Roman and talked to him. "Roman, the doctor is going to save both of them. You should let him do his job."

Dr. Angle saw in astonishment how Roman carried Seth to the bed, gently laid him there. However the alpha remained by Seth's side.

Never in his life had Kurt felt this nervous. He had a very big responsibility here. Try to save his grandson and try to save the omega that was carrying it in his belly. All this under the scrutinizing gaze of an alpha who could kill him if he did something that seemed suspicious to him.

Kurt anesthetized Seth and proceeded with the c-section. Roman growled when he saw the doctor cutting Seth's skin. And it was Dean who had to reassure the alpha.

"Roman, I know you're there." Dean approached the alpha, looked him in the eyes and took one of his hands. "If you don't trust the doctor, trust me then. We're going to do everything possible to save both of them."

And this seemed to calm Roman, he remained quiet. But it didn't shifted to his original form. He was still in that state of pure alpha.

"There are so many things that science can't explain. Years of evolution, believing that we were superior to omegas and apparently we were no more than their obedient puppies. Roman is a unique case, like everything that is happening around him... And he is the proof of what all the alphas in the world would want to hide." Kurt sentenced.

"That alphas and omegas are equal." Dean said softly, moving closer to Seth. "Alphas and Omegas obey each other and had weaknesses and strengths."

Shortly after the cries of a newborn pup were heard. Roman cocked his head and looked at the little pup with tenderness, however his attention continued all on Seth.

Kurt was shaking. "He's alive! We made it! My grandson is alive!"

Dean looked at the pup, he was so small, it was obvious that he was premature. The doctor had to suture Seth, so he handed the pup to Dean. The auburn-haired omega looked at the small and fragile pup with love.

"He's so beautiful, so perfect." Dean said excitedly and several tears came out of his eyes.

And having that pup in his arms, Dean felt that the world was becoming a better place. He felt that he loved the little pup and that he would give his life for him if necessary. Dean felt as if he was holding his own pup.

The doctor ended Seth's cures, he was still unconscious and the beating of his heart was almost imperceptible. Kurt looked at the young omega with deep sadness. He wasn't going to say what he thought in front of Roman, the alpha could kill him.

_Poor boy, he's just eighteen. If he survives tonight it would be a miracle. And even then, that wouldn't change his situation at all._

Kurt looked at Roman, the alpha had his clothes full of blood, the blood of Dr. Angle's son. Roman climbed into the bed where Seth was and carefully laid down next to him, burying his face in the neck of the omega, he began to lick softly.

_Seth is the omega of his basic form, the omega of the alpha in him. I wish I could tell Roman that he didn't discover this too late, but I can't. However, there have been so many miracles here. But this is the most difficult, it's almost impossible._

The doctor left Roman with Seth, maybe it would do him good to have his alpha near him, so Roman could take care of his omega and Kurt could take care of the pup. There was still a lot of work to be done, the doctor had to get blood for Seth and monitor the health of the pup. He was premature after all and didn't even count on his mother's warmth, because Seth was fighting his own battle.

And this was disturbing, they didn't have the technological resources that Jason had if he would've taken the pup to the city. So, Seth's pup needed to be sheltered by the skin of his mother in order to survive, perhaps after so many efforts the pup could still die.

The doctor took a breath as he walked to the other room, the concern for the pup was such that he could not feel the pain in the wound on his shoulder, he didn't even remember that.

But upon entering the other room, he received the last impression of the night. Dean was holding the pup inside his clothes, giving him the warmth he needed. The pup was calm and content and this was strange because everything in the nature of the alphas and omegas was based on instinct. The pup had to react like this with Seth and nobody but Seth.

However all the circumstances of Seth's pregnancy were unique and this was just the cherry on the cake. Dr. Angle sighed in relief, if the pup was comfortable with Dean, maybe he would survive, this was a good thing and it didn't matter how absurd it was.

"You love the pup, don't you?" Kurt asked Dean.

"With all my heart." Dean held the pup with devotion.

The pup sucked his thumb so pleased and it was obvious that he was happy.

"I feel that everything I studied at the university was refuted tonight, but it doesn't matter. All this only gives me hope that maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel." Kurt looked at Dean and the pup with relief. "I'm going to prepare the guest room in my house, if you're taking care of my grandson, you should be near my office in case of any emergency. I'll give you whatever you need, thank you so much, Dean."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm going to take good care of this pup." Dean said hopefully.

**…**

**Three weeks later...**

With Dean's help, they had convinced Roman to take a bath and wear clean clothes. The doctor had taken care to destroy everything that indicated what happened that fateful night. And true to their promise, Braun, Akira and Kalisto had not mentioned a word of what had happened and the corpses had disappeared.

Kurt wondered how long it would take the police to ask about Jason. Perhaps someone knew that he had come to this town so hard to find. At least until now no one had said a word about it.

Roman continued in his state of pure alpha, lying next to Seth. He never left the omega, he never took his eyes off him. He was always sniffing and licking Seth's neck. All this without saying a word, his eyes continued silver.

The doctor was reviewing the latest tests he had run on Seth. He read the report and several tears came out of his eyes, he gave a loud sigh and kept the report in his robe. Kurt began to prepare a milk formula for the pup, since due to his poor health, Seth couldn't produce milk. Besides, he was in coma and with medication in his body.

"My grandson is quite a warrior, I don't understand how he has been able to survive so far, but I must continue to do what I can."

Kurt walked, bottle in hand, to the room where Dean and the pup were. If Roman never left Seth, Dean never left the pup. He knocked on the door several times and nobody opened, Kurt got scared and used his key to enter.

And entering on the room, the bottle fell from his hands.

"I don't have an explanation for this, it just happened this morning. I realized something was wrong with my body a week ago, but it was so absurd that I couldn't believe it. How could I suspect it?" Dean explained.

The doctor saw in astonishment that Dean had been breastfeeding the pup. Apparently the pup was satisfied and now he slept happily in Dean's arms. The omega left the pup in his crib.

"That little Sethie has found a mother in you, maybe it's for the best." Kurt smiled sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, noticing that the Doctor seemed worried.

Kurt sat next to Dean and handed him Seth's tests. The omega put a hand to his face in pure sadness.

"Are you going to tell this to Roman?" Dean gulped.

"In the state that is now, I can't. Roman is not going to take it well and could even be dangerous."

"What do you mean with dangerous?" Dean was intrigued.

Dr. Angle's omega entered the room, interrupting the conversation. "The nurse told me that Seth just woke up"

**...**

Kurt returned to Seth's room in his medical office. The doctor was followed by Dean who carried the pup in his arms, if Seth had woken up, they should show him his son.

Upon entering both saw Seth smiling, the omega was obviously weak. Seth was looking at Roman with tenderness. The alpha was practically wagging his tale at him. Happy to see his omega awake.

"Your alpha was always mine, but the rest of you is not." Seth spoke so softly. "Roman, I know you hear me. You must come back, you need to be you, again. Come on, big dog. Come back."

Roman blinked several times and his eyes slowly darkened until they regained the chocolate color that characterized them. The alpha looked around as if recognizing where he was and it was then that his attention was diverted to Dean and the pup.

Seth focused his weak gaze on his son. "My pup, he's fine. He's alive."

Seth's weak smile showed pure happiness.

Roman got out of bed and slowly walked towards Dean. He looked at the omega intensely and smiled at him, but Dean noticed his smile was sad, like he was about to give him bad news. But before Roman could say anything, Dean gave the pup to him. Roman took the little pup in his arms gently, he smiled with genuine bliss.

"He is as beautiful as his mother." Roman looked at Seth excitedly. "He's your clone, he's identical to you, there's nothing in him that is not yours. Our son is identical to you."

Seth smiled with deep relief. Roman approached him, very carefully placed the pup in his weak arms. The pup giggled.

"Wow, it's the first time he does that." Dean chuckled. "He recognized you."

"I thought he would be too small for being premature." Seth looked at his son with love and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You've been in coma for three weeks." Kurt explained. "Roman here never left your side."

Seth smiled. "But it's about time he does it. Roman must go with his omega."

Dean looked at Seth sadly. He deserved better than all this tragedy, nothing had been his fault.

"But I promised-" Roman tried to speak.

"All I wanted was to save my pup, and he is alive, that was thanks to you. You kept me alive and with that you saved my pup's life." Seth smiled at Roman with love. "You've done enough, Roman. No more sacrifices for me, it's time for you to be happy, I leave you free of all those promises you made to me."

"Promises are not meaningless words, Seth." Roman said softly.

"Of course not, you fulfilled your promises, Roman. I owe this to you and my happiness will be knowing you are happy with Dean." Seth then looked at Dean. "You have my blessing and my support, make Roman happy. I owe everything to him, I want you and him to share your life together."

Dean was impressed and moved. Receiving Seth's blessing was important, it was wonderful. The auburn-haired omega wondered how they were going to break the news to Seth.

_Or maybe he felt it and that's why he was leaving Roman free of those promises._

However, Roman spoke first. "Don't you remember, Seth?"

And now Dean and Dr. Angle were surprised. What was Roman trying to say?

Seth blinked several times. "Roman, that's not... that..."

"That is, Seth." Roman approached the omega. "The other times I forgot it because I was in that state for a very short time, but now I remember everything. And this time it was not only me the one who shifted, I saw your omega, it's a beautiful gray wolf."

"You have been in this room all the time and that didn't happen." Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Apparently it doesn't happen the way you think it should." Roman explained. "I can't exactly explain it, shifting is like... an extracorporeal action. It was not about our bodies, it was about our souls. Seth and I were together all these weeks, my alpha took care of his omega and that's when I knew it, the way to make Seth wake up."

Roman moved Seth's fluffy hair that covered his neck.

"My alpha in its pure form, marked you. You are mine now and thanks to that I was able to bring you back to me. We didn't have to do the whole process of the knot, we will do it after our marriage."

Seth was overwhelmed, he thought that was a dream. With the few strengths he had, he led one of his hands to his neck and touched the mark. This was unheard of, things didn't happen in this order or in this way, all this happened in an unorthodox and almost magical way.

"The black wolf who took care of me, who marked me, was your alpha in its pure form. But Roman, your human form loves another omega." Seth couldn't believe it.

Roman looked at Dean sadly. "I am very sorry, this was something that nobody planned but that had to be done. The bond that I created with Seth when marking him, can't be erased."

Dean was pale. Roman had marked Seth as a last resort to save his life. Seth and Roman got a bond beyond physical. However, even though it hurt, Dean couldn't be angry, Seth had suffered so much...

_Just as I had suffered... Someone had to lose and as always that someone was me._

"We're going to leave you both alone." Kurt took Dean's arm and led him to the door. "You should talk about all this and also spend time with your pup."

When they left, Dean began to breathe with difficulty.

"I lost Roman, I just..." Dean was trying to talk.

"If you think that's the real problem here, Dean, you're totally wrong." Kurt walked to his office.

Dean followed him.

"He saved Seth, Roman saved him..." Dean didn't understand.

"Roman created a bond that even I can't understand or explain. Roman and Seth are the weirdest thing I've ever seen. He marked Seth and how's that possible?" Kurt was trying to make some sense to all this mess. "And they both saw their alpha and omega in their real form!"

"I don't get what you are trying to say." Dean was beginning to be afraid of what the doctor was going to tell him.

"Roman obeys Seth, he acts the way omegas usually do. And that seems to be the way it was many years ago. Don't you get it? Roman totally obeys his omega, he bonded with Seth in a different and unique way and although Roman brought him back as he believes, although Seth is awake, that does not change Seth's situation." Dr. Angle looked at Dean desperately. "Dean, tell me what happens to omegas when they lose their alphas?"

Dean was pale. He started shaking his head in denial.

"I'm going to run new tests on Seth and I hope we really have a new miracle here, because if it's not like that, Roman didn't save Seth at all... He just put a rope on his own neck, maybe Roman has condemned himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember that I told you this was my version of this universe? Well, this chapter is what I was talking about all this time. I apologize if something maybe doesn't make sense to you, I am doing my best to explain what I am trying to do with this omegaverse. I also apologize for my awful grammar.
> 
> Things get more and more complicated reaching the end of the story. The reviews are important and I appreciate that you give me a little bit of your time to encourage me to keep going. I hope to read your opinions about this episode and what you think will happen in the final chapter.
> 
> I hope all of you have had a happy christmas and I also hope Dean Ambrose gets well soon. If I can't update before the end of the year I hope you have a happy new year!!
> 
> Remmeber that I love you guys!  
> 


	14. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final episode, I hope you like it and I apologize if I could not explain this plot in the way I wanted, I still have problems to translate my ideas correctly. I ask you please to read the whole episode, until the final part, remember that anything can happen, even during the final episode.

_Seth was lying on the ground, bathed in blood and other fluids, beaten horribly. The once sweet omega looked at Baron with an empty expression and with the most lifeless voice that Roman had ever heard he spoke._

_"My only wish is for someone to make you suffer like you have made me suffer. I don't know who you are and I don't understand why you have done this to me."_

_And that was the moment when something changed in Roman. It was like an awakening._

_He saw the sweet kid that looked at him from his window, the one that never hurt anyone badly beaten and Roman felt a deep anger. And in that moment, Roman saw a beautiful gray wolf, mortally wounded. His alpha went crazy and when he heard Seth's words, they were like orders he had to fulfill._

_Making him suffer like he had made Seth suffer. And boy Roman made Baron suffer._

_"Why do you care so much?" Baron screamed bathed in his own blood, unable to defend himself because Roman had damaged his spine._

_"Because he's mine, he's my omega!" Roman growled, his voice was deeper, hoarse, more aggressive._

_"Help me..." Seth said in agony and that was what saved Baron's life._

_Seth had expressed a wish and Roman was going to fulfill it. The alpha took Seth in his arms and helped him._

Roman stared at the omega, Seth looked beautiful with his blue bridal robe. Dr. Angle was walking him to the altar at the union ceremony, but it seemed more like he was holding him, Seth was very weak. Bit even weak, Roman admired the beauty of the omega he had marked while remembering everything they had lived together.

_Roman tried to give him something to eat and Seth didn't react, he just looked at nowhere through the window of the small motel. Roman's alpha was uneasy, there was something strange about Seth's smell._

_"You must eat," Roman said softly._

_"It makes me sick, everything makes me sick. I'm disgusted of myself." Seth said with a lost look. "You should feel disgusted by me. I'm damage goods."_

_And in the eyes of society Seth was. But Roman's alpha did not feel it that way._

_"There is nothing damaged in you. Even after that bastard hurt you, you're still perfect." Roman said sincerely. "Everything I see in you is beauty."_

_And Seth finally focused his gaze on Roman and smiled weakly at him._

"Everything I see in you is beauty." Roman took the hands of the omega he was going to marry.

Seth smiled and nodded.

_"I'm pregnant." Seth cried watching the pregnancy test. "What am I going to do?"_

_Roman saw him crying for hours and his heart was grieving. He thought that Seth saw the pup as a disgrace in his life_

_"If you don't want to have it, I'll get the means so you can get an abortion..."_

_The look Seth gave him that day would be something Roman would never forget. All the gratitude and love disappeared and there was only panic in his eyes._

_"It's mine! No one is going to hurt it! Not even you!" Seth locked himself in the small motel room._

_Roman went for a walk to dispel his mind and when he returned there was no sign of Seth. Roman felt his alpha howling in panic and all his senses accelerated. He could feel the smell of the omega and followed his trail, found him near the road, Seth had a small backpack, he was trying to run away._

_"Forgive me," Roman said truthfully. "I thought you didn't want the pup."_

_"He's my son. But I understand Roman, nobody will ever want an omega that carries the son of another alpha. I don't blame you, this is where our paths separate." Seth said through tears._

_"That's not going to happen, I'm always going to follow you. And I'm always going to bring you back to me." Roman approached Seth and took his hands. "I will never harm you, I am not him. If you love your pup, I will love him too. Tonight, I promise you that I will always be with you and if you allow me, I will be the father of your pup. I promise to take care of you forever and I promise that I will never leave you."_

_Seth was overwhelmed. And for the first time since they had to escape, the omega smiled, and it was the same smile Seth gave him when he was looking at the alpha from the window of his uncle's house._

The priest handed the rings. Roman placed the golden band on the trembling hand of the omega. "With this ring I promise that I will always be with you, I promise to take care of you forever. I'm always going to bring you back to me, Seth. And if I can't, then I will always go after you, wherever you go."

Seth's pale lips curled into a smile of pure happiness. His face lit up with the love he felt for Roman.

_Roman and Seth had settled in a town somewhat away from the city where they had been born. Roman worked in a local factory and they had rented a small house near a stream. That day Seth woke up Roman, the omega was happy._

_"Hey, the doctor said you should be calm. You are very weak and your pregnancy is delicate." Roman kissed the lips of his omega. "If not, I had already marked you, you're so cute."_

_"You must see this, Romie!" Seth pulled him out of bed._

_The omega took him along the riverbank to a little waterfall. There were many butterflies._

_"I saw them this morning." Seth said excitedly and extended his arms, several butterflies perched on his hands. Others in his clothes. "This is so beautiful. I want to stay here forever."_

_Roman smiled, Seth had a little baby bump. And seeing him surrounded by those butterflies, Roman knew he had made the right decision._

_"You are the most beautiful thing in this landscape. I can't wait for us to get married." The alpha approached his omega and softly kissed his lips. "When I can finally have you, I'm going to make love to you so tenderly, like a beautiful and sweet omega as you deserve."_

_Seth surrendered to the kiss and giggled. They were finally happy and they would have a pup as beautiful as his mother._

"You have given me the happiest moment of my life, I always dreamed of this day and it is even more beautiful than my fantasies." Seth placed the ring on Roman's finger. "I owe you my life, our pup's life. I always loved you and love is not selfish, that's why my only wish is your happiness, if you are happy and your heart feels love, I will be happy no matter where I am. Roman, I want you to be happy and I want you to be loved, always remember that."

The priest declared them husbands and Roman kissed Seth with love.

The few wedding attendants applauded. It was obvious that the newlyweds were happy and Roman was in love with his now husband.

Dr. Angle approached Dean who had the pup in his arms. "I told you not to come." Kurt looked at him sadly.

"I had to bring Sethie to his parents' wedding." Dean tried to hide his pain and failed. "Doctor Angle, did you tell Roman the truth?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "No, but something tells me that he knows it, that he can feel it."

"I'm so scared, I'm afraid of losing Roman." Dean said sadly. "And I am not talking about this wedding."

"There's nothing we can do. He has already marked Seth and tonight he is going to knot him. It is inevitable, they are husbands now. Nobody forced him to this." Kurt reflected Dean's same sadness. "I'm sorry Dean, I'd like to tell you that my suspicions are not true but it seems that tragedy is inevitable. You know that I was always cheering for you in this love triangle but due Seth's situation, I can't..."

"I know, I also feel a deep pain for Seth, but the one who is there kissing him is my alpha. And although it hurts me that Roman married another omega, that is not my biggest concern. If my destiny is to lose to Roman..." And Dean took a sigh to avoid the tears. "At least I would like to lose him knowing that he will be fine."

Seth approached them both. Dean knew that Roman was avoiding him and it was fair because he had married another omega, their situation was complicated. Dean knew that Roman still loved him and being close would only be to torture themselves even more.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me and my pup," Seth looked at Dean sweetly. "I know you think everything is lost and maybe a part of you hates me. I'm so sorry, Dean. But I want you to know that I am aware that the one who is there is your alpha and not mine. All this happened so strangely but I think everything has a purpose."

"Seth I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You and he were together before you met me, it was me who got in your way." Dean explained sadly.

"Now I understand that this was the way it should happen." Seth put his hand on Dean's belly. "You have become the mother of my pup and I am grateful for it, there could be no better person for it. Arriving here was my destiny. I just want you to know that I'm not stealing your happiness. I'm just borrowing it."

Dean was breathing hard. "Seth..."

"I want you to know that your happiness will be my happiness. I am always going to want the best for you and for him because I love him deeply. You must be strong because he is going to need you soon." Seth brought his hand from Dean's belly to the face of the other omega. "You will always have my blessing. You are going to have everything you deserve Dean, absolutely everything. Just let me be happy for a few moments."

Dean was crying. "Seth please..."

Seth put his fingers on Dean's lips and the auburn-haired omega was speechless. Then Seth looked at Kurt.

"Thank you very much for everything, in the midst of so many misfortunes, I am happy to know that you are the grandfather of my pup. There could not be anyone better than you." Seth finished.

Seth kissed his pup's forehead and went in search of Roman.

"He knows..." Dean finally found his voice.

"He can feel it, I have not told him anything," Kurt explained.

"Now I am more than sure that nobody will be able to avoid the destiny of Roman and Seth. You heard his vows, he will always bring Seth back and if he can't get it, Roman will go after him wherever Seth goes, even to..." And Dean felt a lump in his throat, he could not say it. "Nothing will tie Roman to this world. He will follow Seth to his cruel destiny."

And even though he wanted to do it, Kurt could not refute Dean, Roman's fate was tied to Seth's, nothing could help it. The doctor took the pup in his arms and embraced him.

"Poor little Sethie, but at least he has you and he has me."

Dean was so sad and confused that he felt everything was spinning around him, it was too much pressure. The doctor realized that something was wrong and called his omega. She came immediately and noticed Dean's pallor.

"It's been too much for him." The doctor said worriedly, watching his wife holding Dean.

Dean watched as Roman and Seth left the party, heading for their wedding night and this was affecting him too much. The omega of auburn hair felt that everything around him was like a spiral that swallowed him, he felt dizzy and shortly after everything turned black.

**...**

The newlyweds went to one of the rooms in the doctor's huge house, there they had been living. Dean had returned to the hostel when the pup was out of danger. It had been a month and a half since the pup's birth. Dean would stay with the pup as the celebration passed, in fact Dean spent more time with the pup than any of them and Seth was fine with that.

"It's time to fulfill another of my promises." Roman gently laid Seth on the huge bed. "I'm going to make love to you tenderly, tonight we'll be one."

Seth smiled at him. "My pup's life and this beautiful night has made everything worthwhile. I have been happy, Roman. Now I'm happy and that's how you should always think of me, like tonight."

Roman kissed him sweetly and Seth moaned. Little by little the alpha removed the tunic that covered Seth, revealing the naked skin of his now husband. There were the marks of the needles, the scars from the scratches of that aggression Seth suffered at Baron's hands, Roman kissed each and every one like trying to heal them.

The omega was blushed. "My body has undergone many changes in this last year."

"Everything I see in you is beauty." Roman began to take off his bridal robe.

When both were naked. Roman took his time to trace each outline of the body of his omega with his hands, as if memorizing each curve. Seth smiled pleased. Roman claimed his lips and Seth gave in immediately. The omega was weak, so Roman was extra careful.

Big, warm hands traveled to his husband's crotch and Seth was wet, the sweet smell of his omega became more intense, and Roman inhaled hard, as if trying to capture in his senses the sweet scent that always soothed him.

"Uh... yeah." Seth said softly, Roman was fingering him. "Sex can be sweet and pleasant."

"And meaningful." Roman whispered. "I love you, Seth."

Roman kissed his body, making a path to the groin. Then he began to lick, using his fingers and tongue to give pleasure to his husband and Seth meowled in pure bliss.

"You'll finally be all mine," Roman growled.

"I've always been yours." Seth moaned. "Roman, let your alpha come out, I belong to him. Let him take me."

Roman nodded and blinked, moments later his eyes were gray. A guttural moan escaped the alpha's lips and he was licking and sucking Seth again.

"I need you inside me, it's time." Seth moaned.

Roman smiled with satisfaction, Seth was more than ready and little by little he entered him. When he was fully inside he started to thrust gently, hitting the sweet spot on his husband, Seth was a mass of moans and sweat.

"Everything I see in you is beauty." Roman growled and increased the pace.

Seth moaned uncontrollably. "I'm so close..."

Roman made a primitive growl, raw. His pure form tightly held his omega and in the final thrust, both reached the climax. Seth felt Roman fill him even more and both became one. Roman had knotted him.

The gray eyes shone almost silvery. "Mine, mine." Roman's voice was almost a growl.

Seth took one of his hands to the face of the alpha and smiled at him. "This part of you is mine, that's why I needed you to be in this form to knot me. Because the real you belongs to him and I respect that."

Roman gently put his omega over his body and both closed their eyes. In a different place, a black wolf and a gray wolf lay together in a very green grass.

**...**

**One month later...**

"Dean!" Tyler the employee of the restaurant came into the hostel very scared.

Dean was making the pup sleep in the baby carriage at the front desk.

"Don't make a fuss, you're going to wake Sethie up." Dean whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother your pup." Everyone in town referred to little Sethie as Dean's pup. "It's just... it's the other mom of the pup." Tyler looked sad.

Dean went to Doctor Angle's office. Fortunately, the pup was asleep, Dean had recently breastfeeding him. Upon arrival, Dr. Angle's wife cried inconsolably, she said nothing, just took the baby carriage and Dean entered alone to the office.

"Roman, please..." The doctor tried to calm the alpha, but it was impossible.

Dean saw Roman in his pure alpha state, he was crying, he looked sad and angry. Behind him was Seth lying on a bed, his eyes were closed.

"It happened this morning. Roman brought him here but it was too late. He left this world without pain, as he slept in the arms of his husband." Kurt explained to Dean, several tears were rolling down his face. "And Roman is devastated."

"Roman, you must let the doctor take care of Seth. You have to honor him as he deserves." Dean said through tears.

Roman calmed down but didn't move from Seth's side, didn't say a word. Dean approached the body of the other omega, he looked very calm.

"Seth was happy. Thanks to you, he was finally happy." Dean touched the other omega's face. "Roman you have to take care of Seth's pup, you must come back. Please come back."

And even though Dean used the same strategy as Seth to get Roman back, this time it didn't work.

The days that followed were very sad, Seth was buried in the village cemetery. Dr. Angle built a beautiful pantheon for him. Dean stayed with the pup 24/7 as Roman didn't move from the pantheon. He didn't eat, he didn't talk. He just remained leaning against the sculpture of the angel that represented his deceased husband.

Several days had already passed and Roman remained the same. This was the behavior of omegas when they lost their alphas, not the other way. Every day Dean had come to leave food and water but Roman didn't react. He was letting himself die at the foot of his husband's grave.

Dean once again approached the pantheon trying to get Roman back to him. The auburn-haired omega carried the pup in his arms. Dean sat on the floor next to the alpha.

"Roman, I know you're there. I don't pretend to say that I understand your pain, but in a certain way I am also losing my mate. Seth wanted you to be happy, he said it. In his vows he said he wanted you to be happy and loved. Please Roman, come back to me, come back to us. Your son needs you and me too. I love you."

Roman looked at Dean sadly, and for a moment his eyes darkened several shades, it was as if his Roman was still there, but Dean's efforts were not enough to wake him up from that trance. And if he didn't, Roman would die with Seth, fulfilling his marriage vows by following him to death.

"Dean..." Roman's voice was still very guttural, but there was something in his eyes, there was still the presence of the alpha who loved Dean.

"I just want you to come back to me." Dean said with watery eyes. "I need you too, I love you too. Your son needs you, he's the memory of Seth in this world and taking care of him is the best way to honor him. Letting you die here will not help Seth to rest in peace."

A soft breeze rocked their hair, lifting the fallen leaves of the trees, autumn was approaching. Roman blinked a couple of times and his eyes regained the bright gray color. Roman turned his gaze to the sculpture and leaned his face against it, once again the effort was in vain.

Dean stood up in tears, watching Dr. Angle and his wife who came bringing food to Roman, they were also trying to convince him not to let himself die. The doctor took the pup from Dean's arms and his wife approached the alpha and smiled sadly at him.

"You must eat something son." She uncovered the lunch meal.

The smell reached Dean's nostrils and the omega felt his stomach stir. The doctor and his wife saw him scared, Dean was pale. The omega could barely escape to the grove where he threw up all the contents of his stomach.

"What did have that food?" Kurt asked his wife.

She looked at him intensely and smiled. "Nothing, let's take Dean to the office."

**...**

"You've fainted several times and you're pale." Kurt checked Dean.

"It's stress, I have not had tranquility since... Roman came to this town." Dean sighed.

"Sure you have anemia." Kurt looked at him with empathy.

Dr. Angle's wife approached Dean and smiled at him. Then she showed him the food again, it was chicken with mushrooms. Dean looked at the food again with disgust.

"Dean has eaten this chicken many times when he was in our house, so I know he likes it." Dean looked at her strangely, she smiled at him. "I remember when I got pregnant with my first pup I was really disgusted by seafood."

Dean blinked several times. "That's impossible, I... I can't have pups."

Kurt sighed. "So many inexplicable things have happened that nothing would surprise me. But I remember that I gave you your suppressants."

Dean was wide-eyed. "Because of all these problems I forgot it completely, I never took them and in fact, I have not had my heat and it is assumed that when you gave me the suppressants I was in the days of having it. That was shortly before the incident with your son and Seth."

"If you were in your first days of heat, you couldn't notice it yet, but the first days are as fertile as any other day of the heat." The doctor clarified.

"But I'm not fertile." Dean grabbed his belly.

"That would explain why you could breastfeed the pup. Your hormones are triggered by your condition." The omega smiled at Dean.

Dr. Angle gave a home pregnancy test to Dean. The omega ran to the bathroom. Several minutes later, which for all of them seemed like hours, the auburn-haired omega came out of the bathroom with the test in his hands. He was speechless, he gave the little device to Dr. Angle.

**...**

Dean went back to Seth's grave, Roman seemed to be asleep. He couldn't have been late, Dean was terrified, Roman didn't move. The omega reached down and put his hand on the alpha's face, gently stroking the beard of days without shaving.

"Even like this you are beautiful." Dean smiled at him. "On the day of your marriage, Seth told me that I would have everything I deserve and he told me that I had his blessing to be happy."

Roman opened his eyes to hear those words. His look was sad and he looked weak but he was paying attention to Dean.

"I'm having a hard time explaining it. Or believing it. But, um..." Dean handed the home pregnancy test to Roman. "I'm pregnant."

Roman watched the test carefully, then saw Dean who was smiling and sobbing at the same time.

"It's a miracle, but it's a miracle that I can't face alone. Like Seth, I need my alpha to be able to finish my pregnancy successfully. I need you, Roman. Please, come back to me." Dean pleaded one more time.

Roman looked at Seth's headstone and then the pregnancy test and then at Dean.

 _"I always loved you and love is not selfish, that's why my only wish is your happiness, if you are happy and your heart feels love, I will be happy no matter where I am. Roman, I want you to be happy and I want you to be loved, always remember that."_ It was Seth's vows on the day of their marriage.

Roman also remembered the day he and Dean confessed their love in the grove.

_"If I come to have you, I will worship your body. I will knot you, I will mark you as my omega, mine to take care of you. To protect you, to adore you… to love you, Dean. If I could I would make you my husband in front of all this town that despises you and I would be proud to call you mine. I would be proud and happy to have pups with you, to be your husband."_

Roman grabbed his head and started crying and complaining. Dean didn't understand what was happening, so he just held him in his arms. "Now you have two pups to take care of and love. Don't leave me alone with this, you did everything you could for Seth and he knows it. He knows how I love his pup, I would give my life for Sethie. He knows that we both did everything possible for him, it's time to let him go. He will never leave us, we have his pup, and we will honor his memory, loving him and taking care of him. Come back to me, Roman. Come back to us, to your family."

Soon after, Roman calmed down. Dean petted his hair gently, the alpha opened his eyes very slowly and again they were brown. Dean smiled with relief.

"We're going to have a pup." Roman looked at Dean with tenderness.

"Our second pup. Sethie is ours, Roman. He's ours."

They both embraced and remained in front of Seth's grave. The night had fallen and the breeze was blowing the treetops.

"I've been very selfish, I have not spent time with Sethie. And that's what Seth would have wanted." Roman was leaning back to Dean.

"You were mourning your pain, it's fine Roman. A part of you loves Seth and will love him forever and that does not bother me, in a way I love him too. Seth gave me a son and his arrival in this town changed our lives forever. He brought you to me and I will always be grateful for it. He is our angel." Dean looked at the gravestone with love. "Maybe one way or another, you will find yourselves again. But right now you have to stay with us, we need you."

Roman smiled and finally hugged Dean. Roman stared at Seth's grave. "Seth, just give me a sign. Something that tells me this is the right decision. That start again is the right decision. Give me your blessing one more time."

Roman and Dean stared at the sky it was night, then they saw a shooting star, Roman and Dean stared at each other and nodded. Finally after so much pain, they kissed freely and without any remorse.

**...**

**Six years later…**

"Teacher Bayley says that Sethie fought with Tama, again." Kurt had picked up the kids from school.

Dean looked at his son with tenderness. "What did that kid do to you, Sethie?"

"He said that when we were adults, he was going to marry me. He says I smell like omega." Sethie pouted. "He was sniffing my neck."

Roman held Dean immediately, his husband went through all the possible shades of red until he looked like a tomato, he was fuming.

"Paola, go for water for your mother!" Roman asked his daughter.

The girl ran to the kitchen.

"That brat is a..." Dean had to swallow the insults. "I'm going to talk to his parents, to his whole family, the mayor, the police. How dare that kid to sniff my pup? Besides, that brat can't know."

"Actually, he can." Kurt sighed. "Kids are very intuitive and that boy, Tama, well it is pretty obvious that he's an alpha. Maybe he feels that Sethie is an omega. But even with that, he should not be sniffing him."

"Mom, drink water, you're very red." The girl gave Dean a glass of water.

"Thank you honey." Dean reluctantly took the water.

"And what did you do when he sniffed you, Sethie?" Roman wanted to know.

"I kicked him in the crotch." Sethie smiled proudly.

"And in fact it was a very strong kick, that kid was pretty hurt," Kurt admitted.

"Well, he deserved it." Dean took Sethie in his arms.

"Mom is spoiling Sethie very much. The reason he beat Tama was not because he sniffed him." Their daughter said smiling.

Sethie squinted his eyes at his sister.

"Sethie hit him because Tama said that when they get married he will not take him to live in a castle."

"Well if he wants to marry me when we are adults, he must buy a castle for me!" Seth pouted.

"Sethie is a diva." The little girl giggled.

Both pups went to their room to play with the Nintendo Switch that Kurt had bought for them.

"Well, if that Tama boy wants to marry my Sethie, he'd better buy the fucking castle he wants." Dean always agreed with his pup.

"Well at least we know that Sethie will not be manipulated by anyone." Kurt admitted. "He did a number on that poor Tama kid."

At nightfall Roman and Dean put the pups to sleep and finally went to their room.

"I'm not going to say that our daughter is right but you're spoiling Sethie too much." Roman was nuzzling his husband's neck.

"I don't care if Sethie is a little diva, if that Tama child or anyone else wants to marry him better it will be that he gets the moon if Sethie wants it." Dean giggled, Roman loved to lick the spot where he had marked him.

After learning of the pregnancy, Roman proceeded to mark and knot Dean, because he was healthy. His reproductive organs gave him a second chance that was in fact a only chance, his uterus only withstood that pregnancy. Dean couldn't have more pups but they were happy with their two kids.

Roman and Dean got married after the birth of their daughter. It was very private, nothing like Dean's first marriage. They both lived in the hostel that was now a small hotel, managed by Dean. The auburn-haired omega was now respected in the village, he was married and had his own family and an economic position superior to many of those who despised him. He had an alpha that loved him and two beautiful pups.

Roman worked at the JBL ranch where he was the foreman, things were different since he was in charge. JBL had married a much younger omega and he was constantly traveling to keep her happy so Roman was the one in charge of everything there. There was equality and fair treatment and this had made the place much more productive.

After saving the pup, Braun discovered how much he liked to help others so he became the town's new sheriff. The previous one was an old man and he happily retired having found a replacement. And Braun as a sheriff was a good thing because nobody ever discovered what happened with Jason and all those who wanted to help him in the atrocity that could have happened on the night of Sethie's birth.

Sethie was growing and he was Seth's clone, they were totally look alike and Roman and Dean were happy about that. The little pup knew he had two moms and they always visited Seth's grave and told him about his other mom, the one who was in heaven. The pup was happy surrounded by people who protected him and loved him as Seth would have liked. Finally everything was perfect.

Roman laid Dean on the bed and kissed his lips tenderly.

"You were able to keep all of your promises." Dean smiled at his husband. "And together we got a miracle."

"We got it because we were meant to be. Because regardless of the obstacles you and I are alpha and omega. Everything that we lived and everything that we suffered led us to this. To have our family and be happy." Roman stroked his husband's auburn hair.

"And we did it with the blessing of the one who gave us our first pup. I am very happy, as Seth said I finally have had everything I deserve."

"And you'll have much more, Dean. Sethie is right, when you love your omega you should get him a castle or the moon if he wants it." Roman said undressing Dean. "Because having the privilege of loving someone as beautiful and valuable as you, as our children will be, that deserves a huge sacrifice."

Dean undressed his husband as well. "You are so amazing, Roman."

They both laughed and kissed with passion. Their hands touching everything they could. Shortly after Dean was riding his husband.

"It's getting better every time." Dean moaned, Roman was pounding his sweet spot mercilessly.

"It's just that I'm getting more and more passionate about you." Roman thrusted quickly feeling that he was losing all control.

They both reached the climax by repeating the name of the other. Shortly after Dean fell asleep. Roman held him in his arms.

"I will always love you and protect you, I promise you… And you know I always fulfill my promises." Roman turned off the light and slept feeling the warmth of his omega, of his mate.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the end of my first omegaverse. I hope you have liked it . I thank you for your support and for having accompanied me on this trip in the fandom I love so much. It has been a huge pleasure, I hope to read your comments on this episode and the whole story.
> 
> As always to finish another story is something that gives me great joy and this is another small achievement, thank you very much for your patience and for understanding my horrible grammar.
> 
> Remember that I love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story, if you want another episode please like, suscribe and leave a review. Tell me your opinions of this story. Thank you for your support.


End file.
